<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relic Keepers: Awakening of the Red Lily by TheShatteredRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259101">Relic Keepers: Awakening of the Red Lily</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose'>TheShatteredRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, M/M, Original Fiction, Romance, Slow Burn Romance, Suspense, Treasure Hunt, scifi fantasy, young adult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A 1000 years after an apocalyptic event called the Bombardment, humanity have learnt how to harness the power of mana. Silverleaf Military Academy is a learning centre for Indigo Children, those who have the ability to use Mana. And they are divided into two classes; the Elites, who’s skills make them superior on the battlefield. And Passives, who’s skills do not belong outside of the Academy. Supposedly. Eishirou is classed as a Passive. He is also a Chronicler. Gathering lost information, finding relics, learning about the far-flung distant past is what he does. And he enjoys it. However, his life changes when he gets called out to his first expedition in the field with his new roommate, Zayne – a powerfully protective Elite!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Zayne/Eishirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, this is finally it. My first attempt at an original novel. A little nervous to be honest, but I’ll try my best to be entertaining! I’ll also try my best to keep the chapters under 3k for easier reading. But, you know, things happen. Now, this will be a very long project and I will attempt to maintain weekly updates. I do hope you'll give this story a chance. And I hope you'll enjoy reading~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou huffed a tired sigh to remove an annoying strand of brown hair from his eyes. His eyes, normally a honey brown, were no doubt darken and possibly even bloodshot from staring at a bright computer screen for a few long hours.</p>
<p>He enjoyed his role as a Researcher and Chronicler. But staring at data for hours on end certainly got boring really quickly. </p>
<p>“Eishirou? You’re still here?”</p>
<p>Looking up from his work screen, Eishirou glanced over at his fellow Chronicler and friend. </p>
<p>Reddish brown hair and vivid emerald green eyes. Misaki. He was a good guy, friendly and considerate. Protective. He did have an intimidating glare of death, though. Guy knew how to scare the shit out of newbies, that was for sure. And some of the veterans, too.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not for much longer, I hope,” Eishirou replied as he returned back to his work screen. “Someone was reported to have messed around with a few archives. I’m just making sure they didn’t actually mess with the data.”</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t need to look over at Misaki to know that his usual friendly smile had turned into a deep frown. “Someone hacked the data? Do you know who?”</p>
<p>“Nope. Just that someone did.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Misaki murmured. “I will find out then.”</p>
<p>Eishirou wasn’t able to suppress an amused snort when he heard Misaki’s footsteps move away. He felt sorry for them, whoever they were. For a few seconds at least. Messing with the data was a bit no-no.</p>
<p>The information he was inspecting was basic, but needed to be preserved regardless. It was information he had seen all before. He knew it by heart, honestly. So, he would be able to get through it all quickly.</p>
<p>The prestigious Silverleaf Academy, a military university where students possessing mana-infused abilities came to train. It was located in Araluen, a Sanctuary City. Set in the middle of an island, surrounded by a large stone wall. And that was located ten miles from the shore of a vastly inhabitable continent. A continent that was reportedly to have once been as Australia. A place they now referred to as Main Land.</p>
<p>"Be sure to book now for the 1022nd Anniversary of the Bombardment!" the large plasma advertising board on the other side of the information centre robotically sounded, momentarily distracting Eishirou from his work.</p>
<p>Oh, was it that time of the year again? </p>
<p>The Bombardment was the name for an era in time, over a thousand years ago, where several asteroids impacted the earth within minutes of each other. Several large cities were wiped clean from the surface. Millions of lives where taken. Many more to follow in the apocalyptic aftermath. Life as those who knew it back then was irreversibly changed.</p>
<p>Of course, they didn't have the exact time or date when the Bombardment had occurred. Information from that era was largely lost and destroyed. And the information they had uncovered mostly contradicted itself. It was difficult to tell between all the fake propaganda and the truth. Not to mention that ruins seemed to date back further than a thousand years. Ancient. No mentioning of them in any form of text or data. </p>
<p>The common consensus was that the Bombardment happened over a thousand years ago. And had brought modern civilisation to its knees.</p>
<p>It also brought the use and discovery of mana.</p>
<p>The scientific community all agreed on one thing; if humanity had not discovered mana and found a way to harness it, then humanity would have been destroyed, too.</p>
<p>By using mana and infusing it within their inventions, they were able to rebuild society. Restructured cities. Learn how to live off the land. Learning how to harness mana within the human body.</p>
<p>The mana itself was largely a mystery. It was a source of energy. Mostly invisible until it was condensed and concentrated, which would then be presented in a glowing light.</p>
<p>However, the scientific community was divided in regards to where said mana came from. The asteroids? Or were rich mana deposits hidden within the Earth the entire time and it took a cataclysmic impact to reveal them?</p>
<p>There were a lot of…discussions about that topic. And certain scientists would often times get violent and confrontational. </p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t have a preference either way. Far as he knew, both scenarios were likely. And did it really make that much of a difference where Mana came from a thousand years ago? It wasn’t going to affect your average Joe’s way of life.</p>
<p>Those born after the Bombardment were often referred as Indigo Children. They were born with the innate ability to use Mana. And they fell into two categories; Elites and Passives.</p>
<p>Some form of discrimination was still rife amongst the Indigo Children. Elites verses and Passives. Elites are those born with battling abilities. Creating swords or other miscellaneous weapons out of mana. They were the ones who fight against the creatures known simply as ShadowDwellers. </p>
<p>ShadowDwellers were, simply put, abominations. Deformed creatures that also possessed the ability to use Mana. Again, the scientific community was divided with where they came from. Again, the asteroids? Or deep within the Earth itself? Some even believed that they were once humans themselves, mutated by mana in some way.</p>
<p>Silverleaf Academy had several Elite Squadrons that ensured the safety of students and residents alike.</p>
<p>Eishirou was a Passive Indigo Child. He didn’t fight in battles. Though, he could enter the battlefield if necessary. Only as a Medic, however. He possessed no fighting skills whatsoever. What skills he did possess was useful for research and archaeology. </p>
<p>He was a bit of an oddity, if one went by the Academy Hierarchy. He was a Chronicler, someone who dealt with gathering information and ensuring its safety for future generations. So, many Elites would refer to them as Paper-Pushers.</p>
<p>But he was also a Medic. And according to the Hierarchy, he was off-limits. No harm was to come to medics, no matter what. Anyone who dared to harm a medic deserved severe punishment.</p>
<p>So, Eishirou was both a nobody and someone of immunity.</p>
<p>In short, the Academy Hierarchy was stupid.</p>
<p>Chroniclers and Information Gatherers were important, however. The ‘modern’ civilisations from a thousand years ago seemed to have believed that they were the pinnacle of evolution. And they possessed all the information that there was to be known. </p>
<p>And yet, many of the ruins that have been discovered date back potentially millions of years. Civilisations deep underground and within the seas. Places and locations that were believed to have been impossible during ‘modern’ civilisation.</p>
<p>Either they were completely arrogant. Or completely ignorant.</p>
<p>A mixture of both, perhaps.</p>
<p>Scientists of today refuse to make the same mistake. They wish to document everything, no matter how controversial or ‘wrong’ that information appeared to be. Fact over fiction. Truth over lies.</p>
<p>Well, the document seemed perfectly intact. Done! He was a free man.</p>
<p>A buzzing sound from his communicator, however, stopped him dead in his tracks. Typical. </p>
<p>With a drawn-out groan, Eishirou slumped back into his chair and picked up his communicator. He didn’t need to see who was ringing him to know who it was. “Prof, you’re slipping. I didn’t even get my butt out of the chair this time.”</p>
<p>The hologram scene of Professor Chryses chortled. “I’ll try harder next time.”</p>
<p>As long as he didn’t catch him in the shower again. If he did, Eishirou was just going to ignore it. No matter how many times he rang.</p>
<p>“Let me guess; you got an assignment?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>The middle-aged man on the other side of the communicator nodded. With his dark sun-burned skin and deep wrinkles around his eyes, he was your typical off-the-grid researcher. The best at the Academy, to be completely frank. And he was Eishirou’s mentor.</p>
<p>“That’s right. And you’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>That surprised Eishirou. The only field research experience he had was helping in the restoration of relics and runestones that Jacob and his fellow researchers had discovered. He hadn’t been away from the city before.</p>
<p>“Really? Where to? Are we heading for Main Land?”</p>
<p>Jacob shook his head. “No. A small but tropically dense island thirty miles from here. It should be a rather short assignment. A damaged stone tablet was discovered.”</p>
<p>Ah, that was why he wanted him to join him. That, and he was old enough to start gaining some field experience. “And you need my expertise?”</p>
<p>“Correct,” Jacob smiled. “See you in an hour. Elite Team 3 will be meeting us at the Hanger 12.”</p>
<p>“Elites?” Eishirou repeated in a surprised tone. </p>
<p>“ShadowDwellers had been reported in the area,” Jacob explained simply. </p>
<p>Ah, that explained a lot. Though, there seemed to be an increase in ShadowDweller sightings and occurrences lately. He briefly wondered why that was.</p>
<p>“Right, see you in a bit,” Eishirou returned before he ended the call.</p>
<p>Well, no point dawdling now.</p>
<p>Eishirou grabbed his shoulder bag from the floor of his work desk and stood up. The small door which encapsulated him at his desk slid open noiselessly, allowing him to step out onto the stairs.</p>
<p>“You’re heading out again?” a feminine voice practically whined at him.</p>
<p>He turned to look over at another Chronicler. Long purple hair, dark pink eyes, quite fragile in appearance. Lyvia. She worked full-time within the Communication centre. Her frail body prevented her from joining field missions.</p>
<p>“The ol’ slave driver wants me to join him on an assignment,” Eishirou explained. “A short one, he claims. But we all know what that means.”</p>
<p>Lyvia’s pout quickly transformed into a smile and she nodded. “I heard Elites. Which team?”</p>
<p>“Team 3.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” her expression brightened unexpectedly. “I heard they got a new member. Ernesta practically forced him to join.”</p>
<p>That sounded like something Ernesta would do. She was very mild-mannered, peaceful in some ways. But she was terrifying when angry. Oooh, boy, Eishirou never wanted to get on her bad side.</p>
<p>“You might get to meet him,” Lyvia continued before she gave a telling giggle. “He’s supposedly cute.”</p>
<p>Eishirou rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to let you know.”</p>
<p>He bid his fellow Chroniclers farewell as he turned and walked up the pathway toward the exit. He walked past the main Observation Deck and out through the automatic sliding doors. He noted that the Observation Deck was empty. Which was usually a good thing. Nothing untoward was occurring throughout the Academy and city. Whenever the Communicator Commander was there, it meant trouble was about to go down.</p>
<p>Eishirou hadn’t had the pleasure of being on duty when Professor Jalen, or Communications Commander, started barking orders. He was a Chronicler, but he dealt more with the field work. Often aiding Professor Chryses. He only ever used his Chronicler privileges when he needed some classified information. Or just information in general. </p>
<p>He had the ability to access any information at any given time. It was easier within the Communication Centre, but anywhere he could get access to the internet, he could get the information he wanted.</p>
<p>The buzzing of his communicator pulled Eishirou from his thoughts once more. When he pulled it out of his pocket, he half expected to see that it was the Jacob again. Instead he was surprised to see it was his dorm superintendent. </p>
<p>“Katsuto, what’s up?” Eishirou asked as the hologram of a man with a stern expression flickered into view.</p>
<p>“Just informing you that you have a new roommate,” Katsuto stated in his usual brisk and stern manner.</p>
<p>He stopped dead in his tracks. Wait, roommate?</p>
<p>“What roommate?” Eishirou immediately asked. “No one said anything about me getting a roommate!”</p>
<p>Katsuto barely even blinked at his response. “You do now. He’s waiting for you. Play nice.”</p>
<p>“W-wait a minute-!” Eishirou spluttered. But it was useless. Katsuto finished the call on his end and Eishirou was left staring at the screen of his communicator.</p>
<p>He sighed loudly as his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. Asshole. Could have at least warned him a few days in advance. He knew he was to get a new roommate one day, after his old roommate had unfortunately taken ill and had to move to a dorm closer to the medical wing.</p>
<p>But that was beside the point. A bit of common courtesy from Katsuto wouldn’t have gone astray! And he didn’t even mention the guy’s name!</p>
<p>Ugh…</p>
<p>He uttered another sigh and kept walking. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He had an assignment to skip off to, anyway. He couldn’t play host for very long. Even so, he hoped the guy was easy to get along with.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking, he finally reached the door to his room. He took a minute to gather his composure before he used his key card to open the door. And he stepped inside.</p>
<p>His gaze immediately flickered over to the bed located on the left side of the room. And yup, there was someone there.</p>
<p>He appeared to have been going through his luggage. Tall guy, a couple of heads taller than Eishirou was. So…over six feet. With floppy dark blue hair. His eyes appeared purple. His skin was a light tan. Perhaps it was natural, or it meant that he had spent quite a lot of time outside.</p>
<p>No matter. </p>
<p>“Ah, you’re my new roommate,” Eishirou greeted, gaining the new guy’s attention. </p>
<p>The guy turned in his direction and gave him a thankfully friendly looking smile. “That’s me. You must be Eishirou.”</p>
<p>The door slid closed behind him as Eishirou moved into the room. “And that’s me.”</p>
<p>“The name’s Zayne.”</p>
<p>As Eishirou shook the other guy’s hand in greeting, he noted that he had an Elite emblem on his jacket. He had to fight the urge to do a double-take. Wait, an Elite? Why would an Elite be rooming with a Passive? Especially as Passive like him?</p>
<p>Although, he was…kinda cute, he had to admit. He had the body of an Elite; subtle muscles, sleek form, straight back, and oozing with confidence. Hoped he retained that friendliness after learning that Eishirou was a paper-pusher.</p>
<p>“Sorry, can’t stay long to chat,” Zayne suddenly stated with a wry grin. “First day here and I’m already on an assignment.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t take long, unfortunately,” Eishirou returned with an empathetic tone. Before he, too, grinned. “I have one, too. Where you headed?”</p>
<p>“Hanger 12 for now.”</p>
<p>Wait…</p>
<p>“Ah, what Elite team, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>“Team 3,” Zayne answered quickly, completely unbothered that Eishirou knew he was an elite without asking. </p>
<p>So, he was the new guy on Elite Team 3? Eishirou wasn’t entirely sure what to feel about that. Some Elite’s don’t like the prospect of acting like bodyguards to Passives.</p>
<p>Well, one way to find out.</p>
<p>“Well…looks like you’re escorting me there,” Eishirou commented, earning himself a confused tilt of the head from Zayne. “I’m a Passive. And you’re going to be acting as a bodyguard for this assignment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou had expected Zayne’s demeanour to change immediately after learning that his new roommate was a Passive. And for a brief moment, it did. He looked perturbed; his eyes somewhat vacant as his smile slipped. He soon recovered that smile, however, and nodded his head surprisingly nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“Ok, cool. Anyway, looks like you’re going to have to escort me to Hanger 12. New here. Don’t know where it is.”</p>
<p>Well, he took it rather well. Although, that didn’t necessarily rule out the possibility that he would ask for another room later. So, it was best not to get too attached or interested in the guy. </p>
<p>Thinking about it, Eishirou hadn’t heard of an Elite rooming with a Passive. The administration preferred to keep the two classes separate. Why? Who knows. It was something they just did. </p>
<p>Maybe this was a test to a possible future change. Honestly, who knows what they had going around in their heads up there.</p>
<p>“Ah, makes sense,” Eishirou replied in a hopefully equally nonchalant way. “Just let me grab some things and we can take off. Mustn’t keep Ernesta waiting.” Not if they want to keep their heads.</p>
<p>They moved to their different sides of the bedroom after that. And worked in silence. </p>
<p>Eishirou grabbed the usual on-field gear; excavation tools (brush, hand shovel, etc), communicator, tablet to document findings, and more importantly his medical kit. </p>
<p>He was still classed as a rookie in regards to his Medic training, but he knew enough to heal minor wounds and injuries, and to fix a headache or two. He was still learning to do triage and hoped to eventually learn out to do out on the field operations. Though, he also hoped that he never had to use such skills!</p>
<p>With everything he needed in his carry bag, Eishirou lifted it up over his head and rested the strap across his chest. He then twisted the bag around so that it rested behind him rather than at his side. </p>
<p>“Right, ready to get going?” Eishirou asked as he turned around.</p>
<p>“Just a sec,” Zayne answered with his back to him. He took a moment to flare out his jacket and pulled it on.</p>
<p>White jacket with the Academy’s emblem etched onto the back, and it was over that emblem, stitched into the material sat a Wing Holster, allowing for Elites to concentrate their mana and take flight. The winged emblem of Elites was printed on the right leg of his black pants. The usual uniform for members of Elite Teams. Sat snug on his hips were two holsters. And he could see the stock and hilt of hand-held weaponry. Through the use of a mechanical devices called Mana Holsters, Elites were better able to manifest and manage their mana, turning it into physical manifestations of weapons.</p>
<p>Having two such devices was rare, even for Elites. The guy must be pretty good at what he did. Whatever that was. Well, that had to be a given, right? Especially if someone liked Ernesta hunted him down to get him on her team. If the rumours were to be believed.</p>
<p>After adjusting his jacket, Zayne glanced in his direction and gave him a quick grin. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>The quickest way to reach the hangers was by jumping on the electric tram that intertwined throughout the entirety of the campus. The Academy sat smack in the middle of Araluen, and it was a town in of itself. To say that it would take an hour to hike from one end of the campus to the other was no exaggeration. </p>
<p>Thankfully, there was a tram station close to the entrance of the dorms. </p>
<p>The journey to the hangers was a relatively quiet one between Eishirou and Zayne. He appeared deep in thought, absentmindedly glancing at his surroundings. He was likely musing about what their assignment was going to entail. His role was far different than the one that Eishirou had, after all.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached the departing bays of the hangers. Despite the number, Hanger 12 was actually the closest to reach.</p>
<p>A group of people stood in the hanger, by the helicopter that would take them out to their assignment work site. </p>
<p>Professor Jacob Chryses was immediately recognisable. He was the tallest one there. Over six feet, likely nearing seven. Muscular man, with tanned skin that indicated that he had spent years upon years out in the field, getting his hands and boots dirty.</p>
<p>Jacob spoke with Ernesta. She was easily the tallest woman in all of the academy. She was also a rather practical woman. Blonde hair to her shoulders with a short fringe. Her clothing was sturdy, even around her rather large bust. She always wore a rather peaceful expression on her face. Even in the midst of battle. But that peaceful expression could turn dark at the drop of a hat. And she could be terrifying. </p>
<p>Eishirou, thankfully, hadn’t been on the receiving end of that dark stare. And he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>With her was the rest of Team 3. </p>
<p>Tatsu, the second tallest of the team. Short black hair, sharp green eyes, and a small grin that was oozing with confidence. Everything about him presented confidence, from his broad shoulders, to his wide leg stance. He, fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on point of view) he had the abilities to back up that confidence.</p>
<p>Next to him was the team’s other guy member, Leon. Short dark brown hair, square jawline, and light blue eyes. He was a fraction taller than Tatsu, and he did possess a strong sense of confidence. He was polite enough, though. Civil. Didn’t start any unwanted confrontations.</p>
<p>Finally, there was Rinka. Honestly, she looked completely out of place amongst the team. Short, quiet, meek in some ways. Her long hair was a light lavender in colour, and her eyes a vivid silver. By appearance, she didn’t look like she belonged on the team, yet alone out in the battlefield. But when she was in battled, her mana weapon engaged, her personality did a one-eighty. Still quiet, but lethally so.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t really like nor get along with Tatsu. He looked down at him. And he meant that figuratively and literally. He appeared polite in front of the others, but it was incredibly easy to tell that he just barely tolerated his presence. </p>
<p>He got along with the rest of them. He couldn’t necessarily say that they were friends. Acquaintances at best. Things were simply civil.</p>
<p>Ernesta was the first to notice their approach. A peaceful smile graced her lips as she turned her half-lidded, almost lazy eyes in their direction. “Good. You’re both here. We’re ready to board and leave.”</p>
<p>“Ah, Eishirou,” Jacob gave him one of his usual broad grins. “Just on time, as always. I see you’ve already met the newest member of Team 3.”</p>
<p>“Well, you see…” Eishirou was going to explain that he and Zayne were somehow roommates now when Ernesta interrupted.</p>
<p>“Jacob, best to board now,” she suggested as she folded her arms nonchalantly under her bust. “I need a moment to speak with my team.”</p>
<p>Her expression changed into that of realisation and she turned to face Jacob fully. “Before that, though. Professor Chryses, I must ask; Should the worst-case scenario occur, who is it that you wish for us to protect?”</p>
<p>Huh. That was a question Eishirou hadn’t heard asked before.</p>
<p>Jacob’s response was equally surprising.</p>
<p>“Eishirou.”</p>
<p>Eishirou was slightly startled at the lack of hesitation in Jacob’s response. “Come on, Jacob…”</p>
<p>“No arguing,” Jacob replied sternly and folded his arms across his chest to emphasize the point. “You are the only medic here. Besides, your skills are invaluable to the research community.”</p>
<p>Once again, Ernesta interrupted before Eishirou had to chance to say anything further. “Understood. Please board and make yourselves comfortable.”</p>
<p>The lack of scepticism in Ernesta’s reply was a little bit startling, too. But Eishirou knew he couldn’t argue against the both of them. Part of what Prof said was right; he was a medic. And appeared to be the only one on this assignment.</p>
<p>As Jacob turned to stepped onto the helicopter, Eishirou dutifully followed.</p>
<p>“Ground crew is already there,” Jacob explained as they took their seats. As Eishirou sat down in the seat in front of him, he pulled out a tablet and handed it toward him. “Here. Take this time to read through the notes.”</p>
<p>Eishirou rested his bag by his feet and retrieved the tablet. “Sure.”</p>
<p>He got himself comfortable in his seat and stretched his legs out in front of him. He switched the tablet on and started to flick through the documents and photos. </p>
<p>First up was a photo of what he assumed was the stone tablet he was requested to help investigate. The stone was a rusty red in colour, and in many different pieces. Even so, there were visible etchings on the stone. Scrawling of patterns or words, it was hard to tell in the photo. Though, it did indicate that the stone had been weathered by the elements. So, it was safe to say it was old.</p>
<p>“So, an in and out assignment?” Eishirou asked as he flipped to a photo of the area where the stone was discovered.</p>
<p>“That’s what we’re planning at present,” Jacob answered as he leaned back into his seat, too. “Need to do a survey of the area before further investigation. ShadowDwellers are known to inhabit that location in particular.”</p>
<p>Honestly, the dangerous creatures were found everywhere outside the city. Sometimes inside, too.</p>
<p>From what the photos of the area indicated, it would be easy for a ShadowDweller or two to sneak up on them. The tall trees curled around the seemingly naturally formed paths. The bark of the trees was that of dark brown, but the leaves were a vivid green. The canopy appeared dense.</p>
<p>The assignment had better be quick if they didn’t want to contend with the darkness.</p>
<p>“What’s our work crew like?”</p>
<p>“Passives. Field researchers, mostly.”</p>
<p>Yeah, that made sense. From these documents, it appeared that they were planning to gather the remnants of the stone tablet and bring it back to the research facilities. </p>
<p>“Any thoughts?” Jacob asked him, something he usually did on their assignments.</p>
<p>“The etchings on the stones are unusual,” Eishirou replied. “But I should be able to work out what they mean when I lay my hands on the stones.”</p>
<p>“They don’t match those of the Main Land.”</p>
<p>Yeah, they didn’t.</p>
<p>Eishirou idly flipped back through the photos as Zayne and the other members of Team 3 boarded the helicopter. He was pulled from his research when Zayne surprisingly took a seat next to him, leaning back into it with his arm hanging over the back. The other members of his team sent him a perplexed look as they took their seats away from where Eishirou and Jacob sat.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Zayne practically whined. “I swear, no one warned me that the briefings were the most tedious thing about assignments.”</p>
<p>Eishirou made the small observation that Zayne’s arm was hanging over the back of his chair. “Tell me about it. Unfortunately, the vast majority of bodyguard assignments are also pretty boring. If everything goes well.”</p>
<p>“Still better than sitting there and listening to someone prattle on and on.”</p>
<p>A smile abruptly made its way to Eishirou’s lips. “Don’t let Ernesta hear that.”</p>
<p>Zayne winced. “Right.”</p>
<p>Just as those words left his lips, Ernesta walked down the aisle, causing Zayne to jump in his seat. Which, in turn, prompted Eishirou to snigger behind his tablet. </p>
<p>“Prepare for flight,” she ordered.</p>
<p>That simply meant ensure that your butt was fully planted on the seat while the helicopter manoeuvred from the hanger and into the air. Lift off and the landing was always the most troublesome of the flight. When in the air, the trip was smoother. Unless they encounter turbulence, of course.</p>
<p>Eishirou returned his attention back to the files in the tablet and idly flipped through the findings so far. Which honestly wasn’t much. It did detail notes on the surrounding area around the remains of the stone tablet. But little else.</p>
<p>As the flight smoothed out, Zayne leaned over in his direction to peer at the tablet, too. Making no attempt to hide his noisiness. “Is that your assignment?” he asked as his shoulder bumped against his.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded as he returned to the photos. “Hm. A stone tablet was discovered. Seems that it might be pointing to a set of ruins that haven’t been documented yet.”</p>
<p>“C-can I see?”</p>
<p>The meek, feminine voice caused Eishirou to lift his head up. He lowered his tablet to find none other than Rinka before him. Her hands meekly fidgeting in front of him, a light flush to her cheeks, and looking rather shy.</p>
<p>“Hm? You’re interested?” Eishirou asked, surprise in his voice.</p>
<p>“Sure, why not?” Zayne was the one to answer, he having confusion in his voice.</p>
<p>Well, Elites had better things to think about. Usually. But it was nice that the two seemed curious.</p>
<p>Eishirou shrugged and flipped to the main photo of the stone tablet. “Alright. Here.”</p>
<p>He handed the tablet over to Rinka, who quickly received it. She then plopped herself down on the seat next to Zayne and rested the tablet on his lap. Zayne kept his arm hanging over the back of Eishirou’s chair as he leaned over in Rinka’s direction to look at the photo, too.</p>
<p>“Hmm, it looks like a pile of rubble to me,” he commented after a moment.</p>
<p>“Well, it is now.” Eishirou rolled his eyes. He leaned over, stretched his arm across Zayne to tap at the photo to enlarge it. “But there’s ancient writings on the stones. See?”</p>
<p>Zayne squinted his eyes. “Oh yeah.”</p>
<p>Rinka lifted her gaze from the tablet and looked over at Eishirou. “I-is it true that there are ancient relics that have been infused with mana?”</p>
<p>Oh, that was a surprising question.</p>
<p>“Yup,” Eishirou answered with a smile. “And some say that those relics had been infused with mana long before the Bombardment.”</p>
<p>“R-really?”</p>
<p>Hm. Rinka seemed genuinely interested. Better yet, Ernesta was letting her engage with him and his side of the assignment. For the rest of the journey, she allowed the three of them to chat amicably. Rinka meekly asked questions about relics and what it was that Chroniclers like Eishirou actually did.</p>
<p>She was very inquisitive. And Zayne seemed just as interested.</p>
<p>It was kinda nice.</p>
<p>But all good things had to come to an end.</p>
<p>“You two, time to prepare for landing,” Ernesta ordered, her tone surprisingly light. She seemed amused by the three of them, too.</p>
<p>Rinka returned the tablet to Eishirou, squeaking out a small ‘thanks’ before she got to her feet. She then made her way over to her teammates. Zayne uttered a huff as he pushed himself to his feet, too. He joined the others, too.</p>
<p>“The vegetation is too dense for the helicopter to land close to the investigation site,” Ernesta explained. “We’ll have to land in the nearest clearing and walk the rest of the way.”</p>
<p>With that said, Team 3 took on a defensive stance by the helicopter’s exit doors.</p>
<p>Eishirou took that time to return the tablet to Jacob and set about getting himself ready to disembark. The best thing he could do was to ensure that he kept out of the way of Team 3 and do his own job as efficiently as possible.</p>
<p>It took a few minutes for the helicopter to settle on a landing spot and to become still. Eishirou stayed in his seat, however. He knew the drill. The Elites would disembark first to secure the area. The other members of their quick excavation crew were already there, but better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>Finally, Ernesta gave them the all clear and Eishirou hopped out of the helicopter with Jacob close behind.</p>
<p>As he stepped out onto the green grass and out from beneath the helicopter blades, Eishirou took a moment to look around at his new surroundings.</p>
<p>The clearing of the helicopter landing was flat and green. A circle amongst a large, lush forest. The greenery was dotted with colourful flowers; reds, pinks, and blues. They stood out against the vivid green moss and golden bark of the trees.</p>
<p>The trees were tall, the trunks sturdy and thick. The roots spiralled outwards along the ground, intertwined with flowery shrubbery. The forest was quite old. Very old. It was likely that no one had trekked through those tall trees for a very long time.</p>
<p>But they were going in. The stone tablet wasn’t about to come to them, now was it?</p>
<p>“How far is it?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Jacob pulled out his personal tablet and tapped at the screen. “Thankfully, it appears to be a ten-minute hike at the most.” A half grin appeared on his lips. “A two-minute return trip if we’re running.”</p>
<p>Well, he certainly hoped they didn’t have to run out of the forest screaming!</p>
<p>Ernesta took the lead once more. “I’ll take the lead with Professor Chryses and Tatsu will take the back. Zayne; take the left. Rinka, Leon, you take the right. Be prepared for ShadowDwellers. Everyone finds that acceptable?”</p>
<p>There was a chorus of agreeing replies, some of them begrudgingly.</p>
<p>Ernesta gave a placid smile. “Very well, let’s move forward, shall we?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I’ve finished my other short story, I can focus entirely on this massive project fully. And yes, it’s going to be a large project. Likely to be somewhere over 100k. How much is unknown. And honestly it doesn’t matter. I’m having fun with this. And I hope you’ll enjoy reading, also~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou had little experience being out in the fields. Being Professor Chryses’s apprentice and adopted son, that was likely to come as a surprise. But Jacob was protective of him, he being the one to have raised him since he was just a child. He had heard many a tale of Jacob’s adventures and exploits. Even so, he wasn’t fully prepared for that sense of awe and peacefulness of leaving the bustling academy and stepping into a lush, unknown forest.</p>
<p>He was sure that while he was looking at their surroundings in fascination, those with him were scanning the area of any and all threats.</p>
<p>There were times where the egos of Elites frustrated him, but he was grateful for their presence nevertheless. They afforded him and other researchers the ability to simply look around in wonder. To look for things of interest instead of just threats.</p>
<p>He was also grateful that though the foliage around them was full and lush, darn near impenetrable, there were naturally formed pathways for them to use. Well, they were more like tunnels due to the spiralling roots of the trees and tall branches creating a thick canopy above their heads. </p>
<p>The green leafy shelter above them was so dense that only about half of the sun’s rays slipped through. Still bright enough to see, obviously. But it did cast their surroundings in shadows. And it also indicated that it would be best for them to leave long before sunset so they wouldn’t have to trek back through in complete darkness.</p>
<p>Eishirou was pulled from his silent observations when Zayne stepped in his line of sight. He stayed to the left of him, his gaze continuously scanning the brush and shrubbery around them.</p>
<p>“It’s denser than I had anticipated,” he commented as a light frown tugged at his lips. “Are you sure we’re not going to get lost?”</p>
<p>Valid question. </p>
<p>Eishirou pointed toward the Jacob, specifically the device in his hand. “That handy little gadget automatically maps the area. Or more specifically, maps the surrounding area where you step. The only way to get a fully accurate map is to walk the entire area. Fortunately, we’re not doing that today.”</p>
<p>Zayne simply nodded, seemingly satisfied with the reply. He kept scanning the area with his eyes, though. Despite all their advances in technology, they still hadn’t discovered a reliable way to detect ShadowDwellers. They were as different and as vast as the humans themselves. Sometimes there were warnings of their approach, as electronic malfunctioning. Sometimes they were a complete surprise, not knowing they were right behind until they attacked.</p>
<p>There was also little known about ShadowDwellers in general. They didn’t necessarily exist in a physical sense. When they are defeated, they turn into a dark mist and just vaporise from existence. Hard to do any research on something that flickered from existence entirely.</p>
<p>He didn’t even want to think about attempt to experiment on an alive ShadowDweller. That would be way too dangerous.</p>
<p>They continued to move silently, only the sound of their feet shuffling and crunching against the dry leaves that carpeted the forest floor.</p>
<p>As they moved through a fork in the road, choosing the left path, Eishirou hoped that Jacob’s map was functioning properly. As pretty and cleansing as the foliage was, he still didn’t fancy staying out at night. Not with ShadowDwellers crawling around. Though, Jacob had an uncanny sense of direction, so even if the map malfunction, there was a good chance he would still lead them out with little effort.</p>
<p>After a few more minutes of hiking, they finally reached a surprisingly large clearing within the forest. However, equally surprising, the canopy was as full above their heads.</p>
<p>“This is the place,” Jacob announced.</p>
<p>Eishirou spent a moment just looking around at the clearing as the other members of their expedition team set out the tools and equipment they would need. While the large clearing was unusual, with the level ground and barely any wildflowers, it was the pile of stones located at the very centre of the clearing that caught his immediate attention.</p>
<p>The crumbled stones were a more vivid red than the photos had shown. Especially within the lush greenery around them. It was likely that the stones, rather the large stone tablet, was brought in from elsewhere and placed there. </p>
<p>Why? Well, that was something he needed to find out.</p>
<p>“Set out for patrol,” Ernesta began to issue commands to her team again. “Zayne; the northern side of the camp. Rinka, Leon; the southern side. I will take the west. Tatsu, the east.”</p>
<p>“Back to staring at trees,” Zayne grumbled.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, that was what usually occurred during bodyguard missions. A few Elites actually resented these types of assignments. They had much better things to do than to indulge those weak little Passives on their little treasure hunt.</p>
<p>Yeah. He had heard that a few times, unfortunately.</p>
<p>“Now, no whining,” Eishirou decided to make light of the situation. Hopefully, at least. “I’ll tell you all about the discoveries later.”</p>
<p>Zayne ran a hand through his hand and roughly scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, alright. I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<p>Zayne seemed to be genuinely interested in what they were excavating. His teammate, Leon, appeared surprise by that curiosity, too.</p>
<p>“Hm?” he made a noise of surprise. “Going to hang out later?”</p>
<p>“He’s my roommate,” Zayne returned with a careless shrug.</p>
<p>Eishirou, however, winced in anticipation of the surprised, perhaps even pure displeasure from his new teammates. And he didn’t have to wait long.</p>
<p>“Roommate?” Tatsu repeated incredulously, though his tone was rather disinterested. “Curious. Why are you allowing them to degrade you by forcing you to room with a Passive?”</p>
<p>Zayne frowned as he idly rubbed the back of his neck. “He’s a Medic, too. Doesn’t one negate the other?”</p>
<p>Tatsu’s eyes narrowed a fraction, though his expression remained stoic. It was clear thought that he couldn’t rightfully answer that. Again, proof that the Academy Hierarchy was stupid. So, instead he retorted with something else; “You must limit your time with Passives. They are in no way anywhere near our league. Elites, like us, have our roles. And Passives, like him, has his. It’s important for you to realise that.”</p>
<p>“Bit hard to avoid your roommate,” Zayne snorted. Seemingly unimpressed.</p>
<p>Tatsu narrowed his eyes further, seemingly ready to snap back a retort or two. But was thankfully interrupted by Ernesta, who reiterated her orders in a sterner tone. Eishirou tried his best to ignore that short exchange. It wasn’t anything new. He knew his place; stay in the background while Elites shine on centre stage. It had been that way for years.</p>
<p>Zayne was sure to learn the Academy Hierarchy soon enough. </p>
<p>Unfortunately. </p>
<p>Shaking his head to clear it, Eishirou tugged at his shoulder bag as he moved toward the centre of the clearing. And to the pile of red stones where Jacob stood. Some of the stones had already extracted from the pile, placed upon the grass just like the photos indicated. </p>
<p>Lowering himself to his knees, Eishirou began to carefully inspect the stones. They were of many different sizes, quite heavy, and the width was about thirty centimetres. So, the stone tablet was quite sturdy before it was broken.</p>
<p>How it was broken was a mystery. Though, from the jagged edges of the stones, it wasn’t from simply toppling over. So, someone purposely damaged it. The reason for that could be anything; to keep what was written hidden, by accident, or just for shits and giggles. Vandalism was unfortunately something that had occurred throughout many eras.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Jacob asked him.</p>
<p>Eishirou picked up to pieces and was able to fit them together rather easily. “Restoring it won’t be a problem, provided that all the parts are accounted for.”</p>
<p>“How large is it?”</p>
<p>Good question.</p>
<p>“Let’s see.”</p>
<p>By laying his hands upon the stones, Eishirou could get a mental image of how something should look like. Specifically, the dimensions of an object. Occasionally, he encountered an object with recordings. Like a video playing in his head, he could get a glimpse of information held within the object. Some videos were detailed, while others were shaky and disjointed.</p>
<p>His Restore skills didn’t allow him to learn every little detail about an object. But enough to pique his interest or push an investigation in a certain direction.</p>
<p>And what the stones before him revealed was that the tablet had once been over seven feet tall. Making up of more stones than they currently had.</p>
<p>“Huh,” he uttered as the pulled back his hand and the recording faded from his mind. “Larger than I thought. I don’t think we have all the pieces.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Jacob didn’t sound remotely surprised or perturbed. Not having all the materials was something that was common, after all. “Well, best start inspecting the surrounding area.”</p>
<p>Eishirou pushed himself to his feet as Jacob turned to regard two hard labour packers of their group. “You two; lay out a sheet and place all the stone parts upon it separately.”</p>
<p>“You want me to start piecing it together it here?” Eishirou asked as he took a step back, allowing the other workers to do their job. They don’t need him leaning over their shoulders.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. “Yes. You work on that while I direct others to search for more materials.”</p>
<p>Eishirou reached into his bag for his archaeological tools. “I can’t fully restore it without all the parts, but I can arrange what we have and show you how much is left to find.” He turned to follow the workers moving the stones to a more suitable location and waved a hand over his shoulder. “Good luck.”</p>
<p>Dropping his bag to the ground but keeping it close, Eishirou crouched down as he began to carefully sort through the red stones. Moving rocks wasn’t how he had expected to spend his day, and he was fairly certain that he was going to get a sore muscle or two out of this exercise. But it wouldn’t be the first time.</p>
<p>He decided to first outline the estimated size of the tablet. And from there, it was much like a jig-saw puzzle; pick out the stones that made up the boarder and then fill in the middle by grouping together the stones that fitted with each other.</p>
<p>Hmm…strange. The stones that made up the outer boundary seemed to be all accounted for. And most of the inner stones were missing. The stones that held most of the writings. A little odd. </p>
<p>The words that were on the remnants they had didn’t make much sense. </p>
<p>Humanity…illuminating light…lily…</p>
<p>Hopefully, when they find the rest of the stones it would start to make sense.</p>
<p>“Eishirou!” Jacob’s voice pulled Eishirou’s musings. “When you’re free, there’s something I want you to inspect.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” he lifted his head and looked over in Jacob’s direction. “Find something else?”</p>
<p>In the far-right hand edge of the clearing, Jacob nodded his head. “Right. It’s a wooden chest. Has no sign that it is connected to the tablet, but a discovery is a discovery regardless.”</p>
<p>Wooden chest, huh? Would make things interesting if it was an ancient treasure chest.</p>
<p>“Sure, just give me a minute.”</p>
<p>Just let him document the stones he had gathered and their relationship to each other. Photos definitely help him keep track of him.</p>
<p>As Eishirou snapped a couple of quick photos, he heard footsteps moving in his direction. He looked up, half expecting Jacob to be standing there. Instead he found Zayne who’s own gaze was directed toward the stone remnants.</p>
<p>“This is that tablet thing from your notes?” he asked.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded as he set up for another photo. “Parts of it at least. What’s the area like?”</p>
<p>“Dense and quiet for the most part,” Zayne answered nonchalantly. Honestly sounding rather bored. “No sign of ShadowDwellers so far.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Eishirou sent Zayne a quick smile as he finished another photo. “Still, better be ready to pack up right quick.”</p>
<p>“Can you read the writing?” Zayne unexpectedly asked, his tilted to the side in curiosity. </p>
<p>“Hm, some of it,” Eishirou answered honestly, before he scrunched his nose slightly. “Though, it’s a bit…jumbled. It should start to make sense when I restore it.”</p>
<p>“How are you planning on doing that?”</p>
<p>Man, he was full of questions, wasn’t he? Eishirou didn’t mind, though. Better enjoy it while he could before Zayne was enlisted in the Academy Hierarchy.</p>
<p>“It’s a skill that I have, you could say. I’m able to restore anything infused with mana back to its original form. Provided all the parts are accounted.”</p>
<p>“Huh. Sounds useful.” Zayne actually sounded impressed. “What else can you do?</p>
<p>Was he just asking him questions because he was bored? Or was he genuinely interested? Maybe it was just an effort to get to know his new roommate?</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a medic. There’s that.” He already knew that, however. “But I can also pull information from relics and objects that are infused with mana.”</p>
<p>Zayne blinked. “Pull information?”</p>
<p>“Zayne!” Leon called out before Eishirou had a chance to reply. “We need to do another patrol.”</p>
<p>Zayne looked genuinely annoyed, disappointed even. “Ah, alright,” he said as he made to turn to leave.</p>
<p>A loud, high-pitched static noise suddenly resonated around the area. The noise made Eishirou jump and wince at the sound.</p>
<p>Zayne, on the other hand, had a far harsher reaction. He buckled forward, his hands flying up to clasp frantically against his ears. He then began to release this strangled, choked scream. A scream of intense pain.</p>
<p>And he was accompanied by the pained shouts of others.</p>
<p>Eishirou whipped around to frantically look over at everyone else within their expedition group. Literally everyone within the area were desperately clutching their heads, withering and screaming in pain.</p>
<p>“That noise…?”</p>
<p>A disruptive resonance. A sound of a lower frequency. Devastating to Indigo Children.</p>
<p>No…everyone had been compromised! He needed to find the source of the noise before…before someone did something desperate to stop the pain!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday to me~ :’D Hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou had to swallow back the panic rising in his chest. It was difficult, though. How everyone was screaming in agony, clutching their heads and withering while staying on their feet. Being the only person not suffering while everyone else was screaming was not at all pleasant.</p>
<p>The noise was responsible for their pain and reactions.</p>
<p>That high-pitched static noise. It was a negative frequency sound. It cut through the minds of Indigo Children. Elites and Passives alike.</p>
<p>Except for medics like him. Born with immunity (like Eishirou himself was, which was the driving force why he began his medical training) or through training, medics were literally the only Indigo Child to withstand the debilitating sound.</p>
<p>And as the team’s only medic, it was up to him to find the source of that noise.</p>
<p>Though it was difficult, he ignored the pained cries encircling him. He had to instead focus in on that debilitating static noise instead. He needed to narrow in on it.</p>
<p>The sound…was emitting from the right-hand corner of the clearing. Where…that wooden chest was found! Had someone opened it? Did it open by itself?</p>
<p>Well, that didn’t matter at the moment. He would work that out later.</p>
<p>He had to ducked and dived between those who were suffering as they continue to stagger about, groaning and sobbing in pain. He couldn’t help them. No healing could help them right now.</p>
<p>No, he needed to get to the source of the noise. And stop it.</p>
<p>Eishirou slipped on the grass and knelt next to the wooden chest. It wasn’t anything extraordinary. It was just a chest. A treasure chest in fairy tales.</p>
<p>The lid was thrown back. And inside was a relic. An orb.</p>
<p>That was the cause of the sound.</p>
<p>He slammed the lid down of the chest and quickly reengaged the lock. Again, the lock was unremarkable. Enticingly easy to open.</p>
<p>As soon as the lid fell shut and lock clicked into place, that debilitating noise frequency immediately dissipated.</p>
<p>Ugh, the chest <em>was</em> a trap. It may have been connected to the runestone after all. Destroying it wasn’t enough, they needed to booby-trap the area, too.</p>
<p>Eishirou breathed a sigh of relief. He noticed from the corner of his eye a coil of robe. He grabbed it and hastily tied it around the chest. Just in case it opened itself and not someone else.</p>
<p>Though, if someone did open it without inspecting it, the rope should prevent them from trying that again.</p>
<p>“Eishirou!” Jacob yelled, seemingly through gritted teeth. “What was that?”</p>
<p>Eishirou looked up from the chest to cast a quick glance at everyone. Some continued to clutch their heads, though no longer screaming. Some were on their knees. Those of Team 3 seemed to have been the most affected. Collapsed to the ground where they stood, hands over their ears in a desperate attempt to block out the pain. The residual ringing of the ears was likely to last for a while yet.</p>
<p>At least they were no longer screaming. That was…unnerving, to be completely honest.</p>
<p>He had no idea how painful that sound frequency was. Never experienced. But if it brought an Elite Team down to their knees, then it must be excruciating.</p>
<p>“It came from the chest when it was opened!” he replied as he pushed himself to his feet and jogged over to him.</p>
<p>“What? Who opened it?” Jacob demanded gruffly.</p>
<p>He, of course, couldn’t answer that.</p>
<p>Jacob was intent of finding out, however. And he glared fearsomely at the other workers. He soon narrowed in on someone. Eishirou couldn’t prevent himself from wincing as he turned to glance toward the one that earned Jacob’s ire.</p>
<p>And likely the ire of everyone.</p>
<p>“You fool!” Jacob raged at a member of their work crew. “How many times must I tell you? Do not touch anything until either Eishirou or I have had the chance to inspect it! Not only have you disobeyed direct orders, but you’ve potentially compromised the entire expedition. That sound was a trigger. And it very well may have alerted ShadowDwellers to our location.”</p>
<p>Oh…oh, that was bad.</p>
<p>“Eishirou, heal the Elites of any headaches that could compromise their ability to fight.”</p>
<p>“On it!”</p>
<p>He darted over to his shoulder bag and snatched it up off the ground. Thankfully he had remembered to pack his medical kit. Though, his passive healing should be enough to ease them of their headaches. And hopefully enough to rid them of the ringing in their ears.</p>
<p>The first Elite he approached was Zayne. He had managed to struggle back to his feet, though his hands continued to clutch at his head. He looked paler than before and his eyes were glazed over in pain.</p>
<p>“Zayne, let me.” Eishirou stood in front of Zayne and with his own hands, pushed aside Zayne’s so that he could touch his temples with his fingertips. A light green glow emanated from his hands, enveloping his hands in warmth. That warmth trickled down to his fingertips before gently slipping away completely, toward Zayne.</p>
<p>The green light around Eishirou’s hand faded and he took a step back, watching as the pained mist in Zayne’s dissipate. “Feeling better?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Zayne uttered as he came out of his dazed state.</p>
<p>Good. His healing was enough to at least make him conscious and mentally active again.</p>
<p>A light tugging at his jacket caused Eishirou to turn around to face the smallest and meekest member of Team 3. And she had her hand covering her nose and mouth as she stared blankly up at him.</p>
<p>Rinka then pulled her hand back, revealing bright red blood. “M-my nose is bleeding.”</p>
<p>Eishirou’s eyes widen in concern and he immediately dug around in his back for a handkerchief to clean up the blood. “Oh, let me have a look,” he muttered as he crouched down and began to inspect the young woman.</p>
<p>The bleeding was from the stress of the pain she had endured. Her vacant eyes also revealed that she was suffering from a headache. So, he wiped at the blood on her face with the handkerchief in one hand, while the other rested against the top of her head so that he could offer her some much-needed healing mana.</p>
<p>“You’re susceptible to sound frequency, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Was it because of her age? Or was the fact that she was susceptible to debilitating noises the reason for her meekness?</p>
<p>“What was that?” Zayne asked as Eishirou finished healing Rinka of her restrictions.</p>
<p>“A defence mechanism,” he replied and handed Rinka another clean handkerchief so that she could clean her hands. “A trap of sorts. It emits a high-pitched frequency that is devastating to Indigo Children.”</p>
<p>To Elites in particular, it seemed. He legit did not know that. Though, that probably shouldn’t be a surprise. No one would dare speak of a possible Elite weakness.</p>
<p>With Rinka in relatively stable and pain free state, Eishirou turned his attention to the other members of the Elite Team. They were all on their feet, though they also held far-away gazes. The thousand-yard stare of pain.</p>
<p>“You…don’t seem to have been affected,” Ernesta commented as Eishirou moved to offer her some healing.</p>
<p>“No. I have…an immunity to it, I suppose you could say,” he admitted as he placed his fingertips against her temples. “A bit of a cop-out, probably. But a medic can’t be affected by such things. What good is a medic if they could be disabled so easily?”</p>
<p>After the healing was administered, her placid smile returned to Ernesta’s lips. “Ah, good point.”</p>
<p>Leon was the next person in need of healing and was wordlessly compliant. He was the easiest of the last to deal with, however. He expected some resistance, and maybe resentment from Tatsu.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Tatsu dutifully stepped forward to receive his healing. His expression was stoic, showing no emotion. His eyes did have a slight haze to them, but other than that he did any and all discomfort. And when Eishirou healed him, he wordlessly turned from him and walked away.</p>
<p>…His ego might be the thing that was causing him the most pain.</p>
<p>Ernesta reached into the holster strapped to her thigh and she revealed the base of her chosen weapon. It appeared like a simple silver rod, but it was actually a compact lance. The blade was condensed mana, and when it was in such a condense, compact state, it had the ability to cut through just about anything.</p>
<p>“Everyone, be on your guard; ShadowDwellers are also affected by that sound. They may be surrounding us as we speak.”</p>
<p>Zayne quickly unholstered his own weapons. They appeared to be that of handguns, but as he flicked his wrists, two blades of blue condensed mana appeared from the hilts. They were effectively gun-blades.</p>
<p>Gun-blades weren’t uncommon. Having two, though, was a little unusual. As far as Eishirou knew at least. Not that he had must experience with the weapons of Elites.</p>
<p>“Eishirou, stay in the centre of the clearing,” Zayne ordered, sounded decidedly very serious. “Get ready to depart, quickly.”</p>
<p>Ah, yeah, that was his cue to get out of the way. “Ok. Good luck.”</p>
<p>He turned on his heel and lifted the strap of his bag over his head. As he laid the strap across his chest, manoeuvring the bag behind him he faintly heard Ernesta issue another order.</p>
<p>“Zayne; ensure Eishirou’s safety.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Well, that was a surprising command. Man, she was taking what Jacob said to heart. Though, Zayne responded rather…quickly. He sounded determined, too.</p>
<p>Well, they were just doing their jobs, after all. He shouldn’t think too deeply about it. It was reassuring that they were there, though. He honestly didn’t have much experience with ShadowDwellers, despite numerous ShadowDweller sightings and incidents around the city. He had always been lucky enough to avoid them.</p>
<p>Would his luck continue? Probably not…</p>
<p>“Something’s coming,” Tatsu suddenly stated.</p>
<p>“More than one,” Ernesta replied.</p>
<p>It was only then that Eishirou realised how…quiet the forest around them had become. No insects. No birds chirping. Even the rustling of leaves had disappeared.</p>
<p>Wilderness was never quiet. The only time silence reigned was when…a predator was around, right?</p>
<p>Swallowing back his trepidation, Eishirou jogged over to Jacob, who was hastily issuing orders and an attempting to all equipment and discoveries packed and ready for transport.</p>
<p>“What do you want me to do?”</p>
<p>“Help get the stone tablet ready for removal,” Jacob immediately responded. “Then stay in the centre of the clearing and wait for word from Team 3. They’ll find an escape route for us.”</p>
<p>So…they really were going to be running out of this forest. Still hoping they weren’t going to run out screaming, though. He…had heard enough pained and scared shrills to last him a lifetime already.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that he had spent time attempting to piece together the stone tablet, Eishirou helped in hastily, but carefully, packing the stones into crates and placing them on small but durable hover transporters.</p>
<p>A loud cracking caused Eishirou to tense. That noise was very loud. And distinct. It was the sound of a tree splitting in half. And a moment later came the sound of said tree crashing to the forest floor, breaking off branches and limbs of other trees as it fell.</p>
<p>From the noise alone, he estimated that the tree was tall and old. And that meant something extremely powerful was responsible.</p>
<p>A ShadowDweller was responsible.</p>
<p>Soon, the sound of rustling leaves and cracking of limbs filled his ears. The sounds were coming from behind him, so he instinctively spun around. Team 3 stood tall in anticipation like sentinels, facing the northern edge of the clearing. They were tense, but seemingly unafraid. They didn’t even flinch as the sounds grew louder and the rustling of leaves and shrubbery drew closer.</p>
<p>And then…they appeared.</p>
<p>Like shadows, but pitch black and absorbing all light, creatures known as ShadowDwellers skulked through the trees. They took on the form of mutant scorpions, but far, far more intimidating. Instead of two pincers, they had four. Instead of keeping its head low and tail high, it stood up on six insect legs, and its tail swung wildly behind it.</p>
<p>There were at least six of them. No, eight. Wait…there was more. They kept creeping out of the shadows. And towered over Team 3.</p>
<p>And yet, they still didn’t wince.</p>
<p>“Alright,” Zayne said as he rolled his shoulders nonchalantly, casually flicking the gun-blades in his hands. “Time for us to do our job.”</p>
<p>Leon idly pulled a gauntlet upon his right hand. He wiggled his fingers to ensure a snug fit, and a split-second later, claws of orange mana shot out from his gauntlet. “Let’s make this quick.”</p>
<p>Zayne pulled his body into a fighting stance. “Roger.”</p>
<p>The second a ShadowDweller set a terrifying foot into the clearing; Team 3 sprung forward.</p>
<p>The sweet meekness that Rinka presented just moments ago was long gone. Her expression was stoic, cold in a way. Emotionless as she ruthlessly cut through the ShadowDwellers with her single-edge blade of light pink mana.</p>
<p>Tatsu was, as expected, flawless yet ruthless with his duel mana pistols. He didn’t miss a single shot, taking out the ShadowDwellers pincers and stinger before they had the chance to use them. He did all that with a small smirk on his lips.</p>
<p>Despite his bulky stature, Leon’s agility was second to none. He effortlessly avoided all murderous flailing of the ShadowDwellers. Ducking at the right times to avoid an attack by mere inches, and then striking his own deadly assault.</p>
<p>Ernesta kept her placid, peaceful expression. Just…casually and effortlessly slicing through the bodies of ShadowDwellers with her yellow mana tipped lance. Attacking them so quickly that they bodies dissipated from existence before they even hit the ground. Honestly, she looked as if she was barely breaking a sweat.</p>
<p>Well, she was the leader of Team 3.</p>
<p>The members of Team 3 were impressive. But Zayne, he…he was amazing. The speed that he cut through the ShadowDwellers, shooting them with mana bullets and then cutting through them with a single slice, was incredible.</p>
<p>He never faltered, never second-guessed his movements and actions.</p>
<p>He was so…</p>
<p>A hand suddenly grasping his shoulder literally pulled him from his mesmerized observation.</p>
<p>“Don’t focus on the Elites,” Jacob said as he forced Eishirou to focus on the task at hand. “Do your job while they do theirs.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Eishirou replied out of instinct before doing just as he was told.</p>
<p>He returned to preparing the stones for transportation. He had to admit that it was difficult to focus with the stones instead of the battle playing out behind his back. The need to spin around to lay eyes on the skirmish was instinctive, almost overpowering.</p>
<p>When the last stone was placed, Jacob grasped his shoulder again. “Now, grab that chest and let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>Eishirou managed to give the Jacob a half smile. “Sounds good.”</p>
<p>He jumped to his feet and ran over to where the wooden chest sat within the green foliage. The chest wasn’t all that big, thankfully, so he would be able to pick it up. And he was likely chosen to grab it because he was immune to the nasty little relic locked inside.</p>
<p>He quickly reached the wooden treasure. He stooped down to pick it up only for a strange sound to cause him to pause. It was the sound of breaking roots and grass vines. And the sound of rocks, large rocks rolling and bouncing across the ground.</p>
<p>Eishirou spun around, only to find himself staring up at the black, shadowy form of a large scorpion.</p>
<p>It…burst up through the ground?!</p>
<p>And that very same ground suddenly gave way beneath Eishirou’s feet as the ShadowDweller flailed violently. All he could really comprehend was weightlessness and the smell of fresh dirt.</p>
<p>After that, last thing he heard was someone calling his name before everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all honesty I’ve been itching to write this chapter for some time :3c So I hope you’ll enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou’s head was swimming as he tried to open his eyes. But his eyelids felt so heavy. He knew he had to open them, though. He felt…strange. Almost weightless, yet his limbs were heavy. There was…something around his upper back and his legs were, well, dangling over something else.</p>
<p>He couldn’t feel the ground. </p>
<p>Ground…wait, the ground gave way!  </p>
<p>He unwittingly uttered a soft groan as he scrunched up his nose. With a lot more effort than it should require, he opened his eyes. And was met with…darkness. Not pitch-black darkness, but there was no sign of sunlight.</p>
<p>Why was it so dark? Did night fall already? Where was he?</p>
<p>“Eishirou?”</p>
<p>His name caused Eishirou to roll his head to the right only for his gaze to fall on the emblem of the Silverleaf Academy. A tilt of his head backwards then showed him a pair of purple eyes looking down at him in concern.</p>
<p>“Z-Zayne?”</p>
<p>An expression that was of genuine relief appeared on Zayne’s face. “You’re awake.”</p>
<p>Eishirou soon realised why he wasn’t able to feel the ground and why he felt as if he was somehow weightless…he was being carried by Zayne. An arm around his shoulders. Another under his knees. And they held him securely against his chest.</p>
<p>“Wh-what?” he practically squeaked as his face flushed with embarrassment. </p>
<p>That soon died down, however, when he abruptly remembered why the ground beneath his feet have given way. “Wait, that ShadowDweller?”</p>
<p>“It’s dead,” Zayne answered sharply.</p>
<p>In other words, he fought it by himself. But did he do so easily or…?</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>There was an expression of mild amusement on Zayne’s face. “Worry about yourself.”</p>
<p>His blush made a swift return. “I’m fine. Could you, ah, put me down?”</p>
<p>It was kinda awkward having a conversation with someone when they were carrying them in their arms. S-sure, he felt safe and all. But it was still…strange.</p>
<p>Zayne complied, bending down to place Eishirou’s feet to the ground before letting him stand under his own strength. He did keep an arm around his shoulders, however. Which was fortunate as soon as Eishirou stood to his full height, he had an unexpected dizzy spell. And promptly fell back into Zayne. </p>
<p>“Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I’m…fine,” Eishirou automatically replied. He, however, sighed a moment later and touched his forehead. “Just feeling a little light-headed for some reason. Did I hit my head?”</p>
<p>“Let me see.”</p>
<p>Only when Zayne suddenly, but gently raked his fingers through his hair, did Eishirou realise that it wasn’t a blow to the head that was making him dizzy. He was…giddy. From embarrassment. </p>
<p>A-ah, what should he do?! </p>
<p>His heart was racing. Why was it racing?</p>
<p>“Can’t see anything,” Zayne commented before a sense of frustration edged into his voice. “Though it is hard to see down here period.” </p>
<p>Which was somewhat fortunate for Eishirou. Ooh, boy. He must be blushing up a storm right now. He hoped that Zayne couldn’t hear or feel his racing heart.</p>
<p>Zayne suddenly smacked his forehead with his hand. “Duh, I can fix that.”</p>
<p>Eishirou wanted to ask what he meant, but the Elite prompted him to step away from him. Zayne than closed his eyes in concentration.</p>
<p>Flickers of blue light suddenly appeared behind him. Lights of mana. He was calling forth his mana to give them some kind of illumination?</p>
<p>A second later, wings of condense mana appeared from behind him. Not from his back, but inches from him. They were a blue in colour and not made of feathers. Rather condense mana in the style of feathers. Advanced Elites could summon wings for battle. And to fly, allowing for greater advantage. </p>
<p>“That’s better,” Zayne said with a grin as the blue light from his mana wings illuminated the area. “Now we can see where we’re going.”</p>
<p>That was true. But…duel weapons, able to battle against ShadowDwellers alone, wings – Zayne must be quite the skilled Elite!</p>
<p>There were a lot of questions running through his head. But Eishirou would have to wonder about the enigma of Zayne later. He had more pressing matters to attend to. For example;</p>
<p>“Where are we?” Eishirou asked aloud as he turned to look at their new surroundings. “That ShadowDweller, it came from underground.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Appears that we have an underground passage here.”</p>
<p>He was right. Stone walls surrounded them, linear and cubic. The air was stale and stifling. And every few feet sturdy wooden support beams were seen, though they were old and crumbling in some areas.</p>
<p>“A man-made one at that,” Eishirou commented as he brushed his hand against the stone wall closest to him. The stone was cold, covered in dried moss. He brushed the moss aside to reveal telling markings and scraps within the stone.</p>
<p>He idly looked down at the ground and kicked at the dirt. Again, there were pick marks there, too. Though, they did appear different. Deeper. </p>
<p>“Old, though. They must have used pick-axes to work on this. It could have been a mine.”</p>
<p>“Mining for what?”</p>
<p>Zayne was likely wondering why there would be a mine in such a dense forest and a remote island. But the era of which made these tunnels were millenniums ago. The environment would have been different back them.</p>
<p>Eishirou shrugged. “Anything. Gold, silver, other ores. Maybe something else entirely.”</p>
<p>If it was once a mine at some point, then there had to be an exit or two. The paths, though, were also likely to similar to a maze. And who knows how many other cave-ins had occurred during the years.</p>
<p>They needed a map.</p>
<p>“Wait, my tablet?” Eishirou abruptly remembered that he had thrown his tablet back into his bag during the chaos of the ShadowDweller battle earlier. And he was still carrying his bag when he fell.</p>
<p>He immediately dug around in his bag, silently hoping that it wasn’t damaged during the fall. His fingers brushed against the smooth screen and he pulled it out. Turning it on seemed to take longer than usual, but the light of the screen soon flickered on. </p>
<p>“Whew, it’s not broken,” he said around a sigh of relief and tapped at the screen to pull up the location scanner. “I should be able to create a map now. Hopefully it will prevent us from walking in circles.”</p>
<p>“We can’t go back the way we came,” Zayne stated. “A cave-in prevents that.”</p>
<p>Zayne turned to look behind them, directing the illuminating light of his wings in that direction, too. And just as he said, piles of stone and rumble blocked the path behind them. From floor to ceiling. Though there were small gaps within the stone, allowing for only the softest of light to filter through. It would take ages for them to remove all the stones and clamber up that way.</p>
<p>So close to freedom, yet so far. How frustrating. </p>
<p>That was likely the very hole that Eishirou fell in. And Zayne…</p>
<p>He…really jumped down to rescue him, huh? He was a dedicated bodyguard.</p>
<p>He was glad, in a way. He didn’t have to navigate the mine alone. That would have been very unnerving.</p>
<p>Oh, before they do anything, he had better try to reach Jacob. He was no doubt extremely worried about him. Unfortunately, as he pulled out his communicator, it revealed that there was no reception. It wasn’t sporadic or weak, there was simply none to be found.</p>
<p>That was disconcerting, to be completely honest. Did they fall a long way, or was there something in these tunnels blocking reception?</p>
<p>One question would be easy to answer. Eishirou turned his attention back to his tablet and the locator revealed that he was approximately twenty feet beneath the ground. Hm…they might cause interference. </p>
<p>“Your communicator?”</p>
<p>“No reception,” Eishirou sighed and put it away.</p>
<p>“Mine’s dead, too.”</p>
<p>“Well, I guess we have no choice but to go forward,” Eishirou said as he turned away from the pile of rubble. And down the long, dark corridor before them.</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll need to stay close to my side,” Zayne instructed as he placed a hand on Eishirou’s shoulder and physically pulled him against his left side. Practically nestling him against him and his wing. “And stay in front of my wings so I can keep an eye on you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ok,” was all that Eishirou could utter.</p>
<p>The sounds of their footfalls were the only thing that they could hear. And it was unnerving, to be honest. It was so quiet. True silence, where nothing was heard, was just unnatural. Everything made noise. Insects, animals, even water and flowers had the capacity to make noise.</p>
<p>They soon reached an intersection. Three different paths to choose from. Well, two actually. The one to their left was partially caved in. Thick roots and vines barred the way with large stones.</p>
<p>Zayne pulled out one of his mana holsters. “Want me to cut through the vines?”</p>
<p>Eishirou thought for a moment before he shook his head. “I’m not confident in the structure of that area. It could cause a greater cave-in. Let’s continue moving. If all else fails, we’ll have to come back to it.”</p>
<p>He tapped the screen of his tablet. “I’ll make a note of its location just in case.”</p>
<p>“Then, we’ve got two paths to choose from,” Zayne stated. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s fifty-fifty at this point,” Eishirou returned as he made another note on his map. “Let’s just take the path in front of us. If it’s wrong, we can always come back.”</p>
<p>Zayne just nodded his head. Though, it was easy to tell that he didn’t fancy having to spend more time down here than necessary. And Eishirou could agree. He didn’t mind exploring new areas, but he could do without the threat of cave-ins and ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>Once again, only the sound of their footsteps accompanied them as they walked down another dark, dank hallway. The light from Zayne’s wings were reassuring, though. As was the Elite himself. Eishirou was so glad he wasn’t alone. Though, did feel a sense of guilt that his new roommate had been unwittingly dragged down with him.</p>
<p>What a first day for Zayne, right?</p>
<p>As they turned a corner, they were presented with another fork in the road. Again, two options. Although, there was also a large crack in the wall. There was no sign of debris. And it looked big enough for them to slip through if necessary. </p>
<p>Before Eishirou could even begin to weigh up his options, Zayne suddenly slipped his arm around Eishirou’s waste and tugged him firmly against his side. Eishirou just kinda fell against him. He didn’t even have the chance to utter a sound of surprise when the wings illuminating their ways flickered out and only the light of Eishirou’s tablet was seen.</p>
<p>The next thing he knew, Zayne had all but shoved him into that opening in the wall before he squeezed himself in, too. His arm around him once more, as the other gripped his mana holster.</p>
<p>A blush raged across Eishirou’s cheeks as he looked up at the stern and serious Elite. “Wha-?”</p>
<p>“Shh,” Zayne hushed quietly. “Something’s coming.”</p>
<p>Eishirou hadn’t heard a thing, but he trusted Zayne all the same. Even though he made his heart pound in his chest. Was…was it necessary for him to hold him so close? Like, he wasn’t complaining. Not really. Maybe a little.</p>
<p>His…his chest was firm. And his abs feel the same. And his arms felt just as strong…</p>
<p>Gah!</p>
<p>It was just hard to concentrate, ok! J-just don’t let him hear his racing heart and comment on it!</p>
<p>A strange sound pulled Eishirou from his inner panic.</p>
<p>It was a scraping noise. Something, lots of little somethings were…scurrying across the stone ground. Scraping, kicking stones. Making a ruckus that was moving closer. At a rapid pace.</p>
<p>Eishirou subconsciously pressed himself against Zayne’s chest as the sound grew. He had inwardly complained about the silence before, but that sound was worse!</p>
<p>The sound of scurrying grew louder. And menacing. The ground around them and under their feet began to quake, causing Eishirou to unconsciously press himself against Zayne further. And that noise…it was thunderous! The very air around them seemed to tremble.</p>
<p>He was almost afraid to look, yet curious at the same time. He peered around Zayne, who in turn kept a firm grip around his holster and stared through the opening with a piercing glare.</p>
<p>His gaze had grown somewhat accustomed to the darkness around them. And he was able to make out a shape. Though, it was honestly more like a blur. It was pitch-black, even blacker than the world around them. Large. Compassing floor to ceiling. </p>
<p>And that kind of all-consuming darkness meant one thing.</p>
<p>A ShadowDweller.</p>
<p>The trembling earth around them intensified from both the movement and sound of trundling of many scraping feet as it sped past their hiding spot, not slowing down for even a second. It moved so quickly. And it was so large. Absolutely relentless in its forward movement. He didn’t even want to imagine getting struck by the thing.</p>
<p>Long body, long spindly legs. It looked like a giant centipede. Of course, he couldn’t really tell since it was moving so fast.</p>
<p>As abruptly as it had appeared into view, it trundled out of view. Though the sound of its many legs scraping against the stones lingered.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, that disappeared, too.</p>
<p>Slowly, Zayne edged the two of them from their hiding spot. Eishirou continued to hold onto the front of Zayne’s jacket, however, as the Elite quickly inspected their surroundings for further threats.</p>
<p>“…It’s gone,” Zayne finally uttered as his mana wings flickered in existence.</p>
<p>Eishirou breathed a sigh of relief and glanced down at the rocky ground at their feet. And he saw new scuff marks across the stone and moss.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t pick-axes that made those chisel marks on the floor after all. </p>
<p>“There’s ShadowDwellers down here, too?” Though, that wasn’t entirely a question. More like a comment of exasperation. </p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head nevertheless. “Different to the ones we encountered above. They’re prowling for something. Likely us.”</p>
<p>Eishirou winced. That sounded about right. </p>
<p>Zayne stepped away from him, only to suddenly snare his right hand with his left. “Stay close to me.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt himself blush again. “A-alright,” he muttered weakly as Zayne led the two of them more cautiously through the dark tunnels once more. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou tried to concentrate on his tablet, but the firm grip that Zayne had on his hand was somewhat distracting. The grip was tight, but not painful. Yet his heart raced at the touch regardless, which was honestly pretty stupid. Zayne just wanted to ensure his safety. And what easier way to ensure that he didn’t fall through a hole in the floor or trip and hurt himself than physically keeping a hold of him?</p>
<p>That explanation, though, made him feel…disappointed. For some inexplicable reason.</p>
<p>He had to get that out of his head. He was in a mine, at least twenty-feet underground, with Zayne as his only companion and bodyguard. Oh, they were also lost. And there were massive centipede-like ShadowDwellers trundling about at the speed of a freight train.</p>
<p>He clearly had other things to worry about. </p>
<p>And not how warm Zayne’s hand was around his…</p>
<p>…Gah.</p>
<p>Zayne’s hand suddenly tightened around his as he tugged him protectively to his side. “Careful, there’s a hole in the wall here,” he explained lowly.</p>
<p>Lifting his gaze from his tablet, he saw that Zayne wasn’t exaggerating. There was a large hole in the wall. From floor to ceiling. And about…seven feet in width. </p>
<p>Eishirou glanced around at the ground before the hole. There were bits of stones and debris splayed out from the hole and into the hallway where they stood. In a matter akin to a force striking the wall from the other side. </p>
<p>He kinda had an idea as to what could have been responsible.</p>
<p>“It…looks like that centipede ShadowDweller smashed through this at one point.”</p>
<p>Zayne frowned. “That means we’re potentially in its way again.”</p>
<p>“It…looks lighter in here,” Eishirou mused aloud. “It might lead us out.”</p>
<p>Zayne wasn’t exactly thrilled but what other options did they have at this point? </p>
<p>“I guess there’s only one way to find out,” he muttered as he cautiously stepped into the new darken tunnel, keeping Eishirou close to him as he did so.</p>
<p>He spent a few moments looking at their new surroundings, gazing up and down, left and right. Searching for anything that could be a threat. Listening intently. </p>
<p>So, Eishirou kept his mouth shut, waiting for the Elite to take the lead once more. When, finally, Zayne chose a direction and they continued their trek through the unknown tunnels.</p>
<p>Their surroundings had changed subtly, and yet significantly. The stone walls weren’t perfectly carved, or symmetric. The pathways weren’t created in a grid pattern. Facing north to south, or west to east.</p>
<p>The one thing he noticed immediately was the lack of destruction. The hole lead straight into a wall. No signs of damage to be found. If a centipede ShadowDweller was responsible, then why did it just create a hole and leave?</p>
<p>Strange.</p>
<p>The second thing he noticed was that the stone corridors had turned into winding tunnels. Imperfect in structure. The floor beneath their feet sloped upwards and downwards at random intervals. There were no wooden support beams to be seen. And the deafening silence had given way to the sound of dripping water from somewhere. He wasn’t entire how close or how far; the acoustics within caves made accurately pin-pointing anything quite difficult. </p>
<p>And Eishirou little to no experience with caves.</p>
<p>It would have been easy to assume that the paths they now walked where natural. Likely to have been created over time. Or by the very ShadowDweller they had hid from.</p>
<p>Only…</p>
<p>“Torches.”</p>
<p>“Hm?” Zayne uttered.</p>
<p>Eishirou pointed to the objects that were spaced out along the walls at certain intervals. Within hollowed out nooks upon the stone walls was a wooden stick draped in thick, tar-laden cloth. He remembered seeing such things in his previous research. They were objects that ancient peoples used to illuminate their paths. </p>
<p>“Those things set into the wall. They’re torches. Not like the ones we know. If you set the end of fire, it acts like a torch.”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head idly, only mildly interested as his caution was in high gear. “There’s a line of them,” he commented.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eishirou replied as he glanced down at his tablet to note that they were heading north. “I think we’re in a new-no older part of the underground tunnels. If we follow the torches, they might lead us to something.”</p>
<p>“A door, I hope,” Zayne commented dryly as he continued to lead the way.</p>
<p>“Yeah, so do I.”</p>
<p>Someone, at some point, had been down in these tunnels. And the torches had to begin and end somewhere. Hopefully, by following them, it will lead them to a way out.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of cautious walking, Zayne pulled him to a stop once more. There wasn’t protectiveness in his posture this time. But curiosity. </p>
<p>“Look at this,” he said simply as he pointed to the wall next to him.</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately peered around. And by the blue light of his mana wings, he saw that had caught his attention. “Cave paintings.”</p>
<p>Though the etching were faded due to time, the figures found were easy to recognize. Brown figures of humans with spears and weapons appeared to be in a battle. Facing off against three others. Creatures that were large and painted with rich, black paint. Purposely so. As if the ancient painter had wanted to emphasize how dark those very creatures were.</p>
<p>And those creatures…</p>
<p>“They look like ShadowDwellers,” Zayne stated.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded his head in agreement and snapped a quick photo of the figures with his tablet. He’d look at it in greater detail back at the Academy. “They do.”</p>
<p>The centipede. Scorpions. The third was the form of a spider. A large spider that towered over everything within the painting.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but wonder; Were they native to the area at some point in history? Or were they myths and legends brought to life because of the Bombardment?</p>
<p>Maybe the stones and paintings could tell him? If there was enough mana, that was.</p>
<p>Setting his tablet within his bag, Eishirou placed his hand against the cool stone and closed his eyes. He tried to connect with the mana hidden within the stones. Yet, he wasn’t able to. “Hah, there’s a little bit of mana here, but not enough to pull a recording. So, we can only speculate what they mean.”</p>
<p>“Pull a recording?” Zayne abruptly asked, reminding Eishirou that he hadn’t had the chance to explain earlier.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s another skill that I have. With the use of mana and under the right circumstances, I can literally pull information from an object. Sometimes I receive images in my mind. Sometimes voices from long ago. The information I receive depends on the nature of the mana stored inside.”</p>
<p>In spite of the dim lighting, Zayne actually looked impressed. “You mean you can actually see or hear events from the past?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “That’s right. It’s something I’ve been able to do for as long as I can remember.” </p>
<p>Zayne appeared as if he wanted to know more, but abruptly snapped his mouth shut and looked toward the path they had taken. “We’ll talk more once we get out of this shit-hole,” muttered, agitation seemingly masking his unease. He must have also noted the paintings looked like the ShadowDwellers they had encountered thus far. </p>
<p>There was one they hadn’t yet. The one in the form a large, long-legged spider.</p>
<p>…Please don’t let there be a massive spider ShadowDweller waiting for them somewhere in these tunnels.</p>
<p>With their linked hands, Zayne prompted Eishirou to continue moving forward.</p>
<p>Again, they moved as silently as they could manage. Eishirou pulled out his tablet again to keep an eye on the map. Yet, his gaze kept drifting to the surrounding stone walls. As they moved, he noted more and more cave paintings. Some were faded and unrecognisable. Others predicting ancient drawings of humans and what was once considered to be important figureheads. </p>
<p>It was fascinating, he had to admit. He wished he could study them further and tell Jacob about them. But any investigation or research would have to wait. </p>
<p>Poor Jacob. He must be so worried about him. Eishirou hoped that he was ok. And wasn’t attempting to do anything reckless to try to find him.</p>
<p>Zayne’s left mana wing abruptly encircled him, and it wasn’t until he heard the distinct sound of rocks cracking and scraping against each other did Eishirou realise that loose rocks above their heads had chosen the exact moment they stepped beneath them to fall.</p>
<p>He had used his wing to deflect the rocks and prevent them from causing serious damage to Eishirou.</p>
<p>Honestly, Eishirou was so grateful that Zayne was there. If he wasn’t, he had no doubt that he would have been dead by now. It was an unnerving thought, but it was true. If not by the cave-in, then definitely by that centipede ShadowDweller.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Eishirou said in earnest as Zayne lowered his wing.</p>
<p>Zayne simply nodded his head. “We need to get out of here before there’s another cave in,” he stated as a frown tugged at his lips. “And I think that centipede is getting close again.”</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t stop himself from grimacing at the thought. They were lucky that there was a crawlspace in the tunnel wall that allowed them to hide. From the look of these tunnels, they may not be so lucky the next time they encountered the thing.</p>
<p>“What’s that noise?” Zayne suddenly asked, his left wing curled protectively around Eishirou once more. “It’s not that centipede. Is it something else?”</p>
<p>Eishirou listened for a moment. There was…a howling noise. It was slight. With wanes and peaks.</p>
<p>“I think it’s the wind,” Eishirou finally replied.</p>
<p>If so, that meant that there was an opening to the outside word somewhere. They hadn’t heard anything like it before. Could they be heading in the right direction?</p>
<p>“Let’s keep moving,” Zayne said.</p>
<p>The sound of the howling grew louder the further they moved down the tunnel. And the closer they moved toward it, the clearer it was to recognise. It was the wind. Eishirou could even smell it. The grass and fresh air from the forest. There was an opening somewhere.</p>
<p>The question was; how big was it?</p>
<p>The path they were on sloped upwards sharply toward a man-size opening, with unlit touches hanging on either side. From the archway over the opening, Eishirou speculated that what was on the other side wasn’t another tunnel. </p>
<p>A room perhaps?</p>
<p>Cautiously stepping through the opening, they found themselves in something bigger than a room.</p>
<p>“This…It’s a chamber,” Eishirou muttered as he stared up at the high ceiling above their heads. And as he did so, he noticed that there were small open windows at the very peaks of the four walls. “Look, sunlight.”</p>
<p>Zayne uttered a small sigh of relief. “There must be a way to get out of here. If not, I’ll make one.”</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately checked his communicator. There was a small bar of reception. But it was sporadic at best. Still, he should try to get a message out to Jacob. At least tell him that he’s fine.</p>
<p>“I’m going to try to send a message,” he told Zayne.</p>
<p>“Can you send coordinates?” </p>
<p>“I’ll try. I’ll give him what my map is telling me.”</p>
<p>He started the message with a simple “I’m fine”. He mentioned Zayne was with him and they were in an underground passage. He added the coordinates at the end. It was short and to the point. And hopefully enough to ease Jacob’s fears about his safety.</p>
<p>And he figured out where the coordinates led.</p>
<p>Still, they shouldn’t sit and wait for the rescue party to arrive. That centipede ShadowDweller might find them first.</p>
<p>“Look,” Zayne prompted after Eishirou hit send on his communicator. “Another cave painting.”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned to look in the direction Zayne was. What he saw was a surprise. He was expecting the stick figures of the previous paintings. The one before them, however, was far different.</p>
<p>It was located on the western wall of the chamber. Before it, a set of stone stairs leading up to an altar at its base. Long forgotten candles and dried, rotten food scraps littered the altar’s surface.</p>
<p>The painting itself was that of a dark brown, somewhat feminine face. Serene and with eyes closed gently. Hair of many different colours cascaded around the face as a crown of white feathers adorn their brow. The centre piece of that crown was a crimson teardrop. From that grew a flower of vivid red petals.</p>
<p>The colours within the mosaic were intense. Showing no age to how long it had been there. If it weren’t for the several missing pieces of stones.</p>
<p>“It’s a…portrait?” Eishirou muttered as he carefully walked over to stand before the mural. “It must be important. It’s centre feature within this chamber.”</p>
<p>“Not as broken as the stone tablet, but certainly not in one piece,” Zayne added as he kept a sceptical eye on their surroundings.</p>
<p>“No,” Eishirou shook his head and climbed the stairs, hoping to get a better look. As he took the second step, a soft clack near his foot told him that he had kicked a stone. Instinctively, he looked down, hoping that the floor wasn’t about to give way again.</p>
<p>However, the stone that laid near his foot possessed the same vivid colours as the mosaic. “Wait, I think the pieces are scattered around here,” he stated when he noticed other brightly coloured stones. “Let me try putting it together. Maybe it’ll have a hint about how we can get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Zayne relented as he moved to join him. “I can’t see a door otherwise.”</p>
<p>Eishirou placed his tablet and communicator into his carry bag before he crouched down and gathered the pieces of coloured stones. He counted six pieces of stone, and funnily enough, there were six gaps within the mosaic.</p>
<p>He took a moment to estimate which piece went where. When he began to replace them, the stones slotted into place easily. </p>
<p>“Now, let me just restore it…”</p>
<p>Eishirou placed both his hands flat against the mosaic. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate, and to feel for the mana that resided within the stone artwork. This time, there were ample amounts of mana for him to work with.</p>
<p>He drew in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.</p>
<p>The cracks and imperfections within the stones glowed a bright green under his hands. Slowly, it began to etch itself back together, returning to its full and original form. The colourful paint grew denser, too. </p>
<p>Before Eishirou could pull his hands away, mana suddenly came rushing into him. Showing itself to him through a series of pictures. </p>
<p>The mosaic in a room filled with gold and treasure. Ancient tribesman honouring the painting. Fresh herbs and bread adorning the altar. Some symbols in a pattern. Someone pressing in tiles on the floor. Stairs. A door. And a golden crown with a red flower resting upon a pedestal. </p>
<p>As suddenly as the recording rushed into him, it left. Causing Eishirou to utter a gasp of surprise and to lurch himself backwards.</p>
<p>Right into Zayne’s waiting arms.</p>
<p>“What happened?” he demanded in a truly concerned way as he practically carried him down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Eishirou immediately muttered as he touched his forehead. “I just saw a recording.”</p>
<p>There were times where he couldn’t control when a recording came to him. This was one of those times. And when they came to him unprepared, they left him feeling lightheaded. </p>
<p>“What did you see?” Zayne asked as he kept a firm arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>“It was a jumble of still pictures,” he replied as he ran a hand through his hair. “One of them was…a golden crown. Like that of the portrait, but like…real. Wait, I think there’s a set of stairs here. A switch. I saw something in the recording. Pressing in floor tiles on the floor…”</p>
<p>Zayne did a quick survey of their surroundings. “Where about?”</p>
<p>Eishirou gently pushed away from Zayne. And though the Elite was reluctant, he allowed him to stand on his own two feet. He then walked into the centre of the room. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to remember what the recordings had shown to him.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes and walked into the centre of the chamber. And crouched down. He brushed aside the dirt and debris that littered the ground and felt his fingertips brush against small indentations.</p>
<p>“Zayne, can I have a bit more light over here?”</p>
<p>Dutifully, Zayne walked to his side and allowed his mana wings to illuminate the area.</p>
<p>On the floor where Eishirou knelt was three engravings. On three protruding tiles.</p>
<p>Symbols…Oh, the recording! Sun, moon, and star. In that order. He needed to press in the tiles in that order.</p>
<p>While part of him was still very cautious, another part told him that pressing the tiles would be fine. It would lead them back to the outside world. And to safety.</p>
<p>So, he pressed in the tiles one by one.</p>
<p>A loud grinding noise suddenly infiltrated the area. Prompting Zayne to become on guard once more. But as Eishirou looked up toward the wall that faced opposite of the mosaic, he watched as part of the stone wall unexpectedly slid to the side. Like an automatic door. </p>
<p>And behind it was a set of stairs.</p>
<p>“Ah, it worked!” Eishirou said excitedly as he jumped to his feet.</p>
<p>Zayne’s arms were suddenly around him again, prompting him to let out a squeak of surprise. “Let’s go before it closes!”</p>
<p>Well, Eishirou didn’t have much say in it otherwise; Zayne had snared him by the wrist and dragged him toward the stairs. And out into the near blinding light of the sun once more.</p>
<p>They had to push through some thick, green undergrowth. But they were outside. Back in the lush green forest they had entered. The sound of birds chirping and insects buzzing about aimlessly filled his ears. And the scent of fresh air filled his lungs.</p>
<p>To say he was relieved would be an understatement.</p>
<p>“We’re finally out,” Zayne muttered, also sounding relieved.</p>
<p>Glancing behind him, Eishirou noted that the stone door remained open. He pulled out his tablet to make a note of its location. After all was said and done, what they had discovered in that chamber was important. After everything had settled down, Jacob would want to know. Other researchers would want to know.</p>
<p>Now, they just needed to find a way to meet back up with Jacob and the others!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So proud at myself for being able to maintain my weekly updates so far, in spite of the headaches I’ve been experiencing. Hope I can continue to maintain it :’D Anyway, hope you enjoy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Eishirou checked his tablet of their possible location, Zayne kept an ever-vigilant eye on their new surroundings. The sunlight had dimmed considerably the last few minutes, indicating that the sun was soon to set completely.</p>
<p>They needed to find their way back to the others as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to experience flailing about in the dark, in the middle of an unmapped forest no less.</p>
<p>While he recognised the greenery around them to be that of the forest of which they had entered, he didn’t recognise their surroundings. To be fair, the entire forest was just so dense, it was difficult to see through the foliage more than a couple of feet. They could be a few feet away from the expedition site without even knowing.</p>
<p>The loud buzzing of his communicator caused Eishirou to jump slightly. He immediately plunged his hand into his bag to pull out the hand-held device.</p>
<p>Jacob’s concerned face flickered into view. “Eishirou!”</p>
<p>“I’m fine!” Eishirou immediately responded with, knowing that it wouldn’t calm the worried Jacob completely, but should at least ease his concerns. “Zayne is with me. We’re both fine.”</p>
<p>That did get a small sigh of relief from him. “So, Zayne is with you. I got your previous message but was unable to reply.”</p>
<p>“We were underground at the time. Reception was spotty at best.”</p>
<p>“Where are you?”</p>
<p>Good question. </p>
<p>“Jacob, listen; under the clearing where that stone tablet was discovered is a series of mine shafts. That’s where we fell when that ShadowDweller attacked. And they’re connected to an ancient tunnel system. And that’s connected to a large underground chamber holding a mosaic and an altar. So, you need to be careful in that clearing. The ground could give way in other places.”</p>
<p>Jacob listened to him prattle off the information and was silent for a moment as he took it all. “We’ll talk more on that later,” he finally said. “Are you still underground?”</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “No, we’re above ground and back in the forest. But I don’t recognise where. I think we ended up in another part of the forest. A deeper part.”</p>
<p>Jacob turned away from the screen for a moment to speak with someone else. Maybe that of Ernesta. “I’ll send you the map from my tablet,” he stated as he turned back to the screen. “Overlay it with yours and you should be able to pinpoint out location.”</p>
<p>Yes, that should work!</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll send mine, too.” Eishirou reached into his bag to pick up his tablet and was about to excuse himself on the communicator because, honestly, he needed two hands. But instead, Zayne was the one to take it from him. He moved to stand right next to him and he held onto the tablet for him, allowing for him to use both at the same time. </p>
<p>He sent the Elite a graceful smile before he turned his attention back to the task at hand. </p>
<p>“Any ShadowDwellers where you are?”</p>
<p>“Not currently.” Jacob appeared to have someone else holding his tablet for him also. “Team 3 has split into two groups. I’m still at the clearing with Ernesta and Tatsu. The others are escorting the rest of the expedition team. Sunset is about an hour away. We need to get out of this forest pronto.”</p>
<p>Honestly, he didn’t need to say that; Eishirou heard the urgency in his voice.</p>
<p>Just as Eishirou sent his portion of the map, his tablet beeped at him to alert an incoming message.</p>
<p>“Did you get the map?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Eishirou confirmed as he tapped the screen and opened the new message. “Did you?”</p>
<p>Jacob was seen nodding as his gazed to his right. “Yes. From what it tells me is that you’re far deeper than I had anticipated.”</p>
<p>That sounded about right. But thanks to Jacob’s map, Eishirou at least had a direction to head off in. They were way east of the expedition site. A good twenty-minute walk if they were lucky and the path was straight.</p>
<p>But it was likely that the sun would set before they were able to re-join with the others.</p>
<p>Zayne suddenly placed his hand on Eishirou’s shoulder in an attempt to gain his attention. “Tell them to remain where they are; we’ll come to them.”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “Prof, stay there with the others. It’ll be easy if we find our way to you.”</p>
<p>Jacob turned back to his communicator sharply. It was obvious that he wanted to argue that. However, he didn’t. He knew he was right. </p>
<p>“Alright, but send updates of your map every five minutes.”</p>
<p>Sounded reasonable. </p>
<p>After offering the Jacob his reassurances, Eishirou closed down his communicator. He then retrieved the tablet from Zayne and took a moment to study.</p>
<p>“We need to head west,” he said, thankful that his tablet also had a compass. </p>
<p>“Alright, you take the lead. But don’t get too far in front of me,” Zayne requested firmly.</p>
<p>“Roger that.”</p>
<p>With his tablet in hand, Eishirou turned to face west and chose the nearest path, hoping that it would continue to take them in the direction they needed to be.</p>
<p>Despite knowing that ShadowDwellers did inhabit the area, the atmosphere of the forest felt tranquil and peaceful. Not to mention the fresh air and the gentle breeze was comforting. It wasn’t much of a surprise after being stuck underground for a while. </p>
<p>Even so, he hoped they didn’t have to camp for the night. He had been camping a couple of times before, when he was younger. Never in the middle of a ShadowDweller infested forest at night, though. And he didn’t fancy trying it tonight. Especially without previsions. </p>
<p>“This is quite the first assignment,” Zayne commented surprisingly casually. “And you said bodyguard missions were boring.”</p>
<p>Eishirou shot the Elite an apologetic smile. “Well, this is the first time something like this has ever happened to me.”</p>
<p>Zayne tilted his head to the side in a sign of curiosity. “Really? You were pretty calm throughout.”</p>
<p>Really? Oh, good. That meant Zayne hadn’t seen him blush fiercely or his heart race in his chest just by being in very close proximity with him.</p>
<p>Gah, why did he have to remember that?</p>
<p>“W-well, so were you,” Eishirou quickly directed the conversation toward Zayne himself. “Hard to believe this is your first mission.”</p>
<p>Zayne nonchalantly ran a hand through his hair. “Really? Meh, guess I’m just a natural at it.”</p>
<p>He sounded somewhat dismissive, so Eishirou chose not to press him. He didn’t have the right to poke and prod, anyway. Even if he was curious about the Elite. He was quite the enigma. </p>
<p>They both fell silent as they continued to head in a westly direction. They path had a few twists and turns, but thankfully it kept them moving west. And edging close to the expedition site.</p>
<p>They had better hurry, though.</p>
<p>“It’s getting dark,” Eishirou commented as he glanced at their surroundings with a sense of worry.</p>
<p>The lush green foliage with wild flowers of vivid reds and yellows was charming during the light of day. Peaceful even. But as the light began to fade, the tall trees took on towering shadowy figures. Figures that leaned imposingly over them. </p>
<p>“I’m reluctant to use my wings here,” Zayne muttered. “Might draw unwanted attention.”</p>
<p>That was true. The bright blue lights of his mana wings were sure to be quite the beacon, though. “Yeah. But we need to see, too.”</p>
<p>Zayne uttered a sigh. “True. Ok, wait a sec.” </p>
<p>Eishirou immediately stopped walking and turned toward Zayne. The Elite closed his eyes only for his brow to wrinkle and he opened them again. He pivoted his head to either side of him, seemingly looking for something.</p>
<p>Before Eishirou would ask him what was wrong with a worried tone, Zayne spoke;</p>
<p>“I can hear something.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. He couldn’t necessarily hear anything. Well, Elites were said to have heightened senses. “Voices or something else?”</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t answer immediately. He kept his gaze at their darkening surroundings. He suddenly bristled protectively and his wings burst into formation. He quickly spun around to face down the path they had travelled. “It’s that damn centipede ShadowDweller!”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt his heart drop into his stomach. He was about to ask him if he was sure but the loud sound of the splitting of trees and wild rustling of branches gave him all the answers he needed.</p>
<p>A loud beep from his tablet startled him. He immediately looked down to see a menacing red dot on the outer edges of the screen. And that red dot was moving in their direction at an unbelievable pace.</p>
<p>How did…?</p>
<p>It must have when they had that near encounter with the ShadowDweller in the mines. The tablet must have recorded its presence. A built-in warning system?</p>
<p>Ah, it didn’t matter at the moment!</p>
<p>“It’s coming straight for us!” </p>
<p>“Ah shit,” Zayne spat as the sound of splintering wood grew louder with each passing second. “I just hope we can get to that clearing before it catches up. Otherwise, I’ll fight it myself.”</p>
<p>Eishirou skittishly looked at their surroundings. They were in a narrow path, surrounded with tall trees and impenetrable shrubbery. Not the ideal battlefield.</p>
<p>Instead of pulling out his mana holsters to prepare for battle, Zayne spun around to face Eishirou and darted toward him. And suddenly swept him into his arms and held him against his chest. “Hold tight to your tablet.”</p>
<p>“H-huh…?” Eishirou uttered, his features sporting another blush. Even though the situation was beyond serious and this was no place to start getting all embarrassed!</p>
<p>“This way is faster. Hold onto my neck.” With his tablet clutched in his left hand, Eishirou meekly slipped his right arm around Zayne’s neck and shoulders. “Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Eishirou had to resist the urge to utter a sound of surprise when Zayne suddenly sprung into the air and spread his mana wings. He wasn’t able to gain much altitude due to the thick canopy of the forest, so he concentrated his mana to propel them forward as fast as he could.</p>
<p>But even with the sound of wind rushing past his ears, Eishirou could hear the sound of trees and the earth shaking. He glanced over Zayne’s shoulder, but because of the shadows of the setting sun, he couldn’t see very far.</p>
<p>Thankfully, his tablet was able to see what he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“It’s catching up.”</p>
<p>“Where is it?”</p>
<p>“Right behind us!”</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Zayne cursed as he tightened his arms around Eishirou. “Hold on, I’m taking a sharp corner.”</p>
<p>Eishirou unconsciously curled closer to Zayne, pressing his cheek against his shoulder as Zayne pulled to an abrupt stop. Somehow overcoming forward motion, he planted his feet onto the ground and lurched to the side, down a forking path. His mana wings worked quickly to ensure that he didn’t send them both crashing to the ground, but he did have to use his legs to cushion the sudden change in direction.</p>
<p>He skidded across the ground, leaving gouges in the soil as evidence. He turned them both around in time to see a black blur with a magnitude of scurrying legs trundle past. Speeding down the path in a straight line, taking out everything and anything in its way.</p>
<p>Just like when they encountered it underground, as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared from view. Though, they may not be able to visibly see it, they could hear it.</p>
<p>And they certainly heard the high-pitched insect screech of frustration.</p>
<p>It…was after them, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“You all right?” Zayne asked him, slightly breathless. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Eishirou answered as he stayed curled close to him. “It’s incredibly fast.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Too fast and big to turn corners,” Zayne muttered with a half smirk of satisfaction. “Where are we?”</p>
<p>Eishirou glanced down at his tablet. “Ah, a few yards away from the expedition site!”</p>
<p>Better yet, the ShadowDweller had moved away from the site, too. </p>
<p>“That means they’ve heard all the commotion as well,” Zayne commented as he stood up straight, keeping a firm hold on Eishirou in his arms. “Point the way.”</p>
<p>“Head straight up this path we’re on now.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Zayne turned and took to the air once more. They were drawing close to the expedition site now. Only a few more yards.</p>
<p>A loud ping from his tablet caused Eishirou to look down at in with trepidation. It couldn’t take sharp corners, but it could move in a circle rather easily. “It’s coming again.”</p>
<p>Zayne tightened his jaw and his eyes hardened. “You can see the expedition site?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Zayne’s gaze was firm, serious, and stoic as he stared forward, ignoring all that noise of destruction behind them. “…Good. If it all turns to shit, I want you to run and don’t look back.”</p>
<p>Eishirou snapped his head up to stared wide-eyed at the Elite. An unfamiliar feeling of fear appeared in the centre of his chest, momentarily leaving him breathless.</p>
<p>He…he was serious.</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t let him…</p>
<p>“Zayne!”</p>
<p>That was Ernesta’s voice!</p>
<p>Zayne immediately recognised it, too. There was a flicker of relief in his gaze before he pressed his lips tightly together. “Hold on.”</p>
<p>Much like he had done just moments ago, Zayne made a sharp turn and darted into an opening with the greenery. As they burst forth through the shrubbery, they found themselves in the middle of a clearing that was lit by a hastily built high-powered lamp. And by the mana wings of two members of Elite Team 3. </p>
<p>Eishirou had never felt such relief. </p>
<p>“Get ready!” Zayne yelled at them. “It’s a big bastard!”</p>
<p>Ernesta and Tatsu darted forward, allowing for Zayne to shoot past them. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>Zayne skidded across the ground in order to stop, his grip around Eishirou never faltering for even a second. “Right behind us.”</p>
<p>Ernesta abruptly revealed her mana holster and readied it in a defensive stance. Her posture was ridged, but ready. Back straight, head high. No fear. Completely ready for whatever was to come. </p>
<p>“Get Eishirou to safety,” Ernesta ordered coolly. “Tatsu, draw it into the clearing.”</p>
<p>“No need,” Tatsu was equally calm and unfaltering. “It’s coming on its own accord.”</p>
<p>“So, it’s after Zayne and Eishirou, then?” </p>
<p>“More likely than not.”</p>
<p>Why was it after them, though? Was it because they intruded into its territory? Or was it because of something else? </p>
<p>“Eishirou!”</p>
<p>As Jacob rushed over to them, Zayne finally placed Eishirou back onto his feet. Though he soon grabbed him by the upper arms and pulled him toward him. “Now, go hide. And remember what I said.”</p>
<p>B-but…how could he turn his back on him and run? Just leave him like that?</p>
<p>Before Eishirou could form a response, Zayne released his hold on him and Jacob snatched him up into his arms to hug him desperately. He numbly replied to Jacob’s questions, watching from the corner of his eye as Zayne walked over to join Ernesta and Tatsu.</p>
<p>“This ShadowDweller?” Ernesta asked.</p>
<p>“Encountered it in the underground mine,” Zayne replied calmly. “It’s incredibly fast; on a straight protectory. It can’t handle sharp corners.”</p>
<p>“Hm. You’ll have to tell us everything that occurred when we return to the academy,” Ernesta commented in a surprisingly easy-going manner.</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t have a chance to respond. From the dark and dense forest, the ShadowDweller appeared. It burst forth in a shower of tree limbs and a flurry of leaves. It thundered into the clearing, though following the outer edges. </p>
<p>It circled its entire body around the clearing. Circling them. Penning them in.</p>
<p>With the canopy above them, the ShadowDweller raised only a fraction of its upper body up of the ground. Four pincers framed a circular mouth that was lined with sharp, surprisingly white teeth. Teeth that seemed to glint somehow, despite the dimming light.</p>
<p>“We’re surrounded,” Tatsu informed everyone in an all too nonchalant manner.</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” Ernesta unexpectedly replied. “We just need to take off its head.”</p>
<p>“Finally,” Zayne muttered as he readied his own weapons. “Time to beat the crap out of this guy.”</p>
<p>There was nothing for Eishirou to do, but allow Jacob to wrap his arms around protectively as they hunkered down within the clearing. </p>
<p>And…wait to see what would happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for being so patient! My health still isn’t the best, but I hope to maintain the weekly updates. And I hope you’ll enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou wasn’t entirely believing what was occurring right in front of him. He didn’t have that much experience with ShadowDwellers. No firsthand experience. Only knowledge from documents and data. He had no idea that they could be so…big.</p>
<p>The black centipede shaped ShadowDweller curled its entire body along the outer edges of the expedition site. Even with the sun nothing more than a splash of colour in the sky and the forest now a maze of twisting trees and shadows, the ShadowDweller itself was so much darker.</p>
<p>It was so black. It seemed to absorb light, distorting energies around it.</p>
<p>The noise that it made was just unearthly. Air vibrated around it. Skittering. Shrieking. </p>
<p>However, it was its size that was the most dauting. What he found difficult to fathom.</p>
<p>It was just so…huge. </p>
<p>Jacob suddenly placed his hand atop of Eishirou’s head and forced his head downwards so that he was staring at the ground where they crouched. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at it,” he commanded firmly. “Just ignore it.”</p>
<p><em>Ignore</em> it? How was be going to simply ignore something like that?!</p>
<p>“Just keep your head down and trust the Elites to do what they do best.”</p>
<p>At the mentioning of the Elites, Eishirou gaze immediately darted toward them. Zayne was the centre of his gaze, but he could see Ernesta and Tatsu as the three of them stood there. Unflinching, even as the ShadowDweller clacked and snapped its pincers at them.</p>
<p>With mana wings of blue, yellow, and red; the three Elites lunged toward the centipede. Zayne’s twin gun-blades of blue mana, Ernesta’s lancer of yellow mana, and Tatsu’s duel pistols of vivid red mana.</p>
<p>They all attacked in unison. Directing their attention toward the head of the creature. The most dangerous part, yes. But aiming for its body was to do no good. By destroying the head, the body would be rendered useless. </p>
<p>Zayne and Ernesta took turns sending attacks toward the ShadowDweller’s head while Tatsu bombarded it with rapid fire from his pistol at a distance. Distracting it. And agitating it.</p>
<p>The ShadowDweller thrashed its enormous head back and forth as it released a deafening screech. It then started to move. It was running around in a giant circle, staying to the outskirts of the clearing. Sending dirt and debris into the air. Preventing them from attempting a retreat.</p>
<p>Jacob suddenly forced his head to face away from the sight and instead directed him to look at his chest as he kept an arm around his shoulders. “Leave them to their work. Are you all right?”</p>
<p>“I-I’m fine.” That was kinda a lie. Though, physically he was all right. “Zayne protected me.”</p>
<p>“Good. He immediately jumped in to follow you when that ShadowDweller appeared,” Jacob explained. </p>
<p>So, he did jump down after him.</p>
<p>Despite Jacob ordering him not to look at the ShadowDweller or the battling Elites, he just had to. The urge to look for Zayne was just too strong for him to ignore.</p>
<p>It didn’t take him long to find said Elite.</p>
<p>However, it also didn’t take him very long to realise that he, along with the other two Elites, were becoming increasing frustrated. Their attacks were having little effect on it. Little outside effect. Maybe inwardly? Though, the ShadowDweller showed no sign of slowing down. Literally.</p>
<p>A dreadful thought soon occurred to him.</p>
<p>It was too strong.</p>
<p>It was winning.</p>
<p>Zayne darted forward to deliver another attack to the ShadowDweller’s large cranium. But the ShadowDweller reacted unexpectedly by thrashing his head to the side and its pincers slammed into Zayne. He barely had enough time to raise his gun-blades in front of him in a defensive manner when the tusk smashed into him.</p>
<p>He immediately flew backwards and hit the ground, skidding across the grass a couple of feet. He laid there, on his back, as he breathed heavily. Winded by the attack. </p>
<p>He soon sat straight up, however. And in his hands were his gun-blades once more. Though his breathing was still laboured as he pulled himself to his feet.</p>
<p>“Zayne!” Ernesta called out to him, concern in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’m fine!”</p>
<p>That was a lie.</p>
<p>Eishirou tore himself from Jacob’s protective hold and rushed toward Zayne. He placed his hands on his back and offered him some healing. The stress of holding back such a ShadowDweller had to be a great strain on him. Elites were strong, but not invincible. </p>
<p>Zayne stiffened at the touch, but didn’t immediately pull away. He must have needed that healing more than he let on.</p>
<p>As Eishirou pulled back his healing, Zayne abruptly spun around and snared his hand with his. He abruptly pulled him toward him, causing Eishirou to fall silently against his chest.</p>
<p>“Stay back,” Zayne ordered him, his tone highly stressed. And with a sense of desperation. “I’ll make an opening and you run like fuck when I tell you too.”</p>
<p>He then released him, took a step back, and turned around. He then launched himself into the air once more. Throwing himself back into battle.</p>
<p>It was…really going to come to that, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>As Jacob grabbed him once more, a thought occurred to him. He quickly crouched down onto the ground and pulled out his communicator. If he could get a message out to the rest of the expedition that were at the landing site, maybe he could get a hold of the rest of Team 3. Two more Elites were sure to be of help. </p>
<p>Eishirou fumbled with his communicator, trying to get it to work. But tensed almost violently as a dark shadow fell over him.</p>
<p>He immediately looked up. And his eyes widened.</p>
<p>The ShadowDweller had stopped its violent trampling.</p>
<p>It now towered over the both of them.</p>
<p>Its gaze was on them. And only them.</p>
<p>It almost felt…as if it was staring at Eishirou directly. As if he was the one that it wanted all along.</p>
<p>The ShadowDweller’s pincers seemed to clatter with excitement as Eishirou stared up at it. He couldn’t look away. Even as Jacob tightened his arms around him in a futile attempt to shield him. Even as the ShadowDweller began to lower its head in a painfully slow manner.</p>
<p>Even as its pincers snapped open to reveal an ungodly number of razor-sharp teeth inside its blackhole of a mouth.</p>
<p>…Was he going to die?</p>
<p>“<em><strong>No</strong></em>!”</p>
<p>There was a flash of blue and suddenly, the ShadowDweller was no longer towering high above Eishirou’s head.</p>
<p>And it took a moment or two for him to figure out what had happened.</p>
<p>Zayne had recklessly thrown himself at the ShadowDweller, forcing its head to lurch to the side from the impact. It was a desperate attempt to get the ShadowDweller away from them. </p>
<p>But he wasn’t done there. He managed to climb onto the ShadowDweller’s back. The mana sustaining his blades unexpectedly flickered to that of a dark blue as he raised them over his head.</p>
<p>With an expression of rage, Zayne brought both blades down onto the back of the ShadowDweller’s head. The mana-tipped blades somehow extended in length inside of the ShadowDweller’s head, the tips poking through to the other side.</p>
<p>With a loud grunt of exertion, Zayne twisted the blades before slicing them in a wide arch away from the body.</p>
<p>The ShadowDweller gave one last flailing death cry, coming out as a sickly gurgle, as its enormous head fell to the ground. In reaction of its head being severed, the body flailed back in an eerily possessed manner. In doing so, it threw Zayne back.</p>
<p>Time seemed to almost stand still as Eishirou watched as Zayne’s limp body arched through the air.</p>
<p>A second later, Zayne crash-landed on his back, hitting the ground hard. His arms spread eagle to his sides. His wings and mana weapons flickered and disappeared suddenly. </p>
<p>And he didn’t move.</p>
<p>No…</p>
<p>Eishirou pushed himself away from Jacob once more and ran over to him. He instantly dropped down to his knees next to him and placed his hands flat against Zayne’s chest in order to do a medical inspection.</p>
<p>Fast heart rate. High blood pressure. Unconsciousness. Laboured breathing. Stained muscles in his arms and chest.</p>
<p>He wasted absolutely no time in gathering his mana and urged it into Zayne’s chest to heal him. He had to heal him slowly as he knew that giving too much healing too quickly would cause more harm than good.</p>
<p>Nothing else seemed to exist. His surroundings faded from his mind as he put all his concentration and effort in healing Zayne. Easing each ailment. Ensured that his pulse remained steady. Ensured that he kept breathing.</p>
<p>Please…please be ok…</p>
<p>Finally, Zayne opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Eishirou nearly cried with relief when Zayne rolled his head toward him and peered up at him through hazy eyes.</p>
<p>Thank the heavens…</p>
<p>He slowly pulled back his healing and fell back to sit on his heels. His sudden healing left him feeling a little drained, but he was relieved. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Zayne swallowed thickly. “I could totally go for a five-course meal right about now.”</p>
<p>That got a small laugh from Eishirou. “I don’t know any restaurants like that. But I do know a place offers an all you can eat. I’ll…take you there some time.”</p>
<p>He raised his arm and unexpectedly poked Eishirou’s forehead with his index finger. “I’ll hold you to that.”</p>
<p>Tears of relief welled in Eishirou’s eyes, but he blinked them away. He managed to give Zayne a shaky smile and simply nodded his head. He didn’t trust his voice to verbally respond.</p>
<p>He had no idea how long the two of them just stared at each other in a semi-comfortable silence. It wasn’t until the soft sound of approaching footsteps prompted to lift his head. </p>
<p>Ernesta crouched down near Zayne’s side. Her usual peaceful expression was replaced with that of true concern. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Zayne rolled his head to his other side to look up at his team leader. “Fine,” he said simply. And then made the effort to sit up.</p>
<p>Eishirou instinctively reached out to help him. Ernesta made to do the same, but Zayne waved her off. He allowed for Eishirou to aid him, though. He finally sat up and bent his knees toward him so that he could lazily rest his arms against his legs. He then rolled his neck and shoulders, allowing for a couple of pops and cracks to be heard.</p>
<p>“Probably feel that tomorrow,” he said simply, casually.</p>
<p>Seeing that Zayne was going to be ok, Eishirou finally allowed himself to look around the impromptu battlefield. There was no sign of that ShadowDweller. Only the torn-up trees and deep gouges within the forest floor was left as evidence of its presence. The ShadowDweller itself had dissipated into ether. Like all ShadowDwellers did when defeated. Especially defeated so soundly.</p>
<p>They were mysterious creatures.</p>
<p>Ernesta sighed and pushed herself to her feet. Though satisfied that Zayne’s condition was nothing to be concerned about, a frown marred her face. She folded her arms idly under her bust and took a moment to survey the surroundings, too.</p>
<p>“That was quite the formable foe,” she murmured to no one in particular.</p>
<p>“Bit of an understatement,” Jacob added in a disgruntled manner. “This whole expedition was a near disaster.”</p>
<p>Yeah, it nearly was.</p>
<p>“But it wasn’t. We actually discovered something potentially important,” Eishirou pointed out in an attempt to find a positive out of the situation.</p>
<p>“You disappearing down that god damn hole took ten years off my life,” Jacob counted as he roughly scratched the back of his head. “I’ll be having a very long chat with the one who opened that chest without permission…”</p>
<p>That person was going to be suspended from joining expeditions for quite some time.</p>
<p>Though, it was understandable. That wooden chest truly was the cause of all their troubles on this assignment. Whoever put it there certainly had malicious intent. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was somehow connected to the broken stone tablet. </p>
<p>Eishirou was pulled from his musings when Tatsu paced over to them. His expression was unreadable as he stared intensely at Zayne. It was as if he had trouble understanding something. Or perhaps he was just agitated.</p>
<p>“Area is clear now,” he said as he tore his gaze from Zayne to regard Ernesta.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Ernesta nodded. “I think it’s time that we escort Professor Chryses and his assistant from this forest, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Yes, that sounded like a good idea. The sun had well and truly set now. And only the source light was that of Ernesta and Tatsu’s mana wings.</p>
<p>Zayne grunted lowly as he moved to push himself to his feet. Once again, Eishirou immediately went to help. He took a hold of Zayne’s arm and placed it behind his neck as the two of them stood on their feet.</p>
<p>He was unsteady for a moment, but managed to right himself. He made no attempt to pull his arm back from Eishirou, and Eishirou made no attempt to loosen his hold on his arm either. After everything Zayne had gone through, what he had to do to protect him; it was nice being able to offer the Elite a bit of support.</p>
<p>Honestly, though, that was all he could do.</p>
<p>“I will lead with Professor Chryses. Tatsu will follow at the back. Zayne, you continue your protection of Eishirou,” Ernesta ordered, leaving no room for argument.</p>
<p>“That was a hell of a first day,” Zayne commented both casually and dryly as they fell in formation and began their trek out of the forest in the dark. “I wonder what tomorrow will bring.”</p>
<p>“Well, hopefully a sleep in and a hearty breakfast,” Eishirou replied.</p>
<p>That got a short laugh from Zayne. “Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slightly early update this week. It was nice having Eishirou and Zayne talk without the life-or-death situation :’D Anyway, hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The familiar buzzing sound of his communicator pulled Eishirou from his sleep. He managed to peel open an eye to blearily stare at his bedside table where said communicator sat. Since he was lying on his stomach, he reached out to fumble with the communicator. Thankfully, it wasn’t a tele-call, but rather a text message.</p>
<p>It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to full consciousness before he could successfully read the message.</p>
<p>It was just from Jacob, telling him to take the day off and if possible, to give him a quick report of what had happened when they were separated yesterday.</p>
<p>He lowered his communicator and looked over at the bed on the other side of the room. Zayne was still asleep, on his back with one arm lying across his stomach as the other was under his pillow under his head. He looked quite comfortable.</p>
<p>Man, yesterday really happened, didn’t it?</p>
<p>He met his new roommate who was an Elite, whom happened to be part of the Team 3 on a guarding assignment. The same one Eishirou himself was on. Ambushed by ShadowDwellers. Separated from his team because of an underground ambush with only Zayne as his companion. Protected effortlessly by Zayne who made no complaints about his new assignment.</p>
<p>Then the discovery of underground tunnels. Cave paintings. Underground chamber. Ancient mosaic. </p>
<p>Finally, a giant centipede ShadowDweller chasing them mercilessly through the forest. And then a seemingly losing battle being won at the last second.</p>
<p>…Lying here in his bed, it now felt as if yesterday was nothing but a dream.</p>
<p>But the mild aches and pains in his back and legs told him otherwise. </p>
<p>While he had the day off, Eishirou still felt the urge to get up out of bed and do something. He might as well work on that report. Do something quiet while Zayne continued to sleep. He worked harder than Eishirou had, so he must be tired.</p>
<p>So, being mindful, he slipped out of bed and grabbed a set of clothes to wear. He ducked into the bathroom to get dressed and to freshen himself up with a quick shower. As he fell over him, he moved on autopilot as he mulled over in his head what he needed to add to the assignment and incident report. A lot of things happened in a few hours. He didn’t want to forget anything. Thankfully, he had some photos</p>
<p>When he was done and dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom and immediately looked for his tablet. And when he found it, he flopped himself down onto his bed, his back against the wall, and propped the tablet on his knees.</p>
<p>Since the report was for Jacob, Eishirou didn’t need to be too formal. He could ramble as much as he wanted or needed. If there were any confusion, Prof would just ring him for confirmation. No biggie.</p>
<p>He had just attached the photos to the report when he heard a soft grunt come from Zayne’s side of the room. He raised his head in time to watch as Zayne giving another grunt as he raised his arms over his head in a prolonged stretch.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eishirou greeted as Zayne flopped back down onto the bed and rolled his head in his direction. “How you feeling?”</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t answer immediately. He took a moment to assess himself. “Not as bad as I thought. Only minor aches and pains.”</p>
<p>That was a relief. </p>
<p>Zayne’s communicator suddenly buzzed, prompting the Elite to lazily reach for it at his bedside table. He picked it up and held it high in front of his face as he read the screen.</p>
<p>“Sweet. Got the day off.”</p>
<p>Eishirou pressed send on his report. “Me, too. Just finished sending Prof a quick report. Want me to send one to Ernesta, too?”</p>
<p>“That would be great,” Zayne replied with sincere gratitude as he hefted himself to sit up. “I can’t stand those things. Too formal and stiff.”</p>
<p>That was true. Some Professors were really strict in how their reports were written. Thankfully, Jacob wasn’t one of them. He didn’t even mind a bit of swearing in the report.</p>
<p>Though, he had better give his report a second look since he was sending it to Ernesta, too. Sure, she wasn’t a Professor. But he had to be somewhat coherent. Some of the things he had written may only be truly understood from a Passive or Chronicler’s point of view.</p>
<p>Re-reading the report reminded him once again at the lengths Zayne went through to protect him. First mission. First time out in the field together. </p>
<p>Everything he did felt so…effortless. And despite how many times that Eishirou had found himself embarrassed, blushing like an idiot, he felt comfortable and safe around Zayne. He trusted him. Knew he could rely on him.</p>
<p>And he had only just met the guy.</p>
<p>Though, it honestly felt as if he had known him for ages.</p>
<p>He remembered Jacob saying something years ago. Something about there being people who you just click with, while others take time to warm up to. And there were those who will rub you the wrong way no matter what.</p>
<p>Zayne was clearly someone he just clicked with. Someone who was on the same wavelength as him, as it were.</p>
<p>Eishirou sent the report to Ernesta and set his tablet aside on the bed next to him. He then looked over at the other bed in the room. “Zayne?”</p>
<p>Zayne sat on the edge of his bed, likely summoning up the motivation to get up and get dressed. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>“For protecting me yesterday,” Eishirou explained. “You…really went above and beyond, you know?”</p>
<p>Zayne stared at him silently for a moment. His expression was unreadable. Not stoic. Contemplative in a way. </p>
<p>“Nah,” he finally said in a dismissive manner as he ran a hand through his blue hair, equally nonchalant. “I did what was right. If it happened again, I’d do the same.” He heaved himself to his feet and gave a friendly half-grin. “I guess I should thank you for healing me, yeah?”</p>
<p>It was Eishirou’s turn to simply look at the Elite. It was unusual for an Elite to show him some form of gratitude for healing them. </p>
<p>Asking questions. Showing interest in the expedition. Dismissive of gratitude. Zayne was…a strange person.</p>
<p>Eishirou closed his eyes and smiled to himself.</p>
<p>But he liked him.<br/> <br/>“…Well, I only did what was right,” he returned as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Zayne made a noise that was similar to a half chuckle as he stretched his arms over his head. “That means we’re even.”</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. “You’re taking everything really well.”</p>
<p>He snorted lightly as he reached into a bag at the foot of his bed and grabbed a set of clothes. “How else should I take it? It wasn’t like you did anything wrong. You didn’t open the chest. You didn’t summon those ShadowDwellers.” </p>
<p>Well, that was true…</p>
<p>Zayne abruptly turned his back toward him as he headed toward the bathroom. Before he entered the small room, however, he paused. Didn’t turn toward him, but kept his back toward him. What he said next, however, was definitely directed toward him. </p>
<p>“Besides, you handled yourself pretty well yourself. You weren’t difficult to protect, you know?”</p>
<p>Before Eishirou could even attempt to form some kind of response, Zayne slipped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.</p>
<p>Eishirou stared at the door for longer than he would have liked. He was honestly surprised by what Zayne had said. It took him a moment or two for the words to fully register in his head. When they did, Eishirou was surprised again by how…relieved he felt. He hadn’t realised that he held a sense guilt for what had happened.</p>
<p>He had put Zayne through a lot. None of it was intentional. Things got hairy. Zayne had to resort to some extreme measures to protect him. Even so, it was reassuring to know that he didn’t hold any resentment toward him. </p>
<p>Eishirou was pulled from his musings when the bathroom door opened and Zayne reappeared, dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and…without a shirt.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but stare.</p>
<p>Loose black jeans tied with a belt hung low on Zayne’s hips, where the hint of the band of his underwear was also visible. His hipbones were visible, too, sleek and taut. But it wasn’t that that had Eishirou’s attention; it was the toned, well defined six-pack and rock-solid chest that caught his eye.</p>
<p>Muscular, but not overly so. Toned, taut, and powerful. His mocha coloured skin looked flawless, amplifying each powerful muscle. He moved purposely, yet effortlessly. His muscles rippling smoothly under his taut skin. </p>
<p>There was a subtle grace to him. He moved like, well, like a natural predator. Strong, talented…protective.</p>
<p>For some reason, for some inexplicable reason, Eishirou uttered a small squeak or surprise. And abruptly hid his face behind his tablet. His face felt uncomfortably hot, as did his chest. His heart raced and he felt an unfamiliar fluttering feeling in his stomach.</p>
<p>Zayne was…hot. There was no denying that.</p>
<p>“Forgot a shirt,” Zayne explained idly, carelessly, seemingly completely oblivious to Eishirou’s reaction.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t trust his voice to verbally respond, so nodded his head. Skittishly, probably. And tried to concentrate on staring at the blank screen of his tablet.</p>
<p>H-he hoped that he didn’t forget it too often. Eishirou wasn’t sure he could stand it!</p>
<p>“Man, I’m starving,” Zayne announced a moment later in a somewhat disgruntled manner as he pulled the red shirt over his chest, hiding his tone abdomen. “I didn’t get my dinner last night.”</p>
<p>Now that he mentioned it, Eishirou was actually pretty hungry himself. “We missed breakfast, too,” he managed to respond without stuttering. “How about we head out for food? We have the day off, after all.”</p>
<p>A-and, well, he did promise to take him to an all you can eat after what happened yesterday.</p>
<p>That brought a grin to Zayne’s lips. “Sounds good.”</p>
<p>With the decision made, Eishirou slipped off his bed to put his shoes on. He grabbed his tablet and communicator, and dropped it into his shoulder bag. He took his bag with him everywhere, so it was simply habit to grab it.</p>
<p>Grateful that he now had something to do, they chatted aimlessly as they left their dorm and made their way outside. </p>
<p>He knew the best place to take Zayne. It was a quaint little place that Jacob would take his crew to celebrate a successful expedition. While yesterday couldn’t be rightfully tagged as successful, any expedition that you walked away from was an accomplishment. </p>
<p>“There’s a great place not too far from campus,” Eishirou explained as they jumped on a shuttlebus that would take them outside of the academy. “Overlooks the city and has an amazing all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet that lasts basically until lunchtime.”</p>
<p>Zayne looked genuinely pumped to hear that. “Aw, yes,” he uttered with a grin as they took a seat together. “Now you’re talking.”</p>
<p>Ah, he was fond of his food, huh? That was kinda cute.</p>
<p>When they arrived at the cafe, there was still a line of patrons waiting to be seated. Thankfully, it wasn’t very long. And they were soon paying for entry and led into the restaurant by a waiter.</p>
<p>Zayne whistled lowly, quite impressed as he looked over at the buffet. “Looks great. If the food is as delicious as it looks, I’ll be coming here more often!”</p>
<p>Eishirou chuckled into his hand. Zayne was really excited now. That was also kinda cute.</p>
<p>They were sat at a small table next to an open bay window that offered a great view of the city. And the sea beyond.</p>
<p>Though, Zayne wasn’t interested in the view. He was soon inspecting the buffet tables and already gathering his food.</p>
<p>Eishirou had about two plates before he reached his limit. Zayne, on the other hand, powered onwards after plate after plate. Large plates, mind you. And not a single scrap was left behind.</p>
<p>“Wow, you must have a second stomach,” Eishirou commented as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned his chin in the palm of his hand. “I’m impressed.”</p>
<p>Zayne leaned back into his chair, clearly unbothered by his comment. “I said I was starving. Besides, Elites need a lot of food to maintain ourselves.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” That made sense. “Or is that just an excuse?”</p>
<p>Zayne threw his head back slightly as he uttered a short laugh. “You got me. I eat like a horse honestly. Always have.”</p>
<p>“I tend not to eat too much,” Eishirou commented and gave a short shrug. “Though, it’s because sometimes I forget to eat.”</p>
<p>“Forget to eat?” Zayne sounded sceptical. </p>
<p>He obviously had little interaction with researchers and Chroniclers. Surviving on coffee and eating whatever someone else shoved down their throats was a fairly common practice. </p>
<p>“Getting too caught up in my work,” Eishirou explained.</p>
<p>Zayne tilted his head to the side. “What else do you do?”</p>
<p>Eishirou honestly had to take a moment to think. “Hm. I work in communications, too. Or specifically, I work as a Chronicler, just ensuring that information is true and hasn’t been tampered with. I’m studying more of being a front-line medic. And of course, I help out in expeditions or the study of relics whenever the opportunity arises.”</p>
<p>“Man.” Zayne sounded torn between being impressed and somewhat worried. “You’re a workaholic.”</p>
<p>Well, Eishirou couldn’t really deny that. He was surrounded by workaholics, so what chance did he have? </p>
<p>“Probably.” He shrugged again. “What about you?”</p>
<p>Zayne dangled his arm over the back of his chair. “Battling ShadowDwellers are any given opportunity. And training to battle ShadowDwellers at any given opportunity. I’m attending classes on how to recognise the different characteristics of ShadowDwellers, but that’s all hearsay and speculation.”</p>
<p>True. ShadowDwellers literally disappeared after being defeated, so it wasn’t like scientists could do an autopsy on them. They rely mostly on recordings and testimonies from Elites or other witnesses.</p>
<p>“You and Professor Chryses seem close,” Zayne suddenly commented. “Related?”</p>
<p>“Godfather.”</p>
<p>Realisation and acceptance flickered across Zayne’s face. “Ah.”</p>
<p>“I was raised in the Academy, basically,” Eishirou explained further. “Been helping with research projects since I could read.”</p>
<p>Though, yesterday was the first time he had to deal with ShadowDwellers so closely.</p>
<p>A flicker of colour from the corner of his eye caused Eishirou to turned toward the window and gaze out toward the cityscape and the blue sea that stretched out beyond the eye could see. </p>
<p>His world had centred almost entirely upon the academy and the life within. He was so used to the Academy Hierarchy and the rules that it contained, that he had actually forgotten that not everyone who resided within the city were classed as Indigo Children. </p>
<p>One would think that after the Bombardment and the discovery of mana, that all who were born after the event would be classed as Indigo Children. And yet, there were those who do not possess an ounce of mana. Unable to wield it in such a way that Passives and Elites could. Thus, unable to enter or participate within the academy.</p>
<p>Those lacking mana, or Normies as many referred to them as (though Eishirou liked to refer to them as People regardless), resided within different parts of the city. Working in various jobs around the city. Careers that did not depend on the use of mana. Such as customer service, cleaning, and farming. Critical, some would say mundane tasks to keep a city running.</p>
<p>There was no one true theory as to why some were born with active or passive mana abilities, or why some were born without. Honestly, Eishirou wasn’t entirely sure whether it was possible for a Normie to learn to harness the power of mana. He never thought to ask. He should look into it at some point. Just out of curiosity. </p>
<p>Despite having depended on such a powerful energy source for literal centuries, there was so much that was unknown. So much that he, himself, simply didn’t know or understand.</p>
<p>He wasn’t entirely fond of the idea of simply leaving something as a mystery. But what choice did he have for now? Maybe one day there would be a breakthrough within the field of Indigo Children.</p>
<p>Although, he also couldn’t help but wonder why it was that many Elites seemed to loathe Passives when there were those who couldn’t even wield mana. Not that Eishirou wanted the Elites to turn their distain toward others, but he just couldn’t help but wonder.</p>
<p>Was it because Passives could use mana, but not in the way that Elites could, thus making them ‘waste’ mana that would be better used elsewhere?</p>
<p>“Speaking of projects, where did that runestone go?” Zayne asked another question out of the blue, pulling Eishirou from his inner musings.</p>
<p>His curiosity made sense, though. He expressed interest yesterday. And it would be nice to know that all their efforts yesterday weren’t for naught. </p>
<p>“To the museum,” Eishirou answered. “Prof works there and I do occasionally. When I’m helping with a project.”</p>
<p>Zayne perked up. “Museum? I’d like to see that.”</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. “Well, why not now? It’s not far.”</p>
<p>Zayne blinked, somewhat surprised by the offer. He soon smiled, however, and nodded his head. “Sure, sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fluff chapter where Eishirou and Zayne continue their date :3c Hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The museum was a tall, multi-storied white building that had its own sprawling complex. Not only was it a building to showcase relics and remnants of past civilisations, but it was a place where research and historical investigation is conducted. It was situated close to the academy and had its own pathway connecting the two. </p>
<p>Eishirou had walked this path numerous times before, but it was rare for him to bring someone else along with him.</p>
<p>“Here it is,” Eishirou announced as he led Zayne toward the entrance. “This is where we do most of our research. We store relics here, too.”</p>
<p>“On display?” Zayne questioned as they entered through the glass automatic doors.</p>
<p>“Some of them. Others, the research community prefers to keep hidden.”</p>
<p>“Sounds juicy.”</p>
<p>Eishirou laughed as he sent a short wave in the direction of the reception, where the two full-time employees worked, dealing mostly with the public. Of course, he knew them both rather well. </p>
<p>“Some of them do have mana that is unstable,” he said in response to Zayne’s comment. “The last thing we need is for a relic to suddenly blow up.”</p>
<p>“Hm, sounds like it has happened before,” Zayne pointed out.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t know whether to laugh or wince at certain memories. “A couple of times. I wasn’t there to witness it, but I did see the aftermath. Soot, singed hair, burnt nostril hairs, eyebrows inauspiciously missing.”</p>
<p>Zayne outright snorted in amusement. “Pfft!”</p>
<p>Eishirou just motioned with his hand to follow him further into the building. The first thing anyone saw when they entered the museum was the enormous T-rex skeleton positioned in the main foyer. So, naturally, it was the very first thing that Zayne saw. </p>
<p>Zayne looked positively surprised by the large fossil. “That-?”</p>
<p>“That's the remains of what we're calling a dinosaur,” Eishirou explained as they approached the metal plague located directly under the towering skull of the skeleton.</p>
<p>Zayne was too interested in looking at the fossil, ignoring the information plague. “That's a big bastard,” he commented.</p>
<p>“Right? This guy is a tyrannosaurus but there’s hundreds of other variations of dinosaurs. About sixy-eight-million years ago, they roamed the entirety of the planet. Died out because of a huge asteroid hitting the earth. That’s the main consensus at least.”</p>
<p>Zayne whistled, clearly impressed as he strolled around the exhibit. “They weren’t ShadowDwellers?”</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “Surprisingly, no. Just giant reptiles.”</p>
<p>“Imagine riding that into battle?” Zayne unexpectedly joked.</p>
<p>And Eishirou laughed at the thought. “I know, right?”</p>
<p>Zayne seemed genuinely impressed and intrigued by the giant fossil. There were plenty of other exhibits that might tickle his fancy, but there was one that Eishirou wanted him to see.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he urged as he grabbed Zayne by the wrist and pulled him along with him. “There’s something I want to show you.”</p>
<p>Zayne allowed him to pull him along without protest. While Eishirou wasn’t entirely sure what prompted him to take the Elite by the wrist, he was glad he did. Zayne was genuinely curious about pretty much everything they encountered in the museum.</p>
<p>It was...kinda cute how he would ask him questions instead of reading the plagues that came along with the exhibits.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t mind answering his queries. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking, Eishirou finally pulled Zayne into the small side room that held the exhibit he really wanted the Elite to see. Covering an entire wall and behind thick glass was a map. An ancient artefact from a time before the Bombardment.</p>
<p>The corners were cracked and fade, curling in from age. The colour of the map had faded somewhat, also. But it was still quite easy to tell which of the landmasses back then were made of lush rainforests or harsh deserts. The material to which it was printed on was so fragile that it was forbidden for anyone to touch it. Great care was needed to preserve it.</p>
<p>Zayne stared openly at it. “This map?”</p>
<p>“It's what the world looked like before the Bombardment,” Eishirou explained.</p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Zayne exclaimed in genuine amazement. “I knew the Bombardment changed the world, but to think the continents went through such a globe shift.”</p>
<p>Eishirou took a moment to glance over the map, too. He had studied it countless times before, but Zayne was right. “It's mind boggling, honestly. We don’t truly understand what happened during that time.”</p>
<p>He pointed at a large, uniquely shaped landmass located at the bottom of the map. “That island there? That was called Australia. That is what the Main Land used to look like.”</p>
<p>It was still hard to believe that only a thousand years ago it was a mostly dry continent. The once dry, arid large landmass was now covered in near impenetrable greenery and bushland. Though, no one had been able to map the vast majority of the continent due to unfavourable weather and seas. Not to mention said forest and bushland. So, who knows what the environments were really like? </p>
<p>There were sure to be remnants of ancient cities and towns, though.</p>
<p>"If our ancestors hadn't discovered Mana and learn how to harness it, it's safe to say we wouldn't be here today."</p>
<p>“No kidding,” Zayne murmured. </p>
<p>It was nice being able to talk openly about these things to someone who appeared generally interested. Especially if that person was an Elite. Many of them wouldn’t give a Passive the time of day to indulge in such useless tasks.</p>
<p>A negative thought suddenly occurred to him, draining some of his joy. Should he allow himself to get too attached to Zayne? Elites and Passives…they don’t usually become friends. </p>
<p>Though, they don’t usually become roommates, either.</p>
<p>He can’t help but wonder why Katsuto decided to place Zayne in his dorm? Was there no other place for him to go?</p>
<p>“Eishirou?”</p>
<p>The sound of Jacob’s voice pulled Eishirou from his thoughts, and he was thankful for the interruption. “Hey, Prof.”</p>
<p>“And what are you doing here?” Jacob asked in a slightly accusatory tone as he walked over to them.</p>
<p>Eishirou rolled his eyes at Jacob’s slight chiding and motioned toward the Elite next to him. “Just showing Zayne around the museum.”</p>
<p>Jacob raised a questioning eyebrow as he looked over to Zayne. “Oh? Enjoying yourself?”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head. “Yeah. I never knew about any of this.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jacob uttered in understanding as he turned toward the feature, too. “The Map of the World. One of our most prized exhibits. So much has changed, hm?”</p>
<p>It definitely was one of the most popular. By first sight it wasn’t all that extraordinary, but studying it closely made one realise just how much the world changed. And how it could change again one day in the future.</p>
<p>Jacob soon turned back to Eishirou and his expression was surprisingly both apologetic and sheepish. “I know I’m the one who gave you the day off,” he started as he scratched the back of his head. “But I have one tinsy tiny little favour to ask. Dare to guess what it is?”</p>
<p>Eishirou purposely held his chin in a musing manner. Though, it didn’t take him long to work out what that little favour could be. “Oh, the wooden chest?”</p>
<p>Jacob smiled widely. “Bingo! We can’t get near the sucker, let alone open it. Not to mention opening it would only cause the relic inside to activate.”</p>
<p>And if that happened, it could send the entire museum into screaming hysterics. Eishirou had proven immune to the sound, so it made perfect sense that Jacob would ask him to find a way to deactivate it.</p>
<p>“Right. I’ll take a look at it. At least stick it in a see-through container to allow for visible research.” Eishirou turned back to Zayne and snared him by the wrist once more. “You come, too, Zayne.”</p>
<p>Jacob didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to welcome it. Maybe it was his way to show his thanks to Zayne for what he did yesterday. Or maybe he was just excited to have someone else he could prattle on and on to.</p>
<p>After turning down a few hallways and through staff only doors and gateways, they finally reached the large control room that overlooked an open style laboratory. </p>
<p>“This is where we do the vast majority of our research,” Jacob explained proudly as they walked out into the observation desk.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Zayne glanced around. He had a surprised expression on his face. Yet, he also seemed rather excited. His gaze soon paused in the direction of where relics contained in glass cylinders were seen. “Are those relics, too?”</p>
<p>Once again, Jacob was the one to answer. “Yup! We’re still studying those. Some relics aren’t so forthcoming with their mysteries and secrets.”</p>
<p>“So, where’s the chest?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Jacob pointed toward a small side room. It was a contained examination area. Sound proof and blast proof. Supposedly. </p>
<p>“And that’s where the bastard that started it all is hiding.”</p>
<p>Zayne leaned forward and rested his elbows on the railing of the observation deck. “Is the one who opened it still alive?”</p>
<p>Jacob gave a sharp nod of his head. “Yes. Only because it’s illegal otherwise.”</p>
<p>Zayne dropped his head forward as he snorted in amusement once more. “Pfft.”</p>
<p>Jacob was joking.</p>
<p>…Right?</p>
<p>“It’s the strongest booth we have, though, I’m not entirely sure if it can contain all the sound,” Jacob said with a frown. “Just…stop that thing from causing everyone to bleed from their ears, even if you have to damage it somehow.”</p>
<p>Eishirou hoped he wouldn’t have to. He didn’t like damaging ancient relics. But he also didn’t like how the negative pitch frequency would send Indigo Children into screaming fits of pain and suffering.</p>
<p>“Right, right,” Eishirou muttered as he dropped his carry bag onto a vacant chair before he descended a short flight of stairs to read the floor below. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
<p>He quickly entered the windowless room and found the old wooden chest situated on a simple but sturdy table in the middle of the room. He closed the door tightly behind him before he approached the mysterious object.</p>
<p>The chest itself didn’t appear all that intriguing; simple wood structure, steel rivets holding it together, fragile and rust laden latch. Ordinary. Unassuming. </p>
<p>Perfect to lure someone over to it.</p>
<p>The ropes that Eishirou had used to desperately contain the sound out in the field had been cut away carefully. So, nothing else for him to do put open it and hopefully find a way to stop the relic inside from activating. Or at least find a way to shut it up.</p>
<p>He winced at the high-pitched static shrill that radiated from the chest the second he opened it. It was the same sound he heard yesterday. Oh yes, as if he could forget. It hurt his ears, but it didn’t drive daggers of pain into his brain. So, he was still immune to its most devastating of effects. Good. </p>
<p>Looking inside the chest, he found a relic in the form of an orb. A simple round object, seemingly made from old iron that had darken over time.</p>
<p>The static sound continued to shrill loudly as he reached in and picked up the orb. He tried his best to ignore the sound it was emitting, but it was honestly difficult. No one liked having such a high-pitched shrill practically blasting into their face.</p>
<p>For such a simple object, something he could fit in his hands, it was incredibly loud. As he studied the object further, he soon realised that it appeared to be made from two halves, and there was a gap between. And that was where the sound was emanating from. </p>
<p>Being careful, he placed his hands on either side of the relic and attempted to press the two halves. When they didn’t move, he tried a twisting motion. And that got movement. He continued to twist the two halves together until, finally, they touched. And he felt the object click into place.</p>
<p>As the shrill came to an abrupt stop, another sound slammed into his head. A sound that was similar to that of a voice. Neither masculine or feminine. Just…a voice.</p>
<p>“<em>The right hands to hinder the wrong ears</em>.”</p>
<p>Eishirou winced and clutched the side of his head with one hand while the other remained holding the relic. What was that? Ah, a recording from the relic, probably. </p>
<p>Ironically, it was that voice that left his head ringing as he placed the relic back into the chest and closed it as a precaution.</p>
<p>“Eishirou?” Jacob asked as Eishirou stepped from the booth.</p>
<p>Eishirou was momentarily surprised to find both Jacob and Zayne just outside the door to the booth. And they were both looking at him with varying degrees of concern. “I’m fine. I found how to stop it from activating. Just…there was a recording attached to the relic.”</p>
<p>“What did you see?”</p>
<p>“More like heard,” Eishirou replied as he rubbed his head. “Something about the right hands hindering the wrong ears. Whatever that means.”</p>
<p>A wrinkle appeared in Jacob’s brow and he held his chin in thought. “Really now?”</p>
<p>Zayne took a step closer to him and looked at him with obvious concern in his eyes. “Does that happen a lot?” he asked, no doubt remembering when Eishirou had received a recording just yesterday.</p>
<p>Eishirou gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “It seems like it does, but honestly, it’s a rare thing.”</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t quite believe that, but he accepted it for now. A frown suddenly tugged at his lips as he turned to regard Jacob. “What exactly is a relic, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>Jacob dropped his hand from his chin and idly pointed toward the holsters attached to Zayne’s sides. “Similar to what you use. It’s an object that is able to contain and channel mana. The only difference is that relics usually have a singular purpose. Intent placed upon it by an outside force.”</p>
<p>The subject of relics was quite extensive, so that was just the layman’s terms.</p>
<p>“They also date back centuries,” Eishirou added.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head. He abruptly took on a mentoring position as he continued. “Now mana is just a form of energy, which comes from the environment around us. Where that said mana came from, however, is still up for debate. How our ancestors discovered it and how they were able to harness it is also a mystery. Not to mention who patent the creation of Mana holsters in the first place. Also…”</p>
<p>Eishirou leaned toward Zayne, prompting the other to tilt his head toward him in return. “He does this a lot. He’ll realise that he’s prattling soon.”</p>
<p>The corner of Zayne’s mouth twitched into a half smirk and he nodded. The two then leaned away from each other and returned their attention to Jacob. And, yes, he was still talking.</p>
<p>“You know, Passives and Elites aren’t all that dissimilar. You’re both able to channel mana, just for different reasons. Elites have an outward protective intent and usually use holsters to condense, thus strengthen their use of mana. They are the hunter, essentially. Passives are what we call nurturers. They are able to pull mana from outside source, i.e; literally from the air around them, if mana is present, of course. Now, I recall an old adage along the lines of; different sides to the same coin. Or something similar.”</p>
<p>Eishirou resisted the urge to sigh aloud. There were a lot of people who would dispute that.</p>
<p>He glanced over at Zayne to see how he reacted to the claim. He surprised himself with how relieved he felt to note that Zayne had a contemplative expression on his face.</p>
<p>Just as Eishirou had predicted, Jacob soon realised what he was doing and uttered a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen to me prattle.”</p>
<p>“A professor through and through,” Eishirou teased.</p>
<p>Jacob coughed into his hand before he grinned and placed his hands on his hips. “Ok, that’s enough lecturing for today. Go back to having your day off.” He suddenly turned toward Zayne to give him a questioning tilt of his head. “Zayne, if I’m not mistaken, you’re new to the academy, yes?”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded. “That’s right.”</p>
<p>“Then why not have Eishirou show you around the campus?”</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. Not a bad suggestion. “I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Zayne turned his head toward him to give him a small, yet sincere smile. “Sure, sounds good.”</p>
<p>Eishirou wasn’t sure if the light-headedness and fluttering sensation in his chest was due from the sudden recording he had endured. Or if Zayne himself was somehow to blame…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a sinus infection (again), so as you can guess I’m not feeling very good. Understatement really. But I managed to get this chapter done before the infection really set in. So, slightly early this week, but I hope you enjoy reading~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, remember that there are vast differences between Passives and Elites, and the mana that both classes possess. Elites have what we call Active Mana. Their internal mana deposits are the highest found amongst Indigo Children, and it feeds their physical strength and agility. </p>
<p>The mana that Passives possess is called Supportive Mana. Passives have the ability to draw upon the supply of mana around them, as well as within their selves. However, due to this, Passives are significantly more fragile than that of Elites. It is also important that Passives maintain the internal mana deposits. If levels should become low, they will suffer from Mana Depletion. If they should become high, they are suffering from Mana Excess. Both are debilitating and it is critical to know the difference.”</p>
<p>Eishirou tried to concentrate on his medical class, but he couldn’t stop his mind from drifting to other matters.</p>
<p>After visiting the museum, he had spent the rest of the day showing Zayne around the academy campus. He couldn’t show him around the Elite training halls and fields, though. Passives like him weren’t allowed to enter those places. The main reason they cite was that they could accidently stumble into the middle of a training match.</p>
<p>The other reason was that, well, they were Passives. Nothing more needed to be said.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t what had occurred yesterday that had him lost in his thoughts. He had a strange dream last night. About the underground chamber with the mosaic. </p>
<p>There was nothing disturbing about the dream. In fact, he knew it was a dream. So, he walked around. Inspecting his surroundings. Wondering why he was now dreaming about it. He didn’t note anything of worth.</p>
<p>Thinking back on it, the dream was actually quite boring. But it was the only dream he had last night. He had the usual vivid dreams that made no sense and he usually forgot about it in the morning. But this one stuck with him. He could remember everything.</p>
<p>Everything other than why he was so hung up on it.</p>
<p>Yeah, kinda annoying.</p>
<p>The chiming of a bell indicating the end of a lesson harshly pulled Eishirou from his thoughts. He sat straight in his seat and dumbly looked around at his classmates, noting that they were gathering their belongs to move on to their next class.</p>
<p>He winced and quickly began to pack up his belongings, too. </p>
<p>Crap, he had been daydreaming throughout the entire class! Hope Professor Neriah didn’t notice he was spacing.</p>
<p>“Eishirou, a word before you leave.”</p>
<p>Ah, man. Sounded like he did notice him spacing. </p>
<p>“Ah, sure,” Eishirou murmured as he made his way down the stairs of the auditorium and approached the desk at centre stage. </p>
<p>He wasn’t too worried, though. Just feeling sheepish. He usually enjoyed Neriah’s classes as he was a rather laid-back teacher with interesting antidotes to tell. He was also one of the popular teachers at the academy. Long blue hair that reached past his shoulder blades, deep orange eyes, and deep brown skin; it was easy to admit that he was quite the handsome Professor. Young, too.</p>
<p>With his long blue hair pulled back into a ponytail, Neriah gave him an inspecting look as Eishirou reached his desk. “I heard about what happened the other day. You went through quite the ordeal. I was honestly surprised that you came to class today.”</p>
<p>Eishirou rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. He couldn’t help but wonder how far word about what had happened had spread. “Ah, that. It’s fine. Nothing happened. Just got separated for a bit.” </p>
<p>Ah, yeah…that wasn’t very convincing, was it?</p>
<p>He smiled as he folded his arms behind his back and leaned forward in a playful way. “Although, I did get to use my Medic skills while out on the field. Soooo…Do I get extra credit?”</p>
<p>Neriah breathed heavily through his nose that was akin to a laugh and he smiled. “I'll think about it.”</p>
<p>“Aww, come on!”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Neriah hummed in thought as he picked up his tablet and flicked through his files. He, however, glanced over the top of the tablet. “You did look a little vague today. Something else on your mind?”</p>
<p>“Well, I was just thinking about the expedition,” Eishirou admitted. “About that runestone in particular. I’m heading over to the museum to finally piece it together later today, so I guess I’m just anxious to get to work.”</p>
<p>Neriah listened as he prattled before he uttered a sigh. “You honestly work harder than most professors at this academy. It’s a little concerning.”</p>
<p>Eishirou rubbed the back of his head in an apologetic manner. “I’ll try to be more present next time, I promise.”</p>
<p>“Your grades are the same so it’s not that I’m worried about,” Neriah returned. “I’m concerned with you going out in the field. It can be dangerous.”</p>
<p>Well, yeah. There was no denying that.</p>
<p>“But I need experience, right?” Eishirou reasoned. “And the only way to get experience is to get out there. Right?”</p>
<p>Neriah uttered a sigh of defeat and leaned back into his chair. “Well, I can’t argue with that. I guess I’m just feeling protective of my favourite student. You’re a hard worker. Don’t push yourself.”</p>
<p>It made Eishirou happy to hear Neriah say that about him. “I’ll be fine. Promise.”</p>
<p>An expression of realisation flickered across his face. “Although, speaking of experience; you’ll be coming up for some work experience at the infirmary soon.”</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. “Work experience?”</p>
<p>“At this point, it's just a formality. But I do think working in a sterile environment of the infirmary would be good for you. But we'll talk about that later.” Neriah placed his hands on his table and pushed himself to his feet. He hooked his tablet under his arm as he reached out with his hand to poke Eishirou in the middle of the forehead. “Go on, get going. And try to look interested in class next time.”</p>
<p>“I will, I promise!”</p>
<p>Eishirou hitched his bag upon his shoulder as he hurried out of the classroom. He moved faster than usual, eager to get back to the museum and actually start working on that broken stone tablet. </p>
<p>The weather outside the academy was warm, as per usual, with only a slight breeze holding a hint of sea salt. As he moved down the paths that would eventually lead him to his destination, he glanced out at the horizon. </p>
<p>The Sanctuary city of Araluen was surrounded completely by the sea, with large sea walls encompassing the city three miles out to sea. The port gates were open, allowing for ships and tankers to reach the docks. Those gates would close during the cyclone season, which would last for approximately three months.</p>
<p>Storms during those months were quite vicious. Apparently far worse than the storms that occurred before the Bombardment.</p>
<p>“Ah, Eishirou!”</p>
<p>A cheery voice pulled Eishirou from his musings and he turned his head to look down the path he instinctively followed. He was greeted by the sight of another professor of the academy waving cheerfully at him as the two walked toward each other.</p>
<p>Professor Tyrone, an expert in debunking lies and hearsay in ancient documents.</p>
<p>He was a handsome guy, to be completely honest. A lot of students had slight crushes on him. Not hard to see why; golden blond hair, brown skin that was likely due to being outside a little too often, and was tall with rippling muscles. Not to mention a cheery, somewhat flirty personality, and a go-get-em attitude.</p>
<p>“Professor Tyrone,” Eishirou greeted formally as the two finally reached each other.</p>
<p>“Now, how many times do I have to tell you not to be so formal,” Professor Tyrone chided with a smile. “Just Irwin will do.”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded and smiled back. “Well, Irwin, what brings you out here?”</p>
<p>Irwin smiled broadly. “Oh, I was just visiting the museum. I heard rumours about a certain expedition. Demanded ol’ Jacob to spill the goods. We sure are fortunate that our favourite little medic here had an Elite protecting him.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt himself flush and wince at the same time. “You know about that, too?”</p>
<p>Irwin released a loud laugh of amusement, seemingly oblivious to his embarrassment. Or was all too aware and found amusement in it. “You made quite the discovery, yeah? An underground maze, a mosaic, ravenous ShadowDwellers. Quiet the day.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me…”</p>
<p>“That runestone sure sounds interesting,” Irwin continued before a comically disgruntled expression appeared on his face and he began to whine. “But ol’ Jacob is such a stick in the mud. He wouldn’t go into detail about the runestone. It’s not fuel for gossip, he said. We’re still working on it, he said. Rude. I was just curious.”</p>
<p>“He’s right, though.”</p>
<p>Irwin waved his hand dismissively. “Semantics! I really am interested, though. Sounds like quiet the intriguing mystery. Hm?”</p>
<p>Eishirou folded his arms across his chest and purposely turned away from him. “Nope, not giving in.”</p>
<p>Irwin loudly clapped his hands in front of him in a pleading gesture. “Please! You have to tell me. This is so interesting. Don’t leave a guy hanging!”</p>
<p>Eishirou had to laugh. Honestly, the guy looked like he would burst into tears at any second now. “Alright, alright,” he relented as he stepped around the animated professor. “If I learn anything else, I’ll be sure to share it with you.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, you’re just precious!” Irwin crooned as he pumped his fist in satisfaction. He then merrily continued his way toward the academy, waving his hand over his shoulder at him in an all-too cheery manner. “I look forward to gossiping with you!”</p>
<p>Eishirou watched until Irwin was out of sight before he shook his head. That guy. He certainly was a character.</p>
<p>Never mind that now. He had work he needed to do before lunch time!</p>
<p>Grasping onto the strap of his bag, Eishirou broke into a light jog as he continued toward the museum. He slowed to a fast walk when he entered the building and headed straight to the back, where the labs and investigation rooms were located.</p>
<p>“There you are,” Jacob said in a form of greeting as Eishirou entered the observation deck.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Eishirou returned as he shrugged his bag from his shoulder and dropped it into an empty seat. “Ran into Irwin on the way here.”</p>
<p>“Still whining?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>Jacob snorted. “He’s just jealous that you made an intriguing discovery. He’s always trying to outdo us.”</p>
<p>As Eishirou walked past him, he tilted his head to the side. “Rivals?” he teased.</p>
<p>“Please!” Prof scoffed loudly as he folded his arms across his chest in a purely disgruntled manner. “We’re not even in the same league!”</p>
<p>Eishirou sniggered to himself. Yup, they were rivals. He couldn’t outrightly say they were friendly rivals as it wasn’t uncommon for the two to come to near brawls and hurl insults at each other when things got heated. But they always went out for drinks later. </p>
<p>It was actually quite comical watching the two try to out-do each other in a strained civil manner.</p>
<p>“Anyway, let’s get to work on this runestone,” Jacob announced. </p>
<p>Eishirou nodded his head. He followed Jacob down the short staircase to the labs below. And in the middle of the room was a large, sturdy table that held the broken remains of the stone tablet. It had mostly been puzzled back together, so all he needed to do was to use his Passive Skill to restore it back to its original form.</p>
<p>Rolling back his sleeves, Eishirou walked over to the red stones and placed his hands upon it. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Warmth emanated from his hands and though he could not see it, he knew that the green mana from his hands seeped out into the cracks and began to aid in the stones etching together, restoring it to the stone’s original form.</p>
<p>Pictures suddenly slammed into his mind. Flashing one after the other. Flickering slowly.</p>
<p>A white face with a golden crown. The mosaic of the underground chamber.</p>
<p>A flower of vivid red petals growing from a crimson gem. The crown he had seen in previous recording.</p>
<p>And a figure in white before a full moon. A tall white building in the background. Light from the building. Pointing at something. </p>
<p>The last vision lasted longer than the previous two. It felt important. </p>
<p>As the pictures dissipated from his mind, he reeled his head back and shook his head. A hand soon grasped onto his shoulder and he turned his head to find Jacob looking at him with an expression of concern and curiosity. </p>
<p>“Another recording?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded his head once. “An image of the mosaic.”</p>
<p>A frown twitched onto Jacob’s lips. “I see. Then it’s safe to say that this runestone and the painting you found in that underground chamber are connected somehow. Anything else?”</p>
<p>Again, Eishirou gave a short nod. “Yeah. Another painting. I don’t recognise it. It…” he had to close his eyes in an attempt to pull the picture into his mind again. “…A white figure in front of something that looked like a lighthouse.”</p>
<p>“Hmm…another location, then?” Jacob continued to ponder. </p>
<p>Yeah, that would be a safe bet. The last imagine in particular felt important, though the pictures were the only thing that came through the recording. No words. No voices. Just imagine.</p>
<p>Jacob soon shook his head and turned his focus back to the reconstructed runestone. That prompted Eishirou to do the same.</p>
<p>Leaning over the tablet, it took them a minute or two to read the etchings within the stone. Thanks to Eishirou’s restorative abilities, the words were far easier to read. Though, that didn’t mean what they were able to read made much sense.</p>
<p>“<em>When the time comes, awaken the illumination of the Red Lily. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Radiant light of spiritual blessings to the cosmic intelligence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Raise vibrations to higher plains.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Fearless is that of the great spirit</em>.”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned his attention to Jacob. “What do you think that means?” </p>
<p>Jacob had a contemplative look on his face. “It’s leading to something, obviously. Something called Red Lily. From these words, I’m going to assume that this Red Lily is some kind of relic. Or a treasure that was important for its time.”</p>
<p>Well, one thing was clear; if they were to learn more about this Red Lily and that mosaic located underground, they had to go back to that island. To that forest. To those tunnels.</p>
<p>And to those ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>Convincing Jacob to let him back there might be the hardest part!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Update slightly early this week as I have a couple of doctor appointments to deal with. But big thanks to everyone who has read/commented on this story and I hope you’ll enjoy reading this chapter, too~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cafeteria was as full and busy as usual at lunch time. Eishirou sat at a table in the far corner of the lunchroom with Misaki and Lyvia with him. He sat on one side while the other two sat on the other. The two Chroniclers looked at him with varying degrees of mild amusement as Eishirou sat, pouting, with his chin in his hands.</p>
<p>“Are you daydreaming?” Misaki finally asked.</p>
<p>“Thinking.”</p>
<p>“That explains the pained expression,” he swiftly remarked, earning a small rather unladylike snort from Lyvia.</p>
<p>Eishirou’s pout deepened. “It's a disgruntled expression, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Misaki uttered a small snort of amusement. “Well then, what are you disgruntled about?”</p>
<p>“That runestone.” He sighed and folded his arms atop of the table, pushing his still full tray of food to the side. “If I want to learn more about it, I’ll have to return to that island.”</p>
<p>“And I assume Jacob is reluctant?” That was more of a statement than a question.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “He outright said no.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s a first,” Lyvia piped up in playful surprise. “He usually gives in when you give him the puppy-dog eyes.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?”</p>
<p>Misaki shook his head with a small smile on his lips. “Can’t say I’m surprised, though. The academy had sent several Elite teams back to that island in order to exterminate the ShadowDwellers there. They’ve been at it for a couple of days now.”</p>
<p>“Having some difficulties with the terrain, though,” Lyvia added as she picked up her second tub of chocolate pudding. “They keep complaining about it. I have to admit; it is fun listening to the cool command of team leader losing their composure and swearing up a storm.”</p>
<p>Eishirou could easily imagine that. And understood why, too. He had seen first-hand how dense and lush that forest was. And the unintentional discovery of underground tunnels added another hazard. If one ShadowDweller was able to burst up through the ground from the tunnels beneath, it was safe to assume to others could do the same.</p>
<p>He hoped that they wouldn’t encounter anymore of those large centipede shaped ShadowDwellers. The scorpion shaped ones were bad enough, but the ones that moved like a freight-train, running over and destroying everything in its path were down-right deadly.</p>
<p>Imagine having that thing run head-first into someone.</p>
<p>Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why they had sent Elite teams to the Island. Maybe they were just using the ShadowDwellers’ existence there as an excuse to train. Though, the discovery of Relics was also important, even if many Elites didn’t seem to think so.</p>
<p>The usefulness of relics had only been recently discovered, so not much was known about the mysterious objects. What they did know was that they held mana within them, too. How or why was, once again, unknown.</p>
<p>They were hoping to learn more. It might reveal to them the insight of how their ancestors were able to recover from such a cataclysmic event.</p>
<p>A nudge of Misaki’s foot against his shin pulled Eishirou from his musings.</p>
<p>“Stop daydreaming, and eat your food. You’re skinny enough as is,” he chided.</p>
<p>Eishirou pouted. “Don’t you start.”</p>
<p>Misaki, however, just ignored him and turned his attention to the young lady sat next to him. And he gave her a disapproving frown. “Lyvia, pudding is not a main meal.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” Lyvia retorted defiantly as she happily popped another spoonful of chocolate pudding into her mouth. Was that her third pudding? She certainly had a sweet-tooth. </p>
<p>Honestly, Misaki was such a mother-hen. </p>
<p>The sound of someone dropping their tray onto the table next to him caused Eishirou to jump in his seat. He immediately turned to look to his left and was surprised to find the person who dropped into the seat next to him was Zayne.</p>
<p>And he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>With her tray of food in her hands, Rinka appeared confused, nervous even as she looked at the table. Inwardly debating whether or not she should sit down, too. </p>
<p>Lyvia seemed to notice, too, as she suddenly patted the empty seat next to her and gave the nervous Elite a friendly smile. “You can sit next to me.”</p>
<p>Relieved, and perhaps even a happy at the gesture, Rinka moved to the other side of the table and quickly sat herself down in the chair next to Lyvia.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure that the other students in the food hall were staring at their table. Elites and Passives eating together was, once again, not something that was all that common. To say it never happened would be an outright lie. But it was uncommon enough to earn stares from others.</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t seem to know or care, though.</p>
<p>So, perhaps Eishirou shouldn’t give it much thought either.</p>
<p>“Hm? Finished training?” Eishirou asked as Zayne pulled out the cutlery.</p>
<p>“Yup. Nothing to it,” Zayne answered dismissively. “Honestly, since that first day, training is so boring.”</p>
<p>Eishirou barely managed to smother a short chuckle of amusement. In a way, it was reassuring that he was so nonchalant about the whole event. </p>
<p>“You sure you got enough food?” Eishirou found himself asking as he looked toward Zayne’s food tray, abruptly remembering how much he was capable of eating.</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Zayne shrugged before he abruptly made a move toward Eishirou’s side of the table. “I’ll just eat yours.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” He instinctively pulled his tray out of range of Zayne. Sure, he hadn’t touched any of it yet, but he was going to! “Mine.”</p>
<p>Unperturbed, Zayne leaned closer to him, his elbow pressed against his as he inspected his tray. He lifted his fork and pointed to a portion of his food. “What’s that? That looks tasty.”</p>
<p>“It’s baked tuna, and it is. No touchy.” Eishirou found himself looking at Zayne’s tray in return. “Hm? Your food is different.”</p>
<p>Well, he supposed it shouldn’t be a surprise that Elites and Passives got separate menus. Though, it was likely because Elites needed a more energy-rich diet while Passives just needed a nutritious meal.</p>
<p>That rich beef Bolognese looked tasty, though.</p>
<p>“Some of your Bolognese for half of my baked tuna?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright.”</p>
<p>Finally picking up his own utensils, Eishirou didn’t hesitate to cut his baked tuna in half, As he scooped it onto his fork, he noticed that Zayne did the same. Their arms crossed over each other’s as they dropped their portion of food onto the other’s plate. </p>
<p>Despite not having done anything quite like it before, it felt natural all the same.</p>
<p>Zayne stabbed his fork into his portion of tuna and quickly popped it into his mouth. “Not bad,” he said after a few chews of his food. “Could definitely have more of it.”</p>
<p>“The Bolognese is nice, too,” Eishirou commented after he tasted his own. “Hm, I bet if you ask for the tuna, they’ll give it to you. Though, I doubt they’ll give me any more of the Bolognese.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why they shouldn’t, but if they’re that much of an asshole about it, I’ll just get more next time,” Zayne said as he shovelled the rest of the tuna into his mouth.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t help but smile to himself. Zayne sounded adamant about that. Hm, was he purposely flouting the unspoken rules of the Academy hierarchy? </p>
<p>“What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Eishirou wasn’t able to stop himself from wincing at the sharp, biting tone. Even though he didn’t need to look over to know who asked that biting question, he instinctively turned his head nevertheless.</p>
<p>Yeah, it was Tatsu.</p>
<p>His face was stoic as usual, and his eyes sharp. The slight downturn of his lips and the tone of his voice was the only evidence of his disapproval directed toward Zayne.</p>
<p>Zayne, however, didn’t pause in his eating to acknowledge the other Elite. “Eating. What else could I be doing?”</p>
<p>Tatsu’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Though it was subtle, it was still quite intimidating. Eishirou noted from the corner of his eye that even Rinka winced. </p>
<p>“At a table with Passives, I see.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Tatsu didn’t respond immediately. His sharp green eyes suddenly flickered over in Misaki’s direction. The expression of disproval abruptly dissipated into a purely stoic, emotionless look.</p>
<p>Nervously, Eishirou glanced in Misaki’s direction. And was surprised to find that Misaki held Tatsu’s stare with a steely one of his own.</p>
<p>“It would be best for Elites not to associate with Passives,” Tatsu stated, his voice cold. “We’re of two different classes, after all. They’re too fragile.”</p>
<p>He then turned on his heel and walked away. His back straight, his movements brisk.</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell over the table. </p>
<p>That…certainly put a damper on things.</p>
<p>Zayne broke the silence with a sharp scoff. Clearly, he wasn’t remotely intimidated by the other Elite. Though, he did hold a sense of distain toward Tatsu. </p>
<p>“Ignore him, Rinka,” Zayne stated as he continued to nonchalantly eat his food. “The only thing fragile around here is his ego. Like a damn parrot, repeating the same thing over and over again. Honestly, that guy is an asshole twenty-four-seven.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t always that way…”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned to look across the table once more. “Misaki?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing,” Misaki returned sharply as he placed his hands onto the table and pushed himself to his feet. “I just remembered that there’s something I need to do. I’ll catch you guys later.”</p>
<p>“But your food-?”</p>
<p>“I’m not hungry.”</p>
<p>He then turned and walked away. In the opposite direction of Tatsu, yet just as briskly. His movements were more tense, though. </p>
<p>Eishirou’s gaze flickered toward Lyvia, whose own gaze turned toward him. There was obvious concern on her face, and he was certain that he had worry, too. They didn’t say anything, just share a concerning gaze.</p>
<p>“Anyway,” Zayne uttered, breaking the silence once again. “How’s the research on the rune going?”</p>
<p>Grateful for the change in subject, Eishirou turned to regard Zayne next to him. “Well, good news is that it’s been restored and its connected to the mosaic and the underground chambers. Bad news is that if we want to learn more about it, we need to return to that island.”</p>
<p>Zayne pushed his empty tray aside and leaned his elbow on the table, where he then rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “Ah. Well, I heard that there’s several Elite teams already there trying to clean up the place.” He then shrugged. “But if you go, I’ll go, too.”</p>
<p>That was honestly quite reassuring. </p>
<p>The muffled shrill of Zayne’s communicator caused him to straighten his posture in surprise. He then reached around into his back pocket to pull out his communicator. “Yeah?” he greeted simply as Ernesta’s picture flickered into view for everyone at the table to see.</p>
<p>“I’m going to need to cut into your lunch break, I’m afraid,” Ernesta stated. “We’re needed for an important assignment. Is Rinka with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she is.”</p>
<p>“And can I assume that Eishirou is with you, too?”</p>
<p>Zayne arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>A very obvious smile appeared on Ernesta’s lips. “Good. Bring them both with you to the meeting room five. We have an assignment we need to discuss.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked, stunned. Wait. Him, too?</p>
<p>“See you soon,” Ernesta said before she abruptly ended the call.</p>
<p>Silence fell over the table once more. Eishirou couldn’t hide his surprise as he shared a gaze with Zayne. Zayne and his Elite teammates being called for an assignment wasn’t anything new. Elite teams were sent out from the academy often. To either hunt down ShadowDwellers or to aid the residents of Araluen.</p>
<p>But for Eishirou himself to be requested to join a briefing was something knew.</p>
<p>…Hm, it might have something to do with the runestone.</p>
<p>“Ah, well, we better get going then,” Eishirou said as he pushed himself to his feet, Zayne and Rinka doing the same. “Catch you later, Lyvia.”</p>
<p>“Try to have fun,” Lyvia replied with a smile. “Nice meeting you, Rinka.”</p>
<p>Rinka looked momentarily surprised before she, too, managed a smile. A small, shy one. But it was easy to see that was happy nonetheless. “Hm. You, too.”</p>
<p>Eishirou picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He moved to follow Zayne as he led the way. Despite living at the academy for the vast majority of his life, he had never visited a meeting room within the Elite’s wing. He had no reason to.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>As they moved across campus, the familiar surroundings soon turned unfamiliar. He received several confused glances from other Elites as they walked past. The stares were somewhat intimidating, so he stayed close to Zayne. Even if the other didn’t seem to notice the stares.</p>
<p>Eishirou certainly felt out of place, though.</p>
<p>Finally, they reached a long hallway with numbered doors. Number five soon came into view, and Zayne didn’t bother to knock on the door to announce their arrival. He just opened the doors and stepped inside, Eishirou and Rinka right behind him.</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked, quite obviously surprised to find a familiar figure standing near the round table in the centre of the room, conversing with Ernesta. “Jacob?”</p>
<p>He soon grinned, however, and approached him. “It’s the runestone, right? I knew you would give in.”</p>
<p>“Don’t getting all cocky,” Jacob retorted as he poked Eishirou in the middle of his forehead. “I just figured that it should be good experience for you.”</p>
<p>Eishirou continued to grin his victorious smile as he batted his hand to the side. “Liar.”</p>
<p>“Besides, this seems to be your discovery. You restored the runestone, found the mosaic, and received several recordings.”</p>
<p>Well, that was true. Though, he did find the mosaic and underground tunnels purely by accident. Then again, Jacob always said that there were no accidents in the world of researchers. </p>
<p>“So, I guess that means we’re returning to that island?” Zayne was the one to question.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head before he motioned for everyone to take a seat. And Eishirou instinctively took a seat next to Zayne. He glanced around the room idly, his gaze lingering for a moment on Tatsu. He soon looked away, however, so not to gain the Elite’s attention.</p>
<p>He was sure to be rather…unhappy about him being there. And about this pending assignment.</p>
<p>“It would be best to get straight to the point,” Jacob started. “The runestone has been restored and it’s indicating to the possible existence of a relic known as Red Lily. Along with the location of ruins that may or may not take the form of a lighthouse. As you probably know, Elite teams that have been sent to exterminate the ShadowDwellers located in that area have been finding navigation of the island difficult.”</p>
<p>Jacob suddenly chuckled as he held his chin, an amused smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“They certainly had some <em>colourful</em> descriptions for the area. Though, we've chosen to refer to the string of islands as Midnight Islands, and the forest as Flutterlight Forest for now. The island itself currently has no name and is largely uncharted. The thick vegetation makes it problematic to traverse. And the narrow pathways make battling ShadowDwellers difficult. Not to mention that the ShadowDwellers themselves are less than thrilled by their presences.”</p>
<p>“Have they encountered any of those giant centipede ShadowDwellers?” Eishirou asked, unable to stop a wince at the memory of his own encounter.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Jacob shook his head. “No, just the scorpions for now. It’s safe to assume that the centipedes are mostly underground creatures.”</p>
<p>Though, they’re likely to head to the surface should someone agitate them by entering their domain.</p>
<p>“Now, this is not a crucial mission,” Jacob continued. “It’s mostly an investigation and survey of the island.”</p>
<p>A thought suddenly occurred to Eishirou. “The ShadowDwellers are aggressive, right? Do you think it’s because of this relic?”</p>
<p>Jacob wasn’t at all surprised by his question. “We can’t rule out the possibility. ShadowDwellers have never been well behaved, so it may just be their nature. But if it is because of the relic, then it would be beneficial for future expeditions if we remove that relic.”</p>
<p>Yeah, that sounded reasonable.</p>
<p>“So, another bodyguard mission, it seems,” Tatsu commented coolly from the other side of the table.</p>
<p>“Essentially,” Jacob replied dismissively. “If it is the relic’s doing, then Eishirou is the best person to find it, assess it, and contain it if necessary. After what happened last time with that wooden chest and sound relic inside, we can’t rule out traps either. So, once again Eishirou’s Passive ability to do readings and see recordings may prevent such a thing from happening again.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt himself flush deeply at all the praise that Jacob had unleashed. A part of him felt a sense of satisfaction. Like, he wanted to turn to Tatsu and state that he was useful, despite being a Passive.</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, however. He wasn’t that confrontational.</p>
<p>“It’s also a mission that is likely to go well into the night,” Jacob added. “So, it’s a camping excursion, too.”</p>
<p>Well…that should be fun. </p>
<p>“We leave first thing in the morning,” Ernesta was the one to state as she placed a placid smile to her lips. “So, take the afternoon to prepare. And be sure to get accurate rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinda depressing just how long it took me to write this chapter. I’m sorta, kinda coming off of hiatus, but I have no idea when I’ll return to weekly updates. The main point is that I am enjoying writing and planning this project, and I am essentially writing this for me. If anyone takes issue with anything I’ve written, that’s not my problem. I’m just here to indulge in my own interests.</p><p>Anyway, enough of that. If you do read, I hope you enjoy. If not, then I hope you move along and have a nice day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning air was cool and crisp as Eishirou stepped out of the helicopter and onto the dew-laden grass. The rising sun cast the Flutterlight Forest in a golden glow. Draping the greenery in an almost ethereal light. Inviting the unwary into letting their guard down.</p><p>Eishirou had to remind himself to stay vigilant. The lush green leaves, golden bark, and small colourful flowers shifting in the light breeze hid dark and dangerous ShadowDwellers. And those ShadowDwellers were not averse to destroying the environment around them to engage in battle.</p><p>He had to admit he was both excited and nervous about the expedition. </p><p>Heading out into the field with just Team 3 was a little bit daunting without Jacob there. But he got along extremely well with Zayne. Rinka was good company, too. And it wasn’t like they would just leave him out in the middle of nowhere. Jacob would never place him with a team he didn’t himself find trustworthy.</p><p>While it was essentially Eishirou’s personal assignment, Jacob did have one request of him during this expedition. And that was the map as much of the area as possible. A reasonable request.</p><p>He was also rather curious whether that centipede ShadowDweller created new paths for them to use. And whether its reckless freight-train like tendencies opened the way for new locations or ruins to discover.</p><p>Still, he hoped not to run into another.</p><p>Eishirou glanced around the landing area in mild curiosity as the Elite team gathered their previsions and equipment. His attention was soon drawn to the small pockets of red and blue flowers. There was a small patch of flowers close to him, so he knelt down and got out his tablet to take a photo. He then cross referenced that photo through the database of already discovered plants and flowers.</p><p>He wasn’t surprised when he got a match.</p><p>Felicia mauve cloud. Ah, blue daisies. Of course.</p><p>And the red flowers were…Ixora coccinea, or Flames of the Woods. Fascinating. He wondered if these flowers had any medicinal use. He’d have to talk to Neriah about it sometime.</p><p>“Well, shall we begin this assignment?” Ernesta stated more so than asked as she took the commanding role. “Zayne, you are the one who will see to Eishirou’s safety.”</p><p>“Got it,” Zayne replied without any hesitation.</p><p>“Eishirou, feel free to concentrate fully on your research. We’ll ensure that ShadowDwellers do not interrupt this expedition.”</p><p>Eishirou nodded. “I’ll try not to get in the way.”</p><p>Ernesta gave him a placid smile. “How would you like to begin this expedition?”</p><p>He didn’t answer immediately as he needed a moment to consider his options. It was his first solo expedition, after all. He didn’t want to be frivolous. “Our best bet is to head for the clearing and work our way around from there. I’m curious to see if that Centipede ShadowDweller unearthed new ruins or possibly another entrance to the mine tunnels below.”</p><p>“Very well. Zayne shall take the lead with your guidance, while the rest of us will concentrate on security and protection,” Ernesta commanded.</p><p>After securing his bag across his chest, Eishirou pulled out his tablet and the map function. With Jacob’s map overlaying his, he was confident that he could lead the team to the clearing. And ultimately back to that underground chamber with the mosaic. That was his ultimate destination in all honesty.</p><p>He was curious to know if his dream from the previous night was just a figment of his imagination filling in the blanks. </p><p>With Zayne right next to him, Eishirou took the lead through Flutterlight Forest. The name was quite accurate. Other than a few broken branches here or there, and thick shrubbery having been pushed to the side for a make-shift path, there was little change to the surroundings.</p><p>The birds were chittering and the insects were chirping noisy. The air fresh with only a slight morning chill. The wind was still for the most part, with only a tender gust every now and again.</p><p>Their trek to the clearing was a thankfully uneventful one.</p><p>The clearing where they first discovered the runestone and hidden wooden chest had seen better days, though.</p><p>“That ShadowDweller torn up this area more than I thought,” Zayne commented as he glanced around warily.</p><p>Eishirou nodded. It really did. Broken branches and heavily damaged trees. Torn up patches of grass and soil. There were even a few depressions that weren’t there the other day. It was highly likely that there was a partial collapse of a mine shaft just below the surface. And it was likelier still that there were numerous tunnels crisscrossing the entire area.</p><p>They had better be careful were they stepped. </p><p>That Centipede ShadowDweller had also opened up some new paths, rendering his map from back then out-of-date. But only slightly. So, it wasn’t anything to be overly concerned about.</p><p>Eishirou felt the distinct feeling of having dropped a few inches. It wasn’t overly dramatic, but it did startle him. Enough for his heart to skip a beat. </p><p>Before he could react, however, Zayne did. He swiftly scooped Eishirou up into his arms and jumped back a couple of feet. As he landed in a crouched position, his mana wings flickered into existence and one shifted toward Eishirou in an attempt to shield him. </p><p>Just as the ground where Eishirou had stood open up.</p><p>And a scorpion ShadowDweller crashed into view.</p><p>“I’ve got it!” Leon announced.</p><p>The ShadowDweller was still half-in the hole it had created when Leon used his mana-claws to effortlessly cut through the ShadowDweller’s large claws, rending it incapable of attacking him in return.</p><p>As the two dismembered claws fell to the ground and dissipated into that mysterious dark mist that seemed to make up the entirety of ShadowDwellers, Leon moved in to finish the creature off for good.</p><p>Zayne stood to his full height before he placed Eishirou back onto his own feet. But he kept his hand on his shoulder and pulled him close toward him in a protective stance.</p><p>Eishirou stared as mist rose from the corpse of the ShadowDweller, flittering it out of existence. The whole thing happened so quickly that he honestly didn’t even have time to feel frightened or even nervous. Startled, yes. Afraid? No. It was an odd feeling. He felt detached, in a way.</p><p>Yet, somehow comfortable.</p><p>It was likely because he had seen Zayne in action before. He had protected him numerous times before. So, there wasn’t like he had anything to fear, really.</p><p>Still, he was grateful that Zayne had been there. And reacted so quickly. He didn’t fancy another tumble down a hole into utter darkness below.</p><p>“Ambush predators, yet recklessly confrontational,” Ernesta mused aloud, both oddly curious and yet dismissive of the previous event. “We best practice extra caution.”</p><p>Eishirou returned his attention to his tablet and added a few notes of caution. The mines below made the area ideal for ShadowDwellers to ambush unsuspecting victims, be them Elites or Passive. </p><p>“We should move on from here. The ground is clearly unstable.” </p><p>The location of where that ShadowDweller appeared from indicated to him that the mining tunnels reached further than previously thought. Also, narrow paths may be more stable thanks to the tree roots and thick shrubbery keeping the ground compact. Though it did lead to the problem of a smaller battle area. </p><p>From what he had seen, Zayne and the others didn’t find the scorpion ShadowDwellers exactly difficult to battle. Their reflexes and level-headedness were quite astounding. </p><p>But that was what Elites did. They battled expertly against ShadowDwellers. They were truly amazing at what they did.</p><p>“Let’s move on to that underground chamber,” Eishirou suggested. “I need to give that a proper inspection.”</p><p>Once more, Eishirou took the lead with Zayne close to his side, taking his role of bodyguard seriously. Which Eishirou was honestly grateful for. As the path before them caused him to feel a sense of trepidation.</p><p>Broken limbs and felled fully grown trees littered the path. Broken into splinters. Thrown aside with ease. Telling indentations marred the soil. Created by hundreds of black, insect-shaped legs scuttering at an abnormal speed.</p><p>“Is this where that ShadowDweller chased you?” Leon asked nonchalantly as they walked cautiously down the path. </p><p>“Came barrelling through like a freight-train,” Zayne replied. “Able to hear it coming a mile away, though.”</p><p>Well, unlike the scorpion ShadowDwellers that liked to burst in from underground, the Centipede at least gave them a warning. A terrifying warning of breaking trees and thundering feet. But it was better than no warning.</p><p>The recently forged path might be a blessing in disguise. From what he could tell from his map, a new path to the underground chamber had opened up. Allowing them to reach it sooner.</p><p>They moved through the forest in silence. The birds and insects continued to make their noise, unconcerned by their presence. Other than a few fallen trees that they needed to climb over, there were no other obstacles to slow them down.</p><p>Minutes later, they finally reached the entrance that led to the underground chamber. </p><p>Eishirou pulled to a stop just outside the entrance, however. He felt the urge to inspect his surroundings once more. Lush foliage, thick shrubbery, flowers of red and blue in small patches.</p><p>Huh…the area around the entrance wasn’t damaged. No broken trees or torn up earth. Nothing to indicate that that centipede ShadowDweller emerged underground from here. So, it emerged from somewhere else, obviously. But where?</p><p>He…couldn’t see any place it could have appeared from. The area around the entrance looked untouched. Not a shrub disturbed. Not a twig broken. Nothing.</p><p>That would be something he would investigate later. He was more interested in inspecting the mosaic and underground chamber.</p><p>The stone doors that once barred the way had remained opened. Eishirou wasn’t all too concerned about them, even if they closed behind them. He knew how to reopen them. If they worked once, they were sure to work again. But if push came to shove, he was sure one of the Elites would just blast their way out.</p><p>“Hm,” Ernesta murmured as they moved to the centre of the chamber, her gaze forward. “So, this is the mosaic that Professor Chryses was referring to.”</p><p>Eishirou turned to look at the mosaic, too. Unmarred and in the same condition he had left it. Which was a relief. “That’s it.” He then pointed toward a small opening to the left of the room. “That leads to the underground tunnels. And they’re connected to mining tunnels.”</p><p>“And where we first encountered that centipede,” Zayne added.</p><p>Ernesta glanced over toward the tunnels and a frown soon spread across her face. “Hm. I am not comfortable with exploring those tunnels. Especially not with the possibility of encountering other ShadowDwellers in such a restricted environment.”</p><p>Especially that large centipede ShadowDweller.</p><p>“Unfortunately, if we’re to map the area fully, we’ll need to,” Eishirou explained as he pulled out his tablet. “Though, I’m reluctant, too. I’d feel better if there was a way to get in and out of the mines should we encounter trouble.”</p><p>“Blasting through the roof not an option?”</p><p>Zayne’s sarcastic quip caused a laugh to escape Eishirou’s lips. “I guess. I mean, if the situation was that serious.”</p><p>In all seriousness, though, he hoped they wouldn’t need to resort to such drastic measures. If only they could find a way to monitor ShadowDwellers from a distance or at least discover how far and deep the tunnels actually go.</p><p>Eishirou glanced down at his tablet screen. He just remembered how his map had alerted him to that centipede ShadowDweller a couple of days ago. A red dot that moved across the screen. He had honestly forgotten about it due to everything else that occurred. He could only assume that the map function had registered the presence of the ShadowDweller and added it to the data also.</p><p>Did that mean that if he encountered a ShadowDweller that didn’t immediately attack them (or is immediately destroyed), it will be registered to the map?</p><p>“Eishirou?”</p><p>Ernesta’s voice pulled Eishirou from his thoughts and he snapped his head up. “Yes?”</p><p>“Professor Chryses mentioned that you are able to see recordings from objects containing mana. Are you able to control what information is given to you?” she queried. </p><p>Eishirou was momentarily startled by the question. “Ah, well, it depends.” His gaze flickered over to the mosaic once more as a thought occurred to him. There was an abundant amount of mana contained within. “I could give it a try. Maybe if I try to receive a recording from the mosaic, I might learn just how far these tunnels reach.”</p><p>He slipped the tablet into his carry bag as he walked toward the mosaic. He ascended the stairs to the altar. The painting upon the wall was exactly the same. That shouldn’t be a surprise to him. Elites wouldn’t be interested in the chamber or the mosaic on the wall. Their first concern was ShadowDwellers.</p><p>But he was somewhat startled to note that his dream of the painting was the same. The rainbow-coloured hair, the flawless face. There was only one minor little difference; the eyes were open in his dreams. The painting before him had the eyes close.</p><p>…It was probably nothing.</p><p>Pushing his musings aside, Eishirou raised his hands and placed them upon the painting once more. He closed his eyes and attempted to use his own mana abilities to draw out the mana residing within the cave wall. And the mosaic itself.</p><p>Just like before a series of still images appeared in his mind. Quick flashes of moments in time so long ago. There was…there was a story attached to the images.</p><p>Men dressed in blacken overalls. A partially collapsed wall. Miners moving through the narrow tunnels. Torches illuminating shadowy creatures. Miners running in panic.</p><p>An entrance high on a hill side. Framed with wooden beams. With steel and wooden planks hastily baring the entrance.</p><p>The recording came to an abrupt end and Eishirou found himself taking a stumbling step backwards. Only to fall back against someone and an arm wrapped around his shoulders firmly. </p><p>Eishirou didn’t need to open his eyes to look at the one holding him upright. It was Zayne.</p><p>“You all right?”</p><p>Eishirou clutched his forehead as he nodded his head. “Yeah. I think it worked. There’s another opening. One…of the ancient tunnel. Connected to a mine shaft not far from here. But…the first appears only accessible from underground.”</p><p>Those other images; they told a story of how miners broke through into the ancient tunnels. They inspected the tunnels, curious and amazed. Until they encountered tall shadowy beings. Humanoids of the darkest of black. They ran, terrified. What happened to those miners was up to speculation. But the boarded-up entrance to the mines indicated that the mines were closed.</p><p>Was that a fraction of the history of these tunnels?</p><p>Were…ShadowDwellers around back then, too?</p><p>“Ernesta.” Tatsu’s terse voice prompted Eishirou to open his eyes and return to the task at hand. </p><p>“Hm?” Ernesta turned to regard Tatsu with a curious expression. But that soon changed in confused one when the other Elite handed her something. “That’s-?”</p><p>“It seems to be a badge from one of the Elite teams,” Tatsu informed briskly. “They must have inspected this chamber, too.”</p><p>A deep frown marred Ernesta’s face. “And dropped their badge.”</p><p>Zayne kept a secure arm around Eishirou’s shoulders as he guided him down the stairs and back to where the rest of the team gathered. He could see their puzzlement and concern easily. Which he understood. An Elite’s badge was a symbol of their superiority. A badge of honour, so to speak.</p><p>…If he was able to see images from an ancient mosaic, could he receive a recording from a badge? Though, that likely depended on the intent of the owner of said badge.</p><p>“Can I try something?” Eishirou asked as he reached for the badge.</p><p>Zayne frowned slightly. “Another recording?”</p><p>“Hm. Maybe there’s enough mana here for me to see what occurred to lead to this being dropped.”</p><p>He wrapped his hands around the badge and closed his eyes.</p><p>The images didn’t hit him as suddenly or as profoundly as the ones of the mosaic did. He saw an animated recording; one he hadn’t experienced before. It was from the point of view of the fallen badge. </p><p>A group of Elites walked through the chamber and headed straight for the side path. Like they had known it was there. The group seemed to be…huddled together. He could only see four members. Yet, Elite teams were made of five.</p><p>There was a sense of…uncertainty and fear from the badge. From the owner of said badge. They were confused. Startled…betrayed?</p><p>But then…a dark shadow appeared from somewhere behind the badge. It…scurried across the ground. Four limbs. Yet, it appeared human like.</p><p>…Just like those shadowy beings he saw from the mosaic.</p><p>The recording ended abruptly and Eishirou shook his head. Once again, thankful for the strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. He couldn’t help but feel threatened. And that the life of the Elite which the badge belonged to might be in danger.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“They entered the tunnels,” Eishirou explained, his voice surprisingly shaky thanks to the remnants of the recording. “But there was something following them. A ShadowDweller, I think. But…I can’t be too sure. They definitely headed deeper in, though. I do know that much.”</p><p>“I see.” Ernesta frowned as her eyes flickered toward the side path once more. “We…may need to follow, if nothing more than to sedate our curiosity.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so we’re approaching the meat of this novel quickly. The following chapters should be fun to write :3c This is going to be a long series. So, hope my readers are enjoying themselves, too~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tunnels deep underground wasn’t as dark the second time around. That was entirely due to the fact that they had powerful high-beam torches with them. But even with a team of Elites acting as escort, Eishirou was still nervous about their surroundings. It wasn’t that much of a surprise. He just didn’t want to encounter one of those large, reckless centipede ShadowDwellers again. </p>
<p>Battling against it in the middle of a large field was bad enough. How difficult would be in these small, cramped, confined tunnels?</p>
<p>He honestly didn’t want to imagine it. </p>
<p>The halls they moved through were that of the ancient tunnelling. The path unilinear. Often curling from left to right, the ground beneath their feet would dip up and down at random intervals. Old, disused torches lined the walls.</p>
<p>And they weren’t the only things. Ancient cave paintings and carvings were etched in other side of the tunnels. The deeper they moved through the passageways, the more prevalent the paintings on the walls became. </p>
<p>There was one in particular that caught Eishirou’s attention. Enough to pull him to a stop to stare. It was similar to the one he came across before. However, the figures painted purposely as dark and black as possible were in the form of large, hulking humanoids. Yet, they appeared to move on all fours. They towered over the dark brown human figures who held spears and torches of fire as they battled the creatures.</p>
<p>Those creatures…they looked like the ones he saw from his recordings.</p>
<p>Both of them. But it was the one attached to the Elite team that had him the most concerned. Could a ShadowDweller they’ve yet to encounter have followed them?</p>
<p>“Eishirou?” Zayne asked him, worry in his tone.</p>
<p>Eishirou decided not to divulge his concerns with Zayne in the bleakness of the tunnels. “Sorry, got distracted. Just examining a painting. I’ll muse more on it later,” he said as he used his tablet to take a photo.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but stay close to Zayne as they continued on their way, though. The more he thought about that recording with that humanoid shadowy figure scurrying after the Elite team, the more unnerved he became. There was something undeniably creepy about a humanoid figure with long spindly legs walking on all fours. </p>
<p>No, scurrying on all fours.</p>
<p>A low glow of light in the distance caught everyone’s attention. And they all tensed and fell silent in preparation for a possible confrontation. They couldn’t hear anything, though. Eishirou was fairly confident that a ShadowDweller wasn’t the origin of the light. ShadowDwellers were darker than shadows, so they were incapable of producing light.</p>
<p>He had to remind himself that his preconceptions were from their current research. And as a researcher, he was taught to never say never.</p>
<p>Zayne instinctively grabbed Eishirou by the elbow and pulled him toward him as they moved as a group toward the distant glow.</p>
<p>Eishirou was incredibly surprised to find a small side room through a crack in the wall. And it was filled with low, glowing lights. And those lights originated from patches of mushrooms and fungi. They glowed with neon green and blue lights. Shimmering, but steady. So bright that they didn’t need torches to look around the small room like area.</p>
<p>“Glowing mushrooms?” Eishirou was surprised, but excited by the find nevertheless. After all, he had only read about such things! </p>
<p>“They look pretty,” Rinka admitted with genuine but restrained awe in her voice.</p>
<p>“They also look toxic,” Zayne added, undeniably cautious. </p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t deny either observation. “They certainly do.” </p>
<p>He slipped out of Zayne’s grip to take a step forward. Toward the closest grouping of mushrooms on the ground. Blue and green mingled together. The lights were gentle, reminding him of fairy lights that would be hung during Christmas or other celebrations. </p>
<p>He crouched down, making sure that he didn’t touch the mysterious discovery. “Luminescent fungi. I’ve never seen one in person before.”</p>
<p>He obviously needed to take a photo and check it against the database. Jacob would be interested to see pictures of them, too. So, he took a couple of pictures. And took another of the whole room.</p>
<p>“Hm,” he murmured as he tapped at the screen of his tablet. “No matches. I’ll need to take a sample.”</p>
<p>“Is that really necessary?”</p>
<p>Eishirou stifled a sigh at the bored, yet exasperated voice of none other than Tatsu.</p>
<p>“We are on a research investigation, Tatsu,” Ernesta chided quickly.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t hear a response, but he could feel a pair of eyes on the back of his head. He could also feel some of the tension that was in the air. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tatsu was simply agitated that he was on such a lowly mission. Or if he was actually worried about that other Elite team. He was the one to discover that badge, after all. And he appeared to be a lot more irritated than usual.</p>
<p>But he may just be looking too deep into it.</p>
<p>“This will only take a second,” Eishirou promised as he pulled his bag to his side and rifled through it. Luckily, he had picked up a couple of specimen jars with him. Not to mention some gloves. He couldn’t be too careful. Fungi was notorious toxic in general.</p>
<p>Picking out two of the largest mushrooms that could fit in the specimen jars, Eishirou carefully dug at the ground near the roots and pulled out the entire plant system. With both mushrooms chosen, he carefully set the two into their separate jars. He then set them in a separate pocket in his bag.</p>
<p>“There, done.”</p>
<p>Eishirou pulled out his tablet and instinctively moved toward Zayne as they all moved as a group out of the small room. He concentrated on jotting notes down on his tablet as Zayne guided him through the tunnels with a hand on his elbow. He also took a moment to check their map and quickly noted that they had already moved at least a kilometre. Not in a straight line, but they had travelled some distance and the paths of the tunnel spiral outwards.</p>
<p>He hoped that they would reach an exit soon. They had been fortunate not to encounter a ShadowDweller so far. He could only hope that their luck held out until they at least found a way outside.</p>
<p>As they rounded a slight bend in the path, they were greeted with a dim light in the distance. It was different from the lucent glow of the mushrooms. It was the low light one would associate with the sun. The air felt fresher, too.</p>
<p>“There’s a light ahead. Be ready,” Ernesta commanded.</p>
<p>They fell into silence once more as they walked toward the light. The path began on an incline as they moved, giving the sense that they were indeed heading toward an exit of some kind. Whether or not it they would be able to use the exit was still up in the air.</p>
<p>It took them a moment or two to allow their eyes to adjust to the bright light as they stepped out onto a rocky landing.</p>
<p>After the glare had faded from his eyes, Eishirou scanned their new environment. They appeared to be in a natural bowl, surrounding in steep mountain cliffs. The foliage was as green and lush as the forest Flutterlight Forest. But there was a slight difference; there was a tall white building in the distance. He didn’t recognise it, but it did feel familiar. </p>
<p>“Ah, it’s the lighthouse! I saw that in a recording.”</p>
<p>Of course, it looked slightly different to the one he saw in a recording. It was a mosaic in his vision. But it was still a lighthouse. And he was certain that it was important. It was sure to led to an interesting discovery.</p>
<p>The members of Elite Team 3, however, obviously didn’t feel the same.</p>
<p>“I can’t see the other Elite team,” Tatsu stated, his tone as brisk and terse as ever.</p>
<p>“No, neither can I,” Ernesta replied.</p>
<p>It was extremely obvious where their thoughts were centred on. Not that he could blame them. Elite teams all knew each other. Just like researchers did. If a researcher was lost somewhere, Eishirou would be worried, too.</p>
<p>“You guys should go search for that other Elite Team,” Eishirou suggested firmly.</p>
<p>Ernesta turned to him with a surprised expression on her face. That soon dissipated into a placid expression, though it was obviously a forced one. “…We have our own assignment.”</p>
<p>Yes, he understood that. But it didn’t sit right with him forcing them to do something they weren’t entirely focused on.</p>
<p>Eishirou sighed at gave the Elite leader a pointed gaze. “Look. I’m going to be busy inspecting the lighthouse and surrounding area. If you want to search for your fellow Elites, it’s fine. I know you’re worried.”</p>
<p>Zayne took a step forward and clasped his hand on Eishirou’s shoulder. “I’ll stay with him while the rest of you look.”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned to look at Zayne and nodded his head in acceptance. Yeah, he found that perfectly fine with him. Zayne actually seemed interested in his research, so he was likely interested in learning more about the lighthouse, too. Especially after Eishirou had told him about the recording he had witnessed.</p>
<p>Ernesta didn’t appear all that convinced, though. Torn, maybe, but certainly not wholly convinced. She had been given the task of escorting Eishirou through the Flutterlight Forest at the request from Jacob himself. She was dedicated to her role.</p>
<p>But as an Elite, it was understandable that she was worried about her fellow Elite Teams. </p>
<p>It wasn’t like she was going to abandon him. They lighthouse stood out like a sore thumb. And unlike their previous dealings with the lush forest, this particular area had an open canopy. Allowing for Elites to use their mana wings at will.</p>
<p>“Jacob would understand,” Eishirou added. “In fact, I’m sure he would be far more insistent that I am right now.”</p>
<p>That seemed to helped Ernesta to make her decision. And maybe even put her mind at ease. “We’ll escort you to the lighthouse and secure the area first. After that, we’ll conduct a surveillance of the area further.”</p>
<p>Ok, that sounded reasonable. </p>
<p>Eishirou turned his attention back to the view before them, this time intent on searching for the best possible route to the lighthouse. The foliage of the woods was as dense as ever, but there was a natural trail along the steep cliffs. And it led straight to the tall white structure. </p>
<p>Ernesta took the lead once more as they moved in single file along the path. And they walked in silence, waiting for a noise or disturbance in the environment. Be it ShadowDweller or the other Elite Team. </p>
<p>Thankfully, their trek to reach the base of the lighthouse was an uneventful one.</p>
<p>The lighthouse itself was in a small peak that overlook the basin. With stone steps spiralling toward it. The steps were covered in moss, and broken in some instances. But appeared sturdy enough to be scaled. </p>
<p>Ernesta turned to regard both Eishirou and Zayne with a pointed look. “Do not wander from this area without alerting me.”</p>
<p>“Easy, I’ll be sure to keep him safe,” Zayne replied, both dismissive and reassurance. “I’ve done it before.”</p>
<p>He had. And, honestly, Eishirou couldn’t imagine trusting anyone else to keep him safe.</p>
<p>A placid smile finally appeared on Ernesta’s lips. “Yes, that is true. Very well. We will return, soon.”</p>
<p>The four Elites called out their mana wings and took into the air in order to get a higher perspective of the area. Eishirou saw them off, hoping that they would find some kind of evidence that the other Elite Team had somehow made their way to this area, too.</p>
<p>If not, they were still somewhere in those tunnels. </p>
<p>And he certainly hoped they weren’t trapped or lost somewhere in there.</p>
<p>“Right, let’s see what this lighthouse has for us,” Zayne said as he turned toward Eishirou.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “Right.”</p>
<p>They both turned to face the lighthouse. It was a relatively simple structure. A tall building. It appeared about five stories tall. And made from white stone. Not paint as there was no obvious peeling. Though, it was most certainly had patches of moss dotted across the outer façade. </p>
<p>Oddly, though, there was no windows. He couldn’t see the very top of the structure, but as they walked along the stone pathway that spiral along the peak toward the white structure, he couldn’t see a port or window anywhere. </p>
<p>“It’s the one from the runestone recording?” Zayne asked</p>
<p>“Well, the recording I saw was that of a mosaic, but I’m certain that the mosaic was actually pointing to this structure,” Eishirou replied. “Besides, it’s in the middle of a forest. It’s suspicious, right?”</p>
<p>Zayne stifled a snort. “No kidding.”</p>
<p>After a few more minutes, they finally reached the top of the stairs. They led to a small grassy landing that, in turn, led to the entrance of the lighthouse. However, the door to the structure was not what he had been expecting; the door was large, set within an archway made from old grey stone. The door itself appeared to be made from old stone, too.</p>
<p>“That’s quite the door,” Zayne commented sarcastically. </p>
<p>It most certainly was.</p>
<p>Eishirou quickly approached the door while Zayne moved at a more cautious pace behind him.</p>
<p>There was nothing to be seen on the door. Just a small hole within the very centre. It was likely they keyhole. Though, it wasn’t shaped as normal key, it was quite obvious that something indeed fitted in that slot. </p>
<p>So, since that slot was there…</p>
<p>“It’s likely locked,” Eishirou mused aloud. </p>
<p>“Not jammed?” Zayne questioned as he stepped forward. “Let me try opening it anyway.”</p>
<p>Zayne placed his hands upon the door and steadied himself. He tried pushing it in first before attempting to shift it to the left. There was suddenly the distinct sound of rock grounding against rock. </p>
<p>Had he managed to open it after all?</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the door moved no further. </p>
<p>And Zayne pulled back. “It moved a little. But something is preventing me from moving it further,” he explained. </p>
<p>“I’m going to assume there’s a locking mechanism here,” Eishirou continued to muse aloud. He walked closer to the door and laid his hands upon it and closed his eyes. He soon furrowed his brow. “There’s…also a bit of mana, yet…I can’t access it.”</p>
<p>“Can’t access it?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Eishirou stuttered, both unnerved and puzzled as he pulled his hands back and opened his eyes. “There’s…something blocking me from accessing it.”</p>
<p>He could feel the mana. It was there. So close. And yet…there was something stopping him from reaching out to it.</p>
<p>“That happened before?” Zayne asked.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head, still obviously unnerved. “No…”</p>
<p>It was just…really unnerving to be able to feel something, but unable to reach out to it. Though, it could be because the door itself wasn’t complete. The key or item that fitted into that slot might be the very thing needed for him to reach that mana.</p>
<p>Yeah, that made sense.</p>
<p>Well, he supposed there was little he could do about it. Getting unnerved wasn’t helping anyone. The door might not allow him to access the mana stored within at the moment, but maybe something else would?</p>
<p>“Hm,” Eishirou murmured as he held his chin in thought. “If there is a locking mechanism, then there’s got to be a hint of how to open it around here somewhere. If I can find a runestone or mosaic, then maybe I can pull another recording.”</p>
<p>“You’re reading ability is quite useful,” Zayne unexpectedly commented, causing Eishirou to turn toward him with a subtle expression of surprise. “Can you do that with any object?”</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “No, just objects with mana of intent. Basically, someone infusing mana into an object with the sole purpose to document something.” He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “W-well, that used to be the way. But I was able to get a recording from that badge. From the badge’s point of view.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t really imagine the owner of said badge purposely infusing mana into their badge just to show something from the object’s point of view. Maybe it was completely unintentional. But that would mean…the owner of said badge had a spike of powerful emotion.</p>
<p>…Like fear.</p>
<p>“From the badge’s point of view?” Zayne questioned with a curious tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just like that.” Eishirou shifted on his feet as he took a moment to find a way to explain further. “From the point of view of the badge as it laid on the floor. That was honestly a first for me. As is that blockage. I wonder if that has something to do with me or…”</p>
<p>“It might just need a key,” Zayne interrupted.</p>
<p>Eishirou turned his face toward Zayne and gave a small smile. “I think so, too.”</p>
<p>A loud explosion in the distance suddenly erupted and echoed around the basin. It was so loud and sudden that it caused Eishirou to jump. And for Zayne to immediately pull out his mana holsters, move to stand in front of Eishirou in a defensive stance, and attempt to search for the source of the sound.</p>
<p>He soon narrowed in on an area within the forest where birds fluttered into the air in a giant flock. And right behind them was a plume of smoke.</p>
<p>“That sounded like Tatsu,” Zayne murmured. “They must have encountered a ShadowDweller.”</p>
<p>“Wh-what should we do?” Eishirou asked as another explosion was heard.</p>
<p>Before Zayne could answer, Eishirou himself witnessed four figures dart into the sky. Their mana wings and weapons fully materialised. They were quite a distance away, but Eishirou knew that they were the other members of Team 3.</p>
<p>And they were rapidly heading in their direction!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another loud explosion followed by a plume of smoke wafting up from the dense forest caused Eishirou to wince. The four figures he spotted in the sky weren’t close to the ground when that second explosion erupted. And that could only mean one thing; there was a ShadowDweller or two involved.</p>
<p>“I can’t see them properly,” Zayne muttered as he kept his gaze focused on the horizon before him. “Do you have binoculars?”</p>
<p>Eishirou perked when he realised that he actually did. He quickly pulled his bag close and immediately rifled through it. Thankfully, he found the field glasses quickly and pulled them out. “Ah, here.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” Zayne kept his gaze forward as he reached around to retrieve the binoculars from him. He whipped them around and stuck them in front of his eyes. He fell silent as he scanned the area before a frown marred his lips. “Yeah, figured. They have one of the missing Elites with them. They look hurt.”</p>
<p>Well, that would explain their hasty movements. </p>
<p>Zayne abruptly handed the eyewear back to Eishirou. “We better get ready.”</p>
<p>Eishirou winced but nodded his head nevertheless. “R-right.”</p>
<p>He shoved the binoculars back into his bag and tugged at the medical kit. If the other Elite was hurt, then it was up to Eishirou to help him. He couldn’t begin to speculate what kind of injuries the other Elite had sustained, so he had to steel himself for the worst-case scenario.</p>
<p>Just as Eishirou pulled out the medical kit and pressed it against his chest, the other members of Elite Team 3 became clearer in view. He could see that it was Rinka who was leading the way, her pink mana wings easily seen against the blue sky. Behind her was Leon, and with him was the limp form of an Elite he did not recognise. Ernesta and Tatsu took the rear, glancing front and back, keeping a cautious eye on the rising plumes of smoke behind them.</p>
<p>Zayne pulled Eishirou away from the edge of the ledge where they stood in front of the lighthouse, giving the quickly approaching Elites room to land. He, too, materialised his mana wings, just as his teammates reached them.</p>
<p>“E-Eishirou!” Rinka stuttered as she and Leon land on the grass before them. “He’s hurt!”</p>
<p>“He’s one of the missing Elites,” Leon explained as Zayne moved forward to help him lay the injured Elite on the ground. “He’s breathing but completely unresponsive.” </p>
<p>“Ah, right!”</p>
<p>Zayne and Leon took a step back to allow Eishirou to kneel next to the unnamed Elite. He didn’t recognise him, though it might be partially due to the dirt and scuff marks on his face. He had short black hair and a mole under his left eye.</p>
<p>He rolled him onto his back and placed his hands upon his chest to do an inspection. Airway clear. Heartrate high but steady. Fractured ribs, on the right side. Torn ligament in right shoulder. Fractured right arm. Concussion. Unconsciousness. No internal blessing, thankfully. </p>
<p>But it was the small fracture in his skull and swelling on the brain that has him the most concerned. </p>
<p>In short, he wasn’t in the best shape!</p>
<p>It would be best to get him back to the Academy and into the infirmary. Eishirou could help ease his injuries, but not cure them completely. That concussion needed to be monitored. And that fractured skull was also not something he could help in the middle of the field like this. </p>
<p>“I don’t recognise him, who is he?” Zayne asked Leon as Ernesta and Tatsu joined them.</p>
<p>“Mikiel. Team Eight.”</p>
<p>“Where’s the rest of the team?”</p>
<p>“We don’t know,” Ernesta was the one to answer. “He’s the only one we found.”</p>
<p>Before Ernesta could explain further, a loud shriek reverberated around the basin.</p>
<p>In a flurry of leaves and tree limbs, a large centipede reared up, holding its head high over the treetops. Large pincers. Legs flailing angrily, clawing at the air. It then reared its head back and screamed an ear-piercing shriek. So loud that Eishirou winced and instinctively covered his ears with his hands.</p>
<p>“And then this bastard intervened,” Leon muttered bitterly.</p>
<p>Zayne tisked, just as annoyed. Perhaps more so. “Another damn centipede.”</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t help but stare, though. It looked just like the one they battled before. </p>
<p>That…wasn’t what he saw chasing the Elites in the recording. Did that mean that there was another ShadowDweller out there somewhere? Was that the reason why the rest of the Elite Team weren’t found?</p>
<p>A hand suddenly clasped Eishirou’s shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. He lifted his head, subconsciously tensing his back.</p>
<p>“Just concentrate on healing.”</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, it was Zayne. But his voice prompted Eishirou to remember their last encounter with ShadowDweller of that size and shape. Or more specifically, how it sent Zayne crashing to the ground with a shape of its head. “B-but…”</p>
<p>“It’ll be different this time,” Zayne interrupted and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “There’s more of us. I’ll make sure you’re safe. Trust me.”</p>
<p>Trust him? That was quite easy to do, honestly.</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded his head. “Right. Be careful anyway.”</p>
<p>Zayne gave his shoulder another quick squeeze before he removed his hand. And showing that he did indeed trust Zayne and the members of his team, Eishirou shifted his position where his turned his back toward the ShadowDweller and impeding battle. And concentrated on offering much needed healing to Mikiel.</p>
<p>It was difficult to ignore as Ernesta issued her commands and sounds of the Elite materialising their mana weapons. It was especially difficult to ignore the shriek from the ShadowDweller as it, too, prepared itself for battle.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head to clear it. He needed to focus on the task at hand. He had a role to play and he needed to complete to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>With his hand against Mikiel’s chest, Eishirou focused on slowly and carefully siphoning healing mana toward the areas that needed medical attention. He couldn’t heal the fracture in his skull, and he was honestly reluctant to due to the pressure building in his brain. And that was his greatest concern. If he could reduce the swelling…</p>
<p>He hadn’t done anything remotely like it before, but he had to try.</p>
<p>One small burst of healing at a time. Gently. He couldn’t afford to be hasty. The brain was sensitive organ. If he could prevent any brain damage, he was damn well going to try.</p>
<p>He became so focused on his task that he didn’t hear or take notice of the battle that continued behind him. And slowly, the pressure withing Mikiel’s head began to ease.</p>
<p>Eishirou breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled back his healing.</p>
<p>Finally, he could turn his attention on Mikiel’s other injuries. But first, he wanted to make sure that Zayne and the others were ok.</p>
<p>He turned slightly to look behind him. As he did, the chaos and noise of battle quickly struck him. It wasn’t as chaotic as their first battle against the Centipede ShadowDweller. Due to the open area, allowing for the Elites to attack from above and afar. They were also able to keep the ShadowDweller distracted. And away from him.</p>
<p>Zayne looked to be fine. Movements flawless and agile. Striking at the ShadowDweller’s head quickly before darting back. He was being cautious. As was everyone else.</p>
<p>…Yeah. This battle was different from last time. </p>
<p>Confident that Zayne and his team would eventually win the battle, Eishirou shifted his attention to his medical kit and pulled out the antiseptic and bandages needed to dress Mikiel’s wounds.</p>
<p>But his injuries…they looked strange. They didn’t look like they were inflicted by a ShadowDweller. Not that he had much experience with ShadowDweller injuries. And they did come in many different shapes and forms.</p>
<p>Still…something about them were too accurate. Too clean. Too précised. </p>
<p>Oddly, his left hand was clutched tightly into a fist. And no matter how much Eishirou coaxed and pulled at his fingers, his hand would not unfurl. He could see that he was grasping onto something, however. So tightly that his knuckles were white.</p>
<p>That…thing must be important. Whatever it was.</p>
<p>He shook his head. He didn’t have time to ponder the origin of the wounds. He needed to heal them.</p>
<p>Eishirou had just finished wounding bandages around Mikiel’s right wrist, he heard a telling shriek behind him. And knew immediately that it was the ShadowDweller’s final death cry.</p>
<p>The relief he felt was profound. </p>
<p>Eishirou turned in time to witness the mysterious black mist that would signify a ShadowDweller’s demise drift into the sky before dissipating completely. The sight caused Eishirou to breath another sigh of relief. </p>
<p>One less concern to worry about.</p>
<p>Zayne is the first to return and promptly lands close to him. A light layer of sweat shimmered across his brow. But there were no other injuries to be seen. </p>
<p>Even so…</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Eishirou asked as Zayne dismissed his wings and placed his holsters back to his sides.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Zayne replied dismissively and wiped his brow with the back of his hand. “Piece of cake.”</p>
<p>Eishirou would have to take his word for it. Though, his response did bring a smile to his lips.</p>
<p>Ernesta, on the other hand, was far from smiling as she approached. “How is Mikiel?”</p>
<p>The smile on Eishirou’s lips soon disappeared and he sighed. “Not good. He’s gone into shock. He won’t respond.” He would keep his concerns about the origins of Mikiel’s injuries to himself for now. “Did you find him like this?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He was alone. No sign of his teammates,” Ernesta explained briefly, her concern and unease palpable in her voice. Which was beyond reasonable.</p>
<p>“What should we do now?” Leon was the one to ask.</p>
<p>Ernesta sighed and folded his arms tightly under her bust as she turned to look at the horizon. That prompted Eishirou to glance over, too, and he was honestly startled to note that an orange hue was already beginning to stain the sky. Sunset won’t be too far away now.</p>
<p>“It’s grown late,” Ernesta stated. “It would be too dangerous to attempt to evacuate now.”</p>
<p>Rinka visibly winced. “We’re camping here?” she asked meekly. </p>
<p>Again, Ernesta sighed. “We do not have a choice.”</p>
<p>They had provisions, so Eishirou wasn’t entirely worried about setting up camp. He was worried about their injured companion, however. And the missing Elites. Something was definitely wrong here.</p>
<p>Eishirou placed his med-kit back into this bag and pulled out his tablet and communicator. Thankfully, he had coverage being on a tall peak in the basin. But the distance would prevent a face-call. Still, he had a voice. He could convey what was happening easily enough. </p>
<p>“I can get into contact with Communications,” Eishirou said as he tapped at the screen of his communicator. “I’ll alert them to our situation. They should be able to send transport by the morning.”</p>
<p>Leon turned back to Ernesta to ask her; “Should we search for another campsite or stay where we are?” </p>
<p>Ernesta spent a moment to survey the area. “I suggest we stay here. If the situation escalates further, we can escape by air. And we may need to evacuate by helicopter. This lighthouse will act as a marker and landmark.”</p>
<p>Ok, good. Eishirou would remember to tell everything to Communications. </p>
<p>It took a few, drawn out seconds for a connection to be made. Finally, the connect symbol popped up and a familiar voice resounded from the communicator. </p>
<p>A smile immediately made its way to Eishirou’s lips. “Ah, Misaki!”</p>
<p>Unexpectedly, there was a brief sigh of relief heard on the other end. “Are you all right?”</p>
<p>That wasn’t exactly the first response one should expect from Communications. Especially when it was asked in a blatantly concerned manner.</p>
<p>“We’re fine. Why? What’s going on over there?”</p>
<p>There was another sigh from Misaki. “We’ve lost contact with two Elite Teams who were sent to Midnight Islands,” he explained bluntly. “Lyvia is trying to raise one while Professor Jalen works to find the other.”</p>
<p>T-two teams?!</p>
<p>Eishirou shared a quick glance with Zayne who had crouched down next to him. In Zayne’s eyes were a sense of concern, too, though his expression was stoic. </p>
<p>“We…found one member of a team,” Eishirou began to explain. “We don’t know what happened to his teammates. He’s stable, but in serious condition. Unfortunately, we’re too deep within Flutterlight Forest and it’s too hazardous to conduct an evacuation. We’re setting up camp for the night before withdrawing in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Misaki responded professionally. “Can you send coordinates? If the situation deteriorates further, we may be forced to conduct a night flight evacuation.”</p>
<p>Eishirou balanced his tablet on his knee and quickly sent the coordinates. “Visual landmarks will include a white tower that is similar to that of a lighthouse.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Misaki responded instinctively before he paused. “A building?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s on a peak in the middle of a basin. It’ll be difficult to miss, I imagine. I’d explain more, but we need to prepare for camp.”</p>
<p>“Understood,” Misaki responded once again, returning to his professional role. “Keep me updated whenever possible.”</p>
<p>“Roger,” Eishirou replied before he shut down communications. </p>
<p>As he placed his communicator and tablet back into his bag, he accidentally caught sight of Tatsu. His expression was blank, as it usually was. But his eyes were narrowed slightly, and his jaw clenched tightly.</p>
<p>It…was just tension. He didn’t like the situation they were in. Understandable, really.</p>
<p>“Ok, we need to move quickly,” Ernesta stated as she took on a commanding role once more. “Leon, set up a single tent. Tatsu, we will need a campfire. Rinka, help me to gather wood and kindling. Zayne, keep watch over Eishirou and the injured.”</p>
<p>“Roger!”</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t need to be told what his role was; he needed to keep watch over Mikiel. Though, he did wish he had something to do, but he understood that it was the Elites themselves that did the physical labour. He was just the guest.</p>
<p>As the Elites completed their tasks, Eishirou leaned forward on his knees and placed his hands upon Mikiel’s chest. His breathing was steady, his heartbeat strong. There was still minor swelling on the brain, but for the most part he was stable. He would be far better in the infirmary, but Eishirou was fairly confident that he wasn’t going to, ah…expire on him.</p>
<p>His injuries, though…</p>
<p>Eishirou sat back on his heels and turned his head toward Zayne. The Elite had taken to his feet to survey the area, on alert for any kind of threat. He was clearly busy, but Eishirou had the need to talk to him. To at least tell him a certain titbit he witnessed a previous recording.</p>
<p>“Can I talk to you?”</p>
<p>Zayne immediately turned his face toward him and nodded. “Yeah. Are you worried?”</p>
<p>“A little.” Who wouldn’t be when they were camping in an unmapped forest with ShadowDwellers? But that wasn’t all. “It’s…when I pulled a recording from that badge, I saw something else.”</p>
<p>A slight look of confusion appeared on Zayne’s face. His expression soon cleared and he lowered himself into a crouch next to him. “What?”</p>
<p>“A ShadowDweller had followed the team into the tunnels,” Eishirou revealed as he reached into his bag and pulled out his tablet. “But the ShadowDweller wasn’t a centipede or scorpion. It looked like this.”</p>
<p>He pulled up the photo he had taken of the cave painting they encountered in the tunnels a few hours ago. He showed Zayne a close-up of the tall, black figures that were the main focus of the mural. </p>
<p>“Humanoids?” Zayne questioned, a hint of surprise in his voice. He turned his gaze away from the photo to look over at Eishirou again. “Are you thinking that these guys are responsible for the missing Elites?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded as he dropped the tablet onto his lap. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>A frown tugged at Zayne’s lips. “I see.”</p>
<p>Zayne’s expression was stoic, but Eishirou could tell that he was unnerved by the possibility of a new type of ShadowDweller being out there somewhere. And the possibility that it was responsible for the missing Elite Teams.</p>
<p>If…if it could take out two Elite teams, they were in danger, too.</p>
<p>Zayne suddenly reached out and wound an arm around Eishirou’s shoulders and pulled him toward him so that their foreheads touched gently. “I’ll make sure you’ll get out of this, I promise.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt his cheeks flush and his eyes widen at the admission. The determination in Zayne’s voice was resolute. And endearing. He meant that. He truly did. </p>
<p>And yet…</p>
<p>“You’re…going to have to stay close to me to do that.”</p>
<p>A half-smile made its way to Zayne’s lips and he tilted his head to the side in this cute, yet casual way. “Sure, sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, Happy New Year to my lovely readers! This year I will definitely finish this story, no matter what. Hope you enjoy reading~!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camping tent was simple. Made from plastic and nylon. But it did offer a small sense of safety for Eishirou as he changed the bandages on Mikiel’s wounds. The other Elite still hadn’t awoken, even when he was carried into the tent by Leon and lowered to a sleeping bag. Nor had he loosened his hold on the tight fist of his left hand. The physical strength of Elites far outmatched that of Passive. So, even if Eishirou felt inclined to, he wouldn’t be able to pull apart his fingers. </p>
<p>He was insatiably curious as to what was so important that Mikiel kept a deathlike grip on it. He would just have to wait until he awoke or relaxed.</p>
<p>“We’ll break camp as soon as the sun rises. Until then, stay alert. And stay together.”</p>
<p>Ernesta’s voice issuing commands was another reminder of the situation they found themselves in. A simple investigation mission had turned into a search and rescue one. Two Elite teams were missing. They had discovered one member in critical state. So, there was nine more Elites out there at the very most.</p>
<p>And they were forced to camp for the night in a forest potentially filled with three different types of ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>Not the best position to be in. Definitely put a damper on Eishirou’s discoveries.</p>
<p>There was little more that Eishirou could do for Mikiel in his current state. And in their current situation. So, after reassuring that he didn’t have a fever and his swelling hadn’t returned, Eishirou turned and shuffled out of the tent.</p>
<p>“Do you think the fire is a good idea?” Tatsu asked, agitation in his voice once more. “We’re like a beacon here.”</p>
<p>Ernesta didn’t seem bothered by him, however. She simply smiled placidly; her arms folded loosely. “Better than being blind in the dark,” she retorted. “It’s also quite cool tonight. We need to keep both Eishirou and our injured charge safe and warm.”</p>
<p>Tatsu drew in a sharp breath, but didn’t respond. He did glance over in the direction of the tent. And ultimately at Eishirou himself. </p>
<p>Eishirou subconsciously dropped his chin to his chest and quickly made his way over to Zayne who sat on a log close to the campfire. He sat down on his left as Rinka sat on his right. Zayne straightened his back and slipped an arm around his shoulders to pull him toward him. There was a sense of protectiveness in the touch and the side-glance he made while doing so was likely aimed toward Tatsu.</p>
<p>“How is he?” Zayne asked as he motioned toward the tent with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>“Still unconscious, but comfortable,” Eishirou answered with a sigh. “He’s not in any pain.”</p>
<p>If he didn’t regain consciousness soon, though, Eishirou was going to get really worried. Sunrise couldn’t come soon enough.</p>
<p>“I just remembered that we have rations,” Zayne unexpectedly stated. “Anyone hungry?”</p>
<p>The question was completely out of the blue. So much so that Eishirou knew that the change of subject was on purpose. He saw his worry and decided the best way to help was to distract him. Even if just for a moment.</p>
<p>And, now that he mentioned it, he was rather hungry. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast.</p>
<p>Rinka and Leon both voiced their agreements and quickly moved to gather the necessary materials. </p>
<p>The act of cooking and eating did offer a momentarily distraction for the entire team. Distracting them from the darkness around them. From the knowledge that there were several missing Elites. From the possibility of ShadowDwellers hiding in the shadows around them.</p>
<p>After food had been eaten and the sky had darkened further, it was obvious that it had grown late. It had also grown a lot cooler and Eishirou was grateful for the campfire that remained raging at the centre of camp.</p>
<p>Despite the bright flames of the fires, their surroundings remained ominous and dark. The lighthouse, however, was illuminated by the campfire. The shadows that danced across white façade made the structure look more mystical and mysterious. </p>
<p>He wondered what was inside. He could only speculate. Something important to some degree if the lock and the thick stone walls were any indication. </p>
<p>He also couldn’t help him muse about that mosaic he witnessed in that recording from the Stone Rune. The mysterious white figure in front of the lighthouse. A beam of light pointing to the distance. The same direction the figure in the foreground stared in.</p>
<p>Who was that figure in white? Was the light just a symbol of some kind? Or was it actually indicating to something? To somewhere? </p>
<p>Eishirou resisted the urge to sigh. The only way to get the answers to his questions was to find a way into the lighthouse. But to do that, he needed to find a key. And that could be anywhere.</p>
<p>“It’s grown late.” </p>
<p>Ernesta’s voice pulled Eishirou from his musings and he turned his attention back to the campfire. And to the blonde-haired woman who stood before it.</p>
<p>“We’ll take turns keeping watch,” she commanded before her gaze flickered in Eishirou’s direction. And she issued an order directly to him. “Not you, Eishirou.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Ernesta gave him her well-known placid smiles. The one she would give when she anticipated potential disagreement. And would not hesitate to retaliate if necessary. “We need you to concentrate on the injured.”</p>
<p>Well, that made perfect sense. Though, even if it didn’t, he didn’t have the courage to argue back. Not that he feared that Ernesta would, well, do something physical like attack him. She only retaliated against other Elites, especially if they tested her patience. </p>
<p>Her glare was withering, though.</p>
<p>Zayne nudged his shoulder with him own. “You take the tent,” he said as he indicated toward the tent with his chin. “And try to get some rest.”</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t see how he could. But he knew better than to argue. He wanted to check in on Mikiel, anyway. And it was possible that Ernesta wanted to speak with her teammates in private.</p>
<p>Best thing for him to do was to head into the tent. And wait until the first ray of light so they could evacuate. </p>
<p>“Alright. Tell me if anything happens out here,” he requested as he pushed himself to his feet.</p>
<p>Crawling into the tent, he took a moment to check on Mikiel. His condition hadn’t changed either way, so he was still stable but unconscious. Probably for the best. He would be far more comfortable that way.</p>
<p>Eishirou busied himself by setting out the other sleeping bag. He didn’t necessarily see himself using it. But it was something comfortable to rest on and muse to himself. At least his tablet could help distract him. And he could work on his report for Jacob.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to look at that cave painting photo, though. It just creeped him out a little bit too much. And he didn’t want his imagination to get carried away.</p>
<p>He really wished that he had his violin. Playing always helped him to relax.</p>
<p>Eishirou wasn’t sure how much time had passed as he worked on his report. It wasn’t until he heard a light, almost inaudible groan that he lifted his gaze from his tablet. He immediately set it aside and sat up, his gaze toward the other sleeping bag in the tent.</p>
<p>He crawled over on his knees to rest next to the Elite and set his hand upon his chest to do an inspecting. There was activity within his brain. He was starting to wake up.</p>
<p>Mikiel’s eyes flickered, though they remained shut. His face creased into a look of pain as he pressed his lips together into a thin line.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Eishirou said softly as not to alarm him or alert the others outside the tent just yet. “I need you to open your eyes now.”</p>
<p>Issuing a command to an Elite was usually the best option. They were the doers, as Jacob liked to say. They needed instructions and orders. It gave them something to do. Something to focus on.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Mikiel’s eyes flickered once more before they snapped open completely. It was a little disconcerting, but Eishirou pushed aside his surprise to concentrate on offering the Elite more of his healing mana.</p>
<p>“Shh, you’re safe,” Eishirou said in a hopefully comforting mana as he kept his hand on his chest. “Don’t try to move.”</p>
<p>Mikiel started up at him with wide, unblinking yellow eyes. Yet, they were dim and dazed. It was like he couldn’t quite see him, yet he could comprehend that there was someone there attempting to talk to him.</p>
<p>“What happened?” Eishirou asked as he shuffled closer and moved to lean over the Elite. He did so in order to grant Mikiel a sense of reassurance. He could feel his heartrate increase. He was uneasy. Anxious. </p>
<p>More importantly, though, Eishirou could sense that his brain activity was going haywire. Something else he couldn’t quite discern was wrong. Emotionally and mentally. </p>
<p>“I need you to tell me everything,” Eishirou issued another order. “Who did this to you?”</p>
<p>Mikiel continued to stare up at him, having not blinked once. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips. He finally uttered in a raspy, shaky voice; “…T-they did…betrayed…to the ShadowDweller…”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt his breath hitch in his throat. Betrayed? That…wasn’t delirious rambling. His words were forceful despite the breathlessness of his voice. He chose that word specifically. And it resounded to Eishirou. </p>
<p>He felt something like that in the badge’s recording. The fear. The uncertainty. And something he couldn’t quite pinpoint at the time. But it made sense now.</p>
<p>Betrayal.</p>
<p>“Who? You’re teammates?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Mikiel’s eyes threaten to close, but he forced them to remain open as he continued to murmur quietly. “…don’t let…them hear…attracted…to sound…”</p>
<p>“Who?” Eishirou found himself asking. He likely meant the ShadowDwellers. And yet….there was a possibility that he wasn’t. </p>
<p>If he was betrayed…</p>
<p>Mikiel suddenly raised his left hand. The one that had been curled into a tight fist ever since he was found. Shakily, he raised his hand toward Eishirou, prompting him to lift his hand to touch his.</p>
<p>As he did, Mikiel finally unclenched his hand. Though his fingers and palm had flakes of dried blood and dirt, it was the strange white object, no bigger than a pencil, that caught his attention.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” Eishirou asked as Mikiel firmly pressed the object into his hand.</p>
<p>It was a simple thing. A white elongated triangle. And it suddenly pulsated with mana in his hand. He hadn’t felt anything before, but it was so intense.</p>
<p>“…key…” Mikiel murmured.</p>
<p>It…was the key for the lighthouse.</p>
<p>Why did he have it? Why did he protect it so fiercely? </p>
<p>Mikiel’s eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he fell limp on the sleeping bag.</p>
<p>“H-hey!” Eishirou stuttered in surprise as he quickly pressed the palm of his hand in the centre of Mikiel’s chest. He was still breathing. His heartrate while high was steady. His brainwaves, however…</p>
<p>He had fallen into a coma…</p>
<p>Eishirou winced. Not good. To put it lightly.</p>
<p>There was…little else he could do for him now. Not under these circumstances. Only watch over him and ensured that he kept breathing. That blood and oxygen kept circulating. And that he didn’t swallow his own tongue.</p>
<p>It was…going to be a long night.</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered a sigh as he leaned back on his heels. He raised his hand and unfurled his fingers around the white object. The key to the lighthouse. </p>
<p>So many questions ran through his head that it made him feel physically nauseous. </p>
<p>Had Mikiel been betrayed by his own teammates…to a ShadowDweller? What ShadowDweller? Why? And who or what was attracted to sound? His teammates or that ShadowDweller he mentioned? And the key; why did he have it? Why did he protect it so fiercely in a clutched hand?</p>
<p>And what made Mikiel give it to him?</p>
<p>Just what was going on?</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered another sigh as he pressed his other hand to his forehead. He was starting to get a headache from all the thinking and over-thinking. He needed someone to talk to. Usually he would talk to Jacob. Or Neriah. Or Misaki.</p>
<p>But…this was something he didn’t want to be talked about through their communicators. He needed to talk to someone face to face. Someone who understood the situation he was in.</p>
<p>…Zayne would listen, right?</p>
<p>Eishirou placed the lighthouse key into the back pocket of his trousers before he spent a moment checking on Mikiel once more and offered him a gentle burst of healing. There was little more he could do for him, yet it still felt wrong to turn away. Even briefly.</p>
<p>But he really needed to talk to Zayne. Either warn him about potential trouble. Or have his unease alleviated. </p>
<p>Quietly, Eishirou slipped out of the tent. He tugged at his blue hoodie and pulled it up around his neck and shoulders. The night air was cooler than it was a couple of hours ago. Thankfully the fire was still blazing. </p>
<p>And it appeared to be Zayne’s turn to keep watch as the other four members were in numerous places around the campfire in attempts to get some sleep. While Zayne himself was pacing back and forth, his gaze directed out to the dark wilderness around. </p>
<p>He soon turned around to face him, no doubt drawn by the noise of the tent.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said with a smile. “Can’t sleep?”</p>
<p>Eishirou folded his arms around himself as he gave a slight shrug. He quickly made his way over to him. “It’s…not that,” he admitted.</p>
<p>A frown immediately made its way onto Zayne’s face. “Something happen?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded his head once. “Mikiel woke up for a bit. He said something…” he unconsciously lowered his voice. “about being betrayed.”</p>
<p>Unsurprising, Zayne’s frowned deepened. “Betrayed?”</p>
<p>Eishirou gave another short, quick nod and tightened his arms around himself. “During that reading with the badge. I felt…emotions. I think that badge belongs to him.”</p>
<p>Zayne abruptly moved closer toward him. Even reaching out to place a hand on the small of Eishirou’s back and tilted his head toward him so that they could talk more quietly. And to just each other. “What did you feel?”</p>
<p>“Fear. Confusion. Wondering…why they were doing this.” Eishirou abruptly shook his head to hide a wince. He abruptly realised how…bad everything he just said truly was. Mikiel could just be suffering from delusions. And a recording was subjective at best. </p>
<p>“I know it sounds strange. I don’t know what I’m saying…”</p>
<p>“No, I believe you,” Zayne stated firmly as he took a moment to quickly scan their surroundings with a narrow stare. “Something is going on here. Let’s…keep it between us for now. And stay close to me, whatever happens.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt intense relief that Zayne believed him. It was a surprising weight off of his shoulders. And to see and feel his protectiveness eased his concerns immensely. He felt safe with him.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Eishirou replied as he gave Zayne a grateful smile. He soon remembered that there was something else that Zayne needed to know. He turned away from Zayne briefly to reach a hand into his back pocket. </p>
<p>“There’s something else,” he said as he pulled out the key. He kept it tightly in his palm and positioned himself so that if one of the others should awaken, they wouldn’t immediately see it. “This was in his left hand. It’s the key for the lighthouse.”</p>
<p>Zayne was obviously surprised by that revelation. “Are you sure?” he asked, though it felt out of habit and not out of doubt toward him.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Eishirou said as he wrapped his hand around it tightly one more and shoved it into his back pocket. It felt wrong to have it out in the open. And the way that Mikiel held onto it so tightly and for so long, it was almost as if he shouldn’t let anyone else see it. Or see him with it. </p>
<p>“What should we do?” Eishirou asked as he motioned forward the lighthouse with a tilt of his head.</p>
<p>Zayne was silent as he mused over that question. He opened his mouth to respond when the sound of a twig snapping prompted him to immediately shut his mouth and turn in the direction of the noise.</p>
<p>Eishirou fell silent also and unconsciously pressed himself against Zayne’s back as he peered around him. The noise seemed to resonate from somewhere beyond them. From the path that led up to the lighthouse.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, all they could see was darkness. The campfire’s light couldn’t extend that far.</p>
<p>Another sound was soon heard. Another snapping of a twig. It almost sound purposeful. As if whoever was responsible wanted to be heard. Yet they wanted to do that ominously. </p>
<p>“…What was that?” Eishirou asked in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Zayne replied honestly as he revealed his gunblades. “Whatever it is, stay close.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I’ve decided that this year I’m going full force into self-indulgence with my writing, future chapters are going to be fun :3c Anyway, please enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou glanced around at the darkness around them nervously. Yet, no matter where he looked or how hard he squinted, he couldn’t see a thing. He hadn’t realised how dark night could be. He truly could not see a thing beyond the campfire’s glow.</p>
<p>From the incoherent grumbling heard from Zayne, it was safe to assume that he couldn’t see anything around them either.</p>
<p>It was hard to describe just how dark it truly was. There was no ambient light from the city. The sky was overcast, hiding the moon. Their only source of illumination was from the campfire. And its light could only reach so far.</p>
<p>They were like a ship in an endless pitch-black sea.</p>
<p>Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to camp on a peak in front of a tall white building. Though, with how dark everything was, camping anywhere in these woods would be dangerous. They were going to stand out anyway. Even in the tunnels.</p>
<p>“Move toward the tent,” Zayne instructed quietly.</p>
<p>“Ok,” Eishirou replied simply. </p>
<p>He turned on his heel and moved slowly so not to draw attention to himself. He pulled back the flap of the tent and looked inside. Mikiel hadn’t moved and it was probably for the best. He was worried about having to move him, though. The guy was more muscular and taller than he was. </p>
<p>There was no way Eishirou would be able to carry him. He wouldn’t even be able to lift him. Not a dead weight like that.</p>
<p>He crouched down in the opening of the tent and turned his attention outside. The only thing he could do was to wait for instructions. And be ready to either run or to heal. Maybe both at the same time. Which he hoped he wouldn’t have to do.</p>
<p>Be prepared for the worst but hope for the best.</p>
<p>Zayne quickly but quietly walked over to Leon as he slept haphazardly on the ground. He nudged him in the side with his foot. Leon snorted quietly as he startled to semi-consciousness. He blinked blearily as he turned his head toward Zayne. </p>
<p>“We’re surrounded,” Zayne said simply. “Wake the others.”</p>
<p>Leon snapped into full wakefulness in that instant. He didn’t ask any questions. He just quietly leapt to his feet and set about waking the others. As he did that, Zayne focused his attention back at the darkness around them. He paced close to where the tent was, his movements slow, his back tense. He gripped his holsters tightly, ready to summon them for battle at a moment’s notice.</p>
<p>Eishirou tried to suppress a wince when he heard another noise. The distinct sound of breaking of a tree limb. And it was louder than previous noises. Which meant that whoever or whatever was making all the noise was moving closer.</p>
<p>And they still couldn’t see a thing.</p>
<p>But it was pretty clear that whatever was out there could see them.</p>
<p>The entire Team 3 stood in a circle around the campsite. And they were silent. From what he had witnessed previously, they enjoyed sharing a quip or two while anticipating battle. But they were seriously silent. Postures tense, mana holsters fully charged, and their gazes focused entirely on the darkness around them.</p>
<p>Man, he really hated the stifling silence and anticipation that hung in the air.</p>
<p>He’d say ‘just get it over with’ but he’d prefer the ShadowDwellers just leaving them alone. Though, that was highly unlikely. </p>
<p>A loud crack suddenly resounded through the silence. That sound was that of a felled tree. And it was close. Tatsu, the Elite closest to the sound, immediately whipped around and raised his mana guns. He fired two shots into the darkness, momentarily lightening up the area.</p>
<p>They caught a glimpse of tall shadowy creature before the light faded. A loud shriek was heard immediately afterwards, indicating that not only had the shots allowed them a glimpse into the darkness, it also took out the very creature they had seen.</p>
<p>One ShadowDweller down, who knows how many more.</p>
<p>But at least they knew what kind of ShadowDwellers they were dealing with; Scorpions. They were something Zayne and his teammates had encountered before. And those ShadowDwellers were likely to be the ones making all the noise.</p>
<p>And yet, that didn’t quite sit right. From their previous interactions, these ShadowDwellers didn’t care how much noise they made. They were ambush predators, sure. But they reckless. They weren’t shy about crashing into or onto the battlefield.</p>
<p>“Here they come,” Ernesta warned.</p>
<p>As soon as those words left her lips, several towering Scorpions scuttled into the light of the campfire. Pincers snapping, tails flailing, and uttering high-pitched shrieks of anger. They were agitated by something. And it was likely that they wouldn’t stop fighting until they found whatever that was.</p>
<p>“Remember; we must protect Eishirou and Mikiel, no matter what!” Ernesta commanded.</p>
<p>The team then launched themselves into battle against the ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>It was always so awe-inspiring watching Elites in battle. Their movements were sleek and slick. Ernesta was rather sophisticated in her movements and motions. She retained the placid smile, even as she sliced through the ShadowDwellers with ease.</p>
<p>Tatsu was incredibly efficient in his attacks. His aim impeccable; never missing. Not once. Each shot was straight to the weak point. Taking out the ShadowDweller from a distance. Everything he did appeared so effortless. The smirk he wore on his lips indicated that he knew he very confident in his skills.</p>
<p>Leon was a brawler and seemed to enjoy the thrill of battle. He was extremely powerful, though. Just punching through the ShadowDwellers with little to no resistance. He was quite a big man, his muscles obvious and maybe even bulky. But he was quick on his feet; avoiding all attacks.</p>
<p>It was always so disconcerting watching Rinka engage in battle. She struck down any and every ShadowDweller in her path without mercy. Normally she was shy, quiet, and rather meek. But the moment she entered battle, she became cold, ruthless, and fierce. He wouldn’t say she had a split personality. But there were definitely two sides to her.</p>
<p>Zayne seemed to be a combination of all four. He was agile, strong, efficient, and brutal should he need to be. He would…adapt to the changing situation. Fall back from battle when necessary. Lunging forward with a barrage of attacks at the right time. Attacking efficiently, taking out the foe’s dangerous limbs and claws.</p>
<p>However, no matter what method of attack Zayne used, he never strayed too far from the tent. And ultimately from Eishirou. He always, always made sure to put himself between Eishirou and the advancing ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>Eishirou still found himself instinctively ducking whenever a ShadowDweller ventured too close. They were always swiftly defeated by Zayne, but he still couldn’t prevent a grimace.</p>
<p>Things were getting really rowdy. And there were a lot of them.</p>
<p>Eishirou turned away from the sight just to snatch up his tablet and his carry bag. He lifted the strap of his back over his head and rested it on his shoulder. He best get himself ready to move. For any reason. </p>
<p>“This is getting ridiculous!” Leon complained. “Are they drawn to the fire? Or the tent?”</p>
<p>They…did seem to focus in on where the tent was located. Why, though? Were they after Mikiel? Again, why?</p>
<p>“Eishirou! Try opening the door!” Zayne suddenly shouted.</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. To the lighthouse? </p>
<p>“R-right!”</p>
<p>He really was not in the best position to stop and ask questions. He just assumed that Zayne wanted him and Mikiel in the lighthouse for their protection. It was, after all, far sturdier than a nylon tent.</p>
<p>If he could open the door, that was.</p>
<p>Eishirou ran straight for the door, trusting Zayne to ensure that none of the ShadowDwellers followed him. He skidded to a halt in front of the stone white door and plunged his hand into his back pocket. He wrapped his hand around the white triangular object and pulled it out.</p>
<p>There really wasn’t time for hesitancy. Eishirou took a second to examine the small keyhole just so he could ensure he inserted the key properly.</p>
<p>He then slid the key into the opening.</p>
<p>Before he could press it all the way in, it seemed to pull itself in automatically. There was a rather telling ‘click’ when the key disappeared into the keyhole. Suddenly, a neon green light filtered out, skittering across the stone door, creating eccentric designs that Eishirou found mildly familiar.</p>
<p>He was unable to read any of them, however, as the light moved too quickly.</p>
<p>Small flakes of stone began to break away, revealing dark-grey stone underneath. And upon that was another eccentric feature.</p>
<p>Eight dots. Four colours. They sat on a stone grid.</p>
<p>It was…a puzzle?</p>
<p>He placed his hand against the door and attempted to search for a recording. Soon, instructions bounded around in his head.</p>
<p>He needed to…connect the coloured dots within the grid. Red to red. Yellow to yellow. Blue to blue. And green to green. But the paths could not touch or overlap. And he had to fill in all the squares. That was what he felt he needed to do.</p>
<p>Well, he had better find out whether or not he was right. And he had better do it fast!</p>
<p>He placed his finger on the yellow dot and then slowly traced a path that would link it to the other. As he trailed his fingertip across the stone, the grids he moved across turned yellow, too. The same occurred as he linked the other coloured dots, the grids shimmering the same colours as the dots that linked them.</p>
<p>It took some finicking, but Eishirou was able to find a way to link the four different colours to each other while the paths crossing.</p>
<p>The moment he linked the last colour, the stone door unexpectedly trembled. A grinding noise was heard as the tremors grew in ferocity. </p>
<p>The door then shuddered to the side, grinding loudly as it slid on an unseen track.</p>
<p>It opened…?</p>
<p>Eishirou spun around and immediately searched for Zayne amongst the chaos. “It’s open!”</p>
<p>“Good!” Despite the distance between them, Eishirou could see that Zayne wore a half smile of satisfaction. “Leon, get Mikiel and take him inside!”</p>
<p>Leon was momentarily startled by the response. “R-right!” But he didn’t argue. He spun on his heel and immediately raced over to the tent. It took a few frustrating moments to get through the tent and to Mikiel. And then to heft him onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Leon’s physical strength was exceptional. He was able to get Mikiel over his shoulder and keep him there with a single arm. As soon as Leon got Mikiel out of the tent, a ShadowDweller suddenly appeared and trampled it.</p>
<p>Eishirou smothered a wince. He was glad he had the foresight to gather his own belongings from the tent before that happened. And, of course, he was thankful he wasn’t inside!</p>
<p>He stepped to the side as Leon darted past him and into the lighthouse. Leon stopped a couple of feet inside and did a quick surveillance of the area. When he lowered himself to his knees and lifted Mikiel off of his shoulder, Eishirou assumed that the coast was clear.</p>
<p>So, he made his way inside, too. And over to where Leon had lowered Mikiel to the floor. He attempted to help him, though all he could really do was to cradle Mikiel’s head as Leon laid him down on the floor.</p>
<p>Ugh, he was right. There was no way he’d be able to lift Mikiel by himself!</p>
<p>“Be right back,” Leon said simply as he jumped to his feet and darted back outside.</p>
<p>Eishirou rested Mikiel’s head on his lap and offered him a small bit of healing. It was pitch-black inside. The only source of light was from the campfire.</p>
<p>“There. They’re in a safer location,” Zayne stated. </p>
<p>“Very well,” Ernesta was heard uttering in return. “We must ensure that no ShadowDweller enters the lighthouse.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t see anything around him. He couldn’t tell how big the room was. He could barely see anything that was occurring outside. Just fleeting images of Elites as they darted past.</p>
<p>He could hear all sorts of noises outside, though. The shrieking of ShadowDwellers. The utters of satisfaction or annoyance from Elites. And, of course, the sounds of battle. It was quite unnerving being able to hear everything but unable to see anything.</p>
<p>As unnerving as that was, the sudden silence that fell over the battlefield was frightening.</p>
<p>Eishirou subconsciously held his breath as he stared out the door. He jumped when a figure suddenly stepped in the threshold of the door.</p>
<p>However, he breathed a sigh of relief when he recognised Zayne. “Are they gone?”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head as he walked over to stand next to him. To stand guard over him once more. “We’ve defeated them. For now.”</p>
<p>The other members of his team soon entered the lighthouse, too. All of them without injuries. Though, they all appeared rather irritated. Perhaps even baffled. </p>
<p>“I knew we were too out in the open,” Tatsu immediately griped, his usual stoic façade lifting for a moment.</p>
<p>Ernesta uttered a frustrated sigh as she folded her arms across her abdomen. Instead of responding to Tatsu’s comment, she turned and levelled him with a pointed stare. “Help Rinka to bring our belongings inside, too. Make sure you bring lanterns.”</p>
<p>Tatsu’s right eye gave a telling twitch. He, however, did not respond. He simply turned on his heel and stalked out of the lighthouse with Rinka right behind him.</p>
<p>Leon moved forward and unexpectedly crouched down by Mikiel’s side. “How’s he doing?”</p>
<p>Eishirou briefly wondered if Mikiel was a close friend of his as he seemed to be the one who was constantly hovering over him. Instead of prying, he decided the best thing he could was to be honest. Not overly honest, mind. Just…honest enough. If that made sense.</p>
<p>“He’s stable,” Eishirou finally replied. “Unfortunately, he’s fallen into a coma.”</p>
<p>Leon looked over at him. Though he tried to hide it, he was obviously concerned. “That’s bad, right?”</p>
<p>Eishirou tried to give him some reassurance. “Depends. He’s not suffering. It might be his body’s attempt to heal itself.”</p>
<p>That seemed to offer Leon some comfort as he nodded his head idly as his gaze shifted back toward Mikiel. He only lifted his head when Tatsu and Rinka returned with their camping gear. He pushed himself to his feet to take hold of the sleeping bag and then laid it down on the ground next to where Mikiel lay. </p>
<p>Eishirou once again helped Leon to rest Mikiel onto the sleeping bag. While he was unlike to feel anything, being unconscious and all, they still wanted to ensure that he was comfortable. Lying on the cold, hard ground was never pleasant.</p>
<p>As Eishirou checked on Mikiel’s health, the Elites set about setting up bright lanterns around them. The room soon began to brighten, allowing for Eishirou to view their new surroundings.</p>
<p>The interior was expected of that of a lighthouse; a spiralling staircase that was attached to the interior wall and spiralled upwards. The light could only reach so far, so it appeared as if the staircase just disappeared into a dark void. The room that they occupied was likely that of a foyer. Yet, other than a couple of antique tables, there was no other furniture.</p>
<p>“I thought entry into the lighthouse was impossible?” Tatsu suddenly commented. It was framed as a question, but it felt more like an accusation.</p>
<p>Zayne must have felt that way, too, as he turned to send scowl in Tatsu’s direction. “We didn’t say that. Eishirou just needed to do more research.”</p>
<p>That…was half true.</p>
<p>Ernesta turned her attention toward Eishirou and raised a curious eyebrow. “How did you open the door?”</p>
<p>They were suspicious of him. He couldn’t blame them. And in honesty, he was a little…cautious of them in return. Especially of Tatsu. That guy made no attempt to hide his distain for him. And it was hard to read Ernesta at the best of times.</p>
<p>“There was a puzzle that needed to be solved before the door could open,” Eishirou answered simply. He would have to explain more later. But right now, they just needed the quick facts.</p>
<p>That seemed to satisfy Ernesta for now. Though, he doubted Tatsu was satisfied with the answer. </p>
<p>Eishirou resisted the urge to sigh as he reached into his bag and pulled out his communicator. Instead of contacting anyone, he checked the time. And this time he did breathe a sigh. A sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Sunrise was only a couple more hours away.</p>
<p>“Wh-what’s up there?” Rinka suddenly asked as she pointed to the dark void that the stairs disappeared into.</p>
<p>Zayne shrugged casually. “Who knows,” he said simply before he reached down and grabbed EIshirou by the elbow. With a slight tug, he urged him to his feet. “Since we’re here, let’s have a look.”</p>
<p>Eishirou allowed Zayne to help him to his feet. They had a few hours before they had to plan their evacuation. He also couldn’t help but wonder if the ShadowDwellers actually want to get inside, too. He wasn’t sure why he thought of that possibility, but it was quite clear that the ShadowDwellers were agitated and after something.</p>
<p>“Rinka, I need you to stay here,” Ernesta ordered.</p>
<p>Rinka immediately pouted, which was rather unexpected. But it was actually kinda nice to see. She was curious, interested in learning things for herself.</p>
<p>But orders were orders. So, Eishirou sent Rinka an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>“We’ll be quick,” he promised as he followed Zayne to the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Despite the migraines, I managed to get this chapter done within a week. Amazing what you can do when you decide to screw perfection and just have fun with your writing. Anyway, enjoy~ :’3</p>
<p>Warnings: Some violence, blood, a curse word here or there. Nothing too graphic, I don’t think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou stayed close to Zayne’s back as they ascended the stairs. Zayne insisted of going first in case there were a couple of unexpected trips or traps waiting for them. Their only source of light was a simple lantern that Zayne held in front of him. But it offered them enough illumination. </p>
<p>The stairs were made from stone and appeared to be in pretty good condition, despite a couple of broken fragments here or there. They were sturdy. Even so, as they ventured higher, Eishirou felt his nervousness grow, too. So much so that he reached out to snare the back of Zayne’s jacket.</p>
<p>Who knows how old the building was.</p>
<p>The trek up the stairs was a fairly uneventful one. Other than a few visibly dodgy steps, there was little to note. The walls were plain. Empty. And still, no windows.</p>
<p>After walking for what felt like ten minutes or more, they finally reached a landing to another floor.</p>
<p>It was hard to do a thorough inspection of the room due to the limited light of the lantern. But he did notice a very important feature.</p>
<p>There was a hole in the floor. Reaching to the entryway below.</p>
<p>And…there was also a hole in the ceiling above them. He could hear a slight whistling of the wind and the rustling of trees outside. That was…odd. During the day, it would be possible to see the sky, even from the bottom floor. That certainly wasn’t a design flaw. The building was purposely built that way.</p>
<p>So…why the eccentric lock? Though, it would be difficult to scale the outside wall of the structure. Unless one had wings, of course.</p>
<p>Curious.</p>
<p>Zayne held the lantern high as he did a quick surveillance of the room, ensuring he didn’t venture too close to the hole in the floor. He suddenly paused. “This is stained glass, right?”</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately turned to look and his eyes widen in shock. Large, from floor to ceiling was a window of coloured glass, arranged in an all too familiar pattern. A tall building in the background. A figure of white in the foreground. The light and gaze of both facing in a certain direction. Looking, pointing.</p>
<p>“It’s…the mosaic!” Eishirou exclaimed with an excited smile. “It looks just like it did in the recording!”</p>
<p>He had to admit, he wasn’t expecting it to be of stained glass, though. How odd. It was the only window in the entire structure.</p>
<p>“Strange looking lighthouse,” Zayne suddenly commented, as if prompted by Eishirou’s inner musings.</p>
<p>He was right, though. It <em>was</em> a strange lighthouse. One window that was a coloured glass mosaic. And there appeared to be no device to act as a source of light to begin with. Unless that was somehow lost to time. </p>
<p>“Hm. I’m beginning to wonder if it’s actually a watchtower of sorts. A guard tower, even,” Eishirou continued to muse. “Yet, the mosaic…”</p>
<p>Eishirou approached the mosaic and raised his hand toward the glass. Maybe it could offer some insight?</p>
<p>“Are you going to attempt to view another recording?” Zayne asked him with a surprising amount of concern in his voice.</p>
<p>Eishirou simply nodded his head and closed his eyes. He tried to reach out to the mana stored within the glass. He could feel it. It was there. It had a lot to offer him. He just…couldn’t reach it. Not like when he encountered the door. He could access the mana contained within the mosaic, but he just…couldn’t bring out the recording.</p>
<p>He just couldn’t concentrate.</p>
<p>“Hng,” Eishirou uttered in annoyance as he took a slightly stumbling step back. “I can’t.”</p>
<p>Zayne was immediately next to him and had wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Eishirou honestly wasn’t sure. “I…guess I have a limit on how many Recordings I can view a day.”</p>
<p>That was the likely reason. He had done several readings today. Truth be told, he hadn’t done so many readings in one day before. He had limitations he didn’t know about. He had better keep that in mind for future reference.</p>
<p>Still, it was agitating. There was a mosaic right in front of him. There was mana inside. With information.</p>
<p>Yet he was too tired to properly access it.</p>
<p>“We can always return later,” Zayne tried to pacify, no doubt prompted by the irritated look on Eishirou’s face.</p>
<p>Eishirou sighed. “I guess that’s true. But…there’s definitely something else here. I sensed that much.”</p>
<p>Of course, he didn’t know what or where. Just there was indeed something he felt was important hidden within the tower somewhere.</p>
<p>“There isn’t much more I can do here,” Eishirou said as he pulled out his tablet. “Other than take a couple of photos.”</p>
<p>Zayne held the lantern in a way that allowed Eishirou to get the best photos of the mosaic. He took a couple, like he said he would, and spent a moment jotting down some notes. He took another moment to pull up the map to ensure that it was up-to-date. And that he had marked the location of the tower.</p>
<p>He didn’t know when he would be able to return after everything that had happened.</p>
<p>The sound of startled shouts and Tatsu using his mana-guns in a rapid-fire manner pulled Eishirou from his musings. He immediately looked over at Zayne, who in turn held his gaze for a moment. He soon dropped the lantern and revealed his mana wings. Eishirou instinctively plunged his tablet into his bag just as Zayne effortlessly swept him into his arms.</p>
<p>Instead of bothering with the stairs, Zayne glided down the centre of the tower to the bottom floor. He landed on the floor in a crouched positioned before abruptly leaping to his full height and placed Eishirou back on his feet.</p>
<p>He kept him close, though. Especially when they took in the scene around them.</p>
<p>The other members of Team 3 were in the midst of battle. Weapons drawn; attention focused upon the dark, featureless creatures that slinked around the edges of the room. And through the door to the darkness outside.</p>
<p>More ShadowDwellers!</p>
<p>But they weren’t the ones they had seen before.</p>
<p>They…honestly reminded him of the pictures he seen describing Bog Monsters. Seemingly made from thick, slick liquid. Sloshing about, but keeping form. </p>
<p>Eishirou felt his breath hitch in his throat as Zayne pushed him behind him. These ShadowDwellers looked like the ones from the cave painting. And from the recording from the Elite’s badge.</p>
<p>“Stay in the light!” Zayne ordered as he rushed forward to join his teammates in battle.</p>
<p>That was all Eishirou could do; stay in the light and stay out of the way.</p>
<p>But what about Mikiel? Should he attempt to make his way to him so that he could at least keep an eye on him? Or…leave Mikiel where he was, completely vulnerable, and keep his full attention on the battling Elites to offer them healing when they needed it?</p>
<p>The bog monster type ShadowDwellers were far different to the other types of ShadowDwellers they had encountered before. They were about the height of a tall human. The build of an average man. But they were nimble. Not to mention cunning. They scurried around on all fours like roaches, staying low to the ground, darting in and out of the light. They were pitch-black in colour. No other features could be seen. No eyes. No mouths.</p>
<p>They honestly looked like shadow people. Were they agitated by the light from the lanterns? Were they the reason why the ShadowDwellers chose to dart in and out of the shadows around them?</p>
<p>A ShadowDweller suddenly appeared directly in front of Eishirou. It rose up from a black puddle on the floor in front of him. Next to where a lantern hung on the wall.</p>
<p>Eishirou’s only thought was; no…they weren’t afraid of the light.</p>
<p>They were toying with them.</p>
<p>Eishriou had no time to react before a pair of black hands wrapped around his throat. And the grip was tight. He felt himself be lifted up off of his feet before he was abruptly slammed up against a wall behind him. The force of impact forced the air from his lungs in a loud gasp. As the air rushed past his lips, the grip around his throat tightened. </p>
<p>He couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Desperately, he grasped at the long black arms and kicked wildly in an attempt to loosen the tightness around his throat. His vision was greying around the edges. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. His head ached, throbbing loudly in his ears. </p>
<p>He…was going to pass out.</p>
<p>…Zayne…</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>The rigidity around Eishirou’s throat suddenly disappeared and he gasped harshly to bring air back into his lungs. His hands threw up toward his neck as he leaned heavily against the wall. His legs shook, but he somehow managed to stay upright. He coughed as he forced his eyes to open, not remembering when he had shut them. Though blurry from unshed tears of pain, he could easily make out the form of Zayne.</p>
<p>Zayne stood in front of him once more, both gunblades fully manifested as a dark blue in colour. His shoulders heaved up and down as he drew in quick, sharp breathes of exertion. </p>
<p>He had…protected him. Again.</p>
<p>The ShadowDweller that stood before Zayne suddenly raised a hand and pointed its finger appendages toward them. The fingertips unexpectedly turned thin and sharp. Like needles. Thin, sharp-tipped spikes. There was an odd glint to the tip of the needles. It gave the indication that they were as sharp and as strong as steel.</p>
<p>Zayne hastily, recklessly, threw his left arm in front of Eishirou. And two black needles stabbed through his arm. Blood beaded as the tip penetrated through Zayne’s forearm.</p>
<p>Th-that thing would have struck Eishirou right in the head. Potentially between the eyes. It could have killed him outright.</p>
<p>Again. Again, Zayne protected him.</p>
<p>Zayne uttered a grunt as he threw one of his gunblades at the ShadowDweller, the blade embedding itself cleanly into the ShadowDweller’s head. The creature stiffened as the blade slowly slid down, through its body vertically, essentially slicing it in half. Zayne didn’t pay attention, though. He took that moment of stillness to hastily rip out the spikes in his arms. </p>
<p>Blood seemed to arc through the air from the reckless tearing. </p>
<p>He made no attempt to bandage the wounds. Made no expression that he was hurt. He just bent down, harshly snatched at his gunblade and pulled himself back into a fighting stance. Shoulders heaving as he breathed. Back slightly arched as he prepared himself to renter battle.</p>
<p>And with blood dripping down his arm.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t…he didn’t know what to do. He could only watch as the Elites, as Zayne, battled against the ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>The ShadowDwellers all slinked backwards and they raised their elongated arms. More thin, black spikes shot out from the hands of the humanoid ShadowDwellers. </p>
<p>Everything moved in slow motion. He could only watch as the spikes pierced through Zayne’s armour and skin. He could see the droplets of blood flick up into the air from the force of the attacks. He could see the subtle grimaces of pain on his face. He could see the ShadowDwellers reposition themselves, undaunted and merciless.</p>
<p>Zayne uttered a guttural war cry as he launched himself at the ShadowDwellers. Hacking and slashing at them. Aiming for their heads. Mercilessly attacking them.</p>
<p>Zayne wouldn’t stop. He wouldn’t back down. No matter how many times he was struck. No matter how many droplets of his own blood scattered through the air before spluttering across the ground.</p>
<p>He kept fighting. Kept himself between Eishirou and the ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>Kept taking hits for him.</p>
<p>But, Zayne…what was he doing? He needed to protect himself, too!</p>
<p>Eishirou felt tears pool along his lashes. Was he…that useless? </p>
<p>More needles. More of Zayne’s blood accumulating in puddles. Spilling across the ground. </p>
<p>There were too many ShadowDwellers. They kept appeared from the shadows. Were they inside the tower the entire time? Did they trap themselves inside? Was it Eishirou’s fault they were ambushed?</p>
<p>No…Zayne. He had to stop. He had to pull back. </p>
<p>Zayne, stop. Just stop.</p>
<p>A scream ripped itself from Eishirou’s throat; “<strong>Stop it before you kill yourself</strong>!”</p>
<p>…White.</p>
<p>A bright, radiant light suddenly encircled him. He could feel it all around him. From the bottom of his feet to way beyond his head. A beam of light, so intense that night turned to day. A beam of light so tall it reached through the entirety of the lighthouse, to the sky above. Parting the clouds and revealing the moon.</p>
<p>It was so sudden. So unexpected. And yet…he didn’t feel an ounce of fear.</p>
<p>In truth, he felt rather…strange. Like he was floating, though he knew his feet were on the floor. He knew he was still within the walls of the tower. Knew that he was still surrounded by ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>But he knew no fear.</p>
<p>His eyes flutter open to look upon the light. So bright and intense, but it did not hurt his eyes. And his gaze soon fell upon a singular object in front of him. Small yet significant.</p>
<p>Red jewels, one tear drop to act as a seedling. Five more to act as vivid petals of the flower. Held together with gold. Untouched. Unmarred. Flawless. </p>
<p>Just like he had seen on the mosaic from the underground chamber. And from his recordings.</p>
<p>It was…the Red Lily.</p>
<p>It was beautiful.</p>
<p>Eishirou slowly raised his hands toward the Red Lily. There was a sphere of crystal-clear mana around the relic. Protecting it. It, however, still nestled into the palm of his hands. Its presence was warm, yet the touch of the mana against his skin was cool and refreshing.</p>
<p><em>Radiant Soul</em>, a gentle, completely genderless voice whispered into his mind. <em>What is it that you wish to do?</em></p>
<p>What did he wish to do?</p>
<p>He wished…to do all that he could.</p>
<p>He would give Zayne his healing. Give him all of his energy. Make him invincible. Nothing more would hurt him. He would feel no more pain. Receive no more injuries. </p>
<p>He would be safe.</p>
<p><em>Even at the cost to you</em>? that voice questioned.</p>
<p>…Yeah. Even at the cost of his health and safety.</p>
<p>A strange feeling, one that could only be described as a numbing pain, suddenly raced through his body. He unwilling released a pained cry as he pulled his arms toward his chest and buckled forward. He staggered backward and squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
<p>That slight electric sensation he would feel whenever he offered healing to another had intensified. And it was being ripped from his body.</p>
<p>Z-Zayne. Take it. Take his energy and put an end to those ShadowDwellers and this dangerous battle. Destroy those creatures and get everyone to safety.</p>
<p>The electric pain stopped as suddenly as it began, leaving Eishirou breathless. Yet a part of him was satisfied. That pain was for Zayne’s sake. He transferred his own energy over to him.</p>
<p>As Eishirou clutched his chest and breathed heavily, he heard the sound that could only be described as a growl</p>
<p>It was a guttural growl. Of anger and desperation. Coming from the very core of a person’s being before escaping in a rush of energy.</p>
<p>“<strong>What did you bastards do to him</strong>!?”</p>
<p>Hah. That was Zayne’s voice. He was ok. </p>
<p>Eishirou was relieved.</p>
<p>A flurry of sounds exploded around him, though he couldn’t discern any of them. Some were familiar like the sound of boots stomping loudly and the incoherent mutterings of annoyance. Like something cutting through the air. Something mailable slumping to the ground. Shrieks of something primal being interrupted mid cry.</p>
<p>But the other sounds didn’t quite register with him.</p>
<p>He could hear rumbling. Could hear the sparks of electricity. He could somehow hear the sound of wisps of smoke.</p>
<p>Eishirou suddenly fell to his knees and haphazardly sat on his heels. He felt unnervingly heavy. His lungs burned. He clutched at his aching chest. His whole body was trembling uncontrollably. There was a strange copper taste in his mouth. Was that blood?</p>
<p>It took all his strength to reach out to the Red Lily floating before him once again.</p>
<p>One more…just one more thing…he needed to…help the others. </p>
<p>Let them get out unharmed. </p>
<p>After that; he’d leave the rest to Zayne. He trusted him to get everyone out alive. </p>
<p>Eishirou’s vision blurred. His world tilted as he fell to the side. And landed on the floor. Hard. He felt nothing, though. Just numb. No pain. Just darkness.</p>
<p>That was all he could do. He couldn’t do any more.</p>
<p>“F-follow…the map…in the tablet,” Eishirou managed to whisper before he felt himself fall completely limp and into unconsciousness. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning of having the entire series through Eishirou’s POV, so readers learn along with him. But I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have small segments from Zayne’s POV just to have him fawn over Eishirou :3c</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayne had no idea what time it was. He truly didn’t care. After the hectic and completely disorganised evacuation of Flutterlight Forest, time seemed meaningless. It moved quickly in moments of chaos. Moved slowly in the quiet aftermath.</p>
<p>And it seemed to drag on even more as he sat by Eishirou’s hospital bed in the medical wing.</p>
<p>The bed was standard for its purpose. And yet it seemed to dwarf the slender Passive that rested upon it. </p>
<p>Eyelids gently closed, hiding his golden eyes. Soft, light pinks parted ever so slightly to offer the softest of breaths into the oxygen mask. Soft brown hair against stark white pillows. Skin a washed-out, unhealthy pale. Yet, colours were starting to return to his cheeks.</p>
<p>White sheets. A silently beeping heart monitor. The methodical drip of saline IV fluid.</p>
<p>All Zayne could think was that Eishirou didn’t deserve to be in such a state. In such a place.</p>
<p>But he was.</p>
<p>Zayne sighed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. He wanted to get up and pace. Get up and do something. But he didn’t want to leave his seat, leave Eishirou’s bedside. </p>
<p>So he sat. And as he sat there, he started to think. He honestly couldn’t remember much of what happened at that tower. Fleeting images. Possibly like the ones that Eishirou saw in Recordings. There was a blinding white light. There was Eishirou on the ground, clearly in agony. And after that, as ShadowDwellers continued to gather around, he saw red. </p>
<p>Those ShadowDweller bastards did something to Eishirou. They had to be responsible.</p>
<p>Zayne had felt an absolute fury. One he had never felt before. Elites were trained to be cool and calculating in battle. Show intelligence and skill in all attacks.</p>
<p>But Zayne pretty much lost his shit.</p>
<p>He’d admit it. He lost it. Who wouldn’t in his position?</p>
<p>Other Elites. Of course.</p>
<p>…Who gave a shit what they thought? Surrounded by ShadowDwellers. Their healer in unknown agony. Trapped in an ancient tower. An injured member of another team unconscious and in the crossfire. Let those other Elites claim they could have done better. </p>
<p>They couldn’t have. Had it been another team, they’d be dead. He was certain of it. </p>
<p>Zayne huffed an irritated sigh and leaned back into the hospital chair. He tilted his head back to stare up vacantly at the ceiling for a moment. He soon tilted his head back down and raised his left arm.</p>
<p>And he stared down at his forearm.</p>
<p>There were no marks. Not a wound. Not a scar. There wasn’t even any swelling. Absolutely no sign that he had received any injury.</p>
<p>Yet, that was the arm that was penetrated by three or four steel-like bards. An attack by a ShadowDweller. One that tried to attack Eishirou.</p>
<p>He had moved instinctively. </p>
<p>His whole life, he had been trained to focus on defeating ShadowDweller first and foremost. Anything, everything else came second. But back then, in that tower, Zayne’s first priority was Eishirou’s safety.</p>
<p>And he was going to use any means necessary to ensure it.</p>
<p>Eishirou needed it. He deserved it.</p>
<p>Eishirou…</p>
<p>He was unlike anyone he had met before.</p>
<p>Zayne remembered their first meeting. How Eishirou cheerfully greeted him. How Zayne was slightly taken aback by how…cute the guy was. Despite having just met the guy, he was somewhat startled by how immediate his protective instincts were.</p>
<p>And he remembered how Eishirou had subtly winced, unconsciously backing away from him ever so slightly when his golden eyes landed on Zayne’s Elite badge. He managed to maintain his smile, yet it had lost some of its warmth. Replaced with trepidation and resignation.</p>
<p>It was then that Zayne knew the guy was a Passive.</p>
<p>There was a moment where Zayne thought the guy would turn and flee. Like other Passives in the past. Yet, he stayed. Smiled apologetically when he revealed Zayne’s team was escorting them on a mission. Continued to engage with him, even after knowing he was an Elite.</p>
<p>It might have been because of Zayne’s dismissiveness of he being a Passive. But that wasn’t it. Not fully.</p>
<p>There was no reason for him to indulge Zayne’s curiosity. No reason to talk openly about anything but work and ShadowDwellers. No reason to speak with him so informally.</p>
<p>But he did.</p>
<p>And it was in those short conversations that Zayne’s protective instincts heightened. Something in him just decided; Eishirou was adorable and delicate, and he had to protect him no matter what.</p>
<p>It was an odd feeling, he had to admit.</p>
<p>But he trusted his instincts. Not in the way he was taught. But he trusted his gut all the same.</p>
<p>Zayne had never met anyone so genuinely…excited about, well, anything before.</p>
<p>The way his eyes lit up; his amber gaze practically shimmering. The smile on his lips was broad and genuine. How his prattled on and on, almost to the point of breathlessness.</p>
<p>And how…happy he looked when Zayne expressed interest.</p>
<p>Zayne reached forward to idly touch a lock of Eishirou’s hair, allowing the soft brown strands to fall between his fingers and back onto the pillow.</p>
<p>Passives were…fragile.</p>
<p>Zayne needed to be more cautious. Be more careful.</p>
<p>And be far more protective. </p>
<p>The sound of sharp footsteps prompted Zayne to pull his hand back and push himself back into his chair. He turned his head toward the door to the small ward and noticed a member of medical staff.</p>
<p>The blue-haired professor, Neriah if he wasn’t mistaken, stepped into the ward once more. His glasses sat on the edge of his nose as he concentrated on the tablet in his hands. He idly glanced up, likely to check up on Eishirou, only to do a subtle double-take. He was obviously surprised and startled that Zayne was still there. By Eishirou’s bedside. Still dressed in his bloodied clothing.</p>
<p>“You should get some rest,” the professor stated, not suggested.</p>
<p>“Elites are trained to stay awake and alert for up to four days,” Zayne responded without much thought.</p>
<p>Neriah, however, arched an eyebrow. He was surprisingly not intimidated by him, by his words or presence. He simply nodded his head as he walked around him, unconcerned, and stood by the foot of Eishirou’s hospital bed.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know,” he responded. “Unlike Researchers who do it because they’re surprisingly <em>stupid</em>.”</p>
<p>The corner of Zayne’s mouth twitched into a smirk but chose not to otherwise respond. Eishirou had mentioned previously that he, along with other researchers, had the habit of forgetting to eat and sleep.</p>
<p>Still, it was nice that the Professors of this academy weren’t afraid of Elite students. Not like the one he transferred from…</p>
<p>“Though, since you’re still here; remember anything previous to the evacuation?” Neriah suddenly asked. Likely just wanting notes for his files.</p>
<p>Zayne huffed up a breath to blow a strand of hair from his eyes. “Nah. I remember losing my shit. And then doing what it takes to get out of there.”</p>
<p>Neriah nodded his head idly as he tapped at the screen of his tablet. “Running on adrenaline and instinct, then.”</p>
<p>Protectiveness and rage, too, probably.</p>
<p>“As the adrenaline declines, you may begin to remember more,” Neriah continued as he sighed something off with his tablet.</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head absentmindedly as his gaze shifted back toward Eishirou. Disappointed that he was as still and as pale as before. Only the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed quietly.</p>
<p>“He has extreme mana depletion and exhaustion,” Neriah unexpectedly explained. “He’s unlikely to awaken for a day or so.”</p>
<p>Zayne was unable to prevent a frown from appearing on his lips as a twinge of guilt gnawed at him. Mana depletion. Through the continuous use of mana. Was his condition from the numerous Recordings he had pulled? Or was it because he had healed Zayne of his injuries?</p>
<p>No, it had to be both.</p>
<p>“He’s in stable condition and I’ve got my rounds,” Neriah said as he walked toward the door. “Shout if you need anything.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” was all Zayne uttered as he watched the professor walk out the door. The sound of his footsteps fading away.</p>
<p>Back in that stifling silence, Zayne leaned his head back against his chair and stared up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>What happened? What actually happened in that tower?</p>
<p>A bright light. Blinding. And when it faded, Eishirou was…on the ground, clutching his chest with blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. There was something else. Something red floating before him. He…regarded it. He seemed to know what it was.</p>
<p>And after that…?</p>
<p>Eishirou had…healed him. Somehow. Without touching him. But Zayne knew, beyond doubt, that it was Eishirou that had healed him. That gentle, warming presence. He felt it before. When he battled against that Centipede ShadowDweller. </p>
<p>Only the healing was far stronger than before.</p>
<p>And he felt intense anger after that. </p>
<p>It was protective. Primal in a way.</p>
<p>The ShadowDwellers had swarmed him after his wounds had healed. He…remembered that part. After…after Eishirou fell to his knees, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, the ShadowDwellers suddenly reacted differently. Instead of focusing on Eishirou, like they had done previously, they turned on Zayne.</p>
<p>And he slashed the shit out of them. They attacked him in return. Some managed to land, yet…he didn’t feel any of them.</p>
<p>He remembered feeling a sense of satisfaction when they circled him. Slopping and scurrying about. He remembered thinking; “good, now I can kill you all at once.”</p>
<p>The sooner he killed the bastards, the sooner he could get to Eishirou. And get him to safety.</p>
<p>That was all that mattered.</p>
<p>Zayne was pulled from his musings upon another presence entering the room. He instinctively looked over and watched as Professor Chryses, or Jacob, Eishirou’s godfather, entered the room. His face was drawn, his expression sombre. </p>
<p>It was a tight expression. One used when they were reigning in their worry and concern. He had that same expression when he met them in the helicopter bay with the medical team.</p>
<p>Eishirou looked so…small when Jacob hastily took him from Zayne’s arms and held him in his own.</p>
<p>He really was a mountain of a man. Even by Elite standards. He looked like he could be an Elite. But he was a Passive. He definitely was a Passive. He didn’t act like an Elite. Didn’t walk around with a sense of superiority. Or had his head shoved clean up his own ass.</p>
<p>More importantly, he didn’t treat Passives like shit.</p>
<p>Jacob was Eishirou’s godfather, but Zayne had to admit that he was surprised that the man was so openly affectionate about the kid.</p>
<p>As Jacob walked into the room, his attention was forced entirely on Eishirou. It actually took him a moment to realise that Zayne was also present. When he did, he was momentarily surprised.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re still here, Zayne?” he questioned, curiosity in his voice as he walked over to stand on the other side of Eishirou’s bed. “I’d figured Sigmund would have snared you by now.”</p>
<p>Zayne shrugged, deciding not to mention that he hadn’t told Professor Sigmund where he was. The stoic Elite professor could find him on his own if he needed him so badly. Though, he had to admit he was surprised that Earnesta hadn’t hunted him down.</p>
<p>“You did a good job bringing Eishirou home,” Jacob suddenly said. “And you protected him the best you could. You have my thanks.”</p>
<p>Zayne snapped his head toward him, unable to prevent a frown. Thanks? What for? Eishirou was lying pale as a ghost on a hospital bed. He hadn’t moved for hours. Unlikely to do for hours more. </p>
<p>He had done nothing to be thankful for.</p>
<p>“Not the ideal condition, sure,” Jacob said with a forced half grin. But his expression soon took on a sullen, nostalgic hue. “As long as he’s home. We can deal with anything after that.”</p>
<p>…Eishirou was truly cared for, wasn’t he? Yet, his own godfather seemed to trust him. Trust him to protect someone so important to him.</p>
<p>Despite everything that had happened, Zayne felt his resolve strengthen. He had been given the position of ensuring Eishirou’s safety. And he was going to see to that.</p>
<p>No matter what.</p>
<p>… … … … …</p>
<p>Eishirou was in that strange state of semi-consciousness. Where he was awake, but too tired and too comfortable to move. His bed was warm and soft, and his body felt too heavy to attempt to move. He was conscious enough to know that he wasn’t dreaming and to have the coherent thought that he should get up and be productive. But tired and lazy enough to simply roll over and go back to sleep.</p>
<p>Hmm. He couldn’t remember if he had any dreams last night. He must have been exhausted and just fell into bed.</p>
<p>“Eishirou? Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>Huh? Jacob? What was he doing in his room? Why did he have to wake him up? He was tired and comfortable, and just wanted to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Come now, Eishirou, I need you to wake up now.”</p>
<p>Strange. There was a sense of urgency in Jacob’s voice. He had better wake up and see what he wanted. It must be important.</p>
<p>It was a struggle to open his eyes, surprisingly. His eyelids felt heavy and could only muster to weakly flutter them open. He found himself staring up at a while ceiling. A ceiling he wasn’t all that familiar with.</p>
<p>A movement from the corner of his eye prompted Eishirou to roll his head to the side. Though his vision was blurry, he could make out the form of someone familiar.</p>
<p>“…Jacob?” Eishirou murmured as he squinted his eyes. His throat felt unexpectedly dry and tight.</p>
<p>Jacob looked undeniably haggard; dark rings under his eyes, hair a mess, and rather pale. He, however, managed a smile as he ran a hand through his short hair. “Christ, kid, you had me age ten years.”</p>
<p>He was…worried?</p>
<p>Eishirou furrowed his brow and swallowed thickly. “Where am I…?”</p>
<p>A movement from the right side of the bed immediately prompted Eishirou to roll his head to the other side. He was surprised to find that Neriah was there, too. Sat on the right side of his bed. A stethoscope around his neck and a medical clipboard in his hand. </p>
<p>“You’re in the infirmary,” Neriah was the one to answer. “You’ve been here for twenty-four hours.”</p>
<p>Infirmary? He was back at the academy already?</p>
<p>Wait, a day? He had been sleeping for the entire day? Wow. He hadn’t done that before!</p>
<p>“Ok, kid, I need you to tell me what happened,” Jacob said, his tone serious. “Ernesta told me as much as she could, but I need to hear it from you now.”</p>
<p>Eishirou rolled his head back to blink up at the ceiling. What happened…?</p>
<p>He was on an assignment, wasn’t he? To Flutterlight Forest. To investigate the forest and the underground chamber. He remembered walking through tunnels. A cave painting. A recording. And then…</p>
<p>Missing Elites. They found one.</p>
<p>A white tower. A small key. A puzzle on the door. </p>
<p>Inside the tower was a stained glass mosaic. </p>
<p>They were then ambushed by ShadowDwellers. Humanoid ShadowDwellers.</p>
<p>And then…</p>
<p>Eishirou’s eyes widen and he sprung up in bed. “Wait, the Red Lily!”</p>
<p>His vision abruptly blurred and his hearing was drowned out by his pulse throbbing in his head. His world tilted, and so did he. He had to desperately grasp at the bedsheets to prevent himself from toppling out of the bed.</p>
<p>“Easy!” Jacob immediately scolded as he reached out to grasp him by the shoulder and guided him to stay upright. “Your blood pressure is low so no sudden movements.”</p>
<p>Eishirou dropped his head forward to his chest and he grasped at his forehead with his right hand. His hearing was still slightly impaired by the throbbing in his head. He felt somewhat nauseated, too.</p>
<p>He pushed all that aside as he grasped at Jacob’s arm and looked directly at him. “Where’s Zayne?”</p>
<p>“He’s been here,” Jacob pacified. “Neriah here had to kick him out so that he could get some rest himself.”</p>
<p>“He wasn’t hurt?”</p>
<p>“No, not an injury to be found,” Neriah was the one to answer, which prompted Eishirou to turn to in his direction in time to note a half smile on his lips. “From what I understand, he had been by your side the throughout the entire ordeal.”</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered a sigh of relief. Good, he wasn’t harmed.</p>
<p>“But, what about Mikiel?”</p>
<p>Neriah unexpectedly rolled his eyes. Yet there was a sense of fondness in the motion. “Full of questions as always. He’s alive. His injuries have been largely healed. Yet, he still lies in a coma.”</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t supress a wince at the memory. “He had swelling of the brain.”</p>
<p>“And a skull fracture, I know,” Neriah replied as he nodded his head idly. “He’s stable. You did what was necessary. You kept him alive.”</p>
<p>That was honestly the best Eishirou could do with the circumstances he was given. At least Mikiel was alive. He was sure they would be able to handle anything that followed.</p>
<p>But that led to a few more questions. He was in a bed. In a medical bay. In the infirmary. His last memory was ShadowDwellers and the sudden appearance of the Red Lily. Nothing after that.</p>
<p>“How did I end up here?” Eishirou asked as he motioned idly to the room around him. “I don’t remember the journey back.”</p>
<p>Jacob leaned back into his chair that had been pulled close to the bed. “Team 3 contacted Communications requesting an emergency evacuation,” he explained as he folded his arms across his chest. “Zayne was the one to ensure your safety. I know about the white tower and the stained glass. Zayne informed me. I haven’t had the chance to inspect the report or photos, but I’ll get to those later.”</p>
<p>Didn’t have the time? That meant he had stayed by his bedside for the entire time, didn’t it? </p>
<p>“Now, lie down and relax,” Jacob ordered lightly. “I need your side of the story. What happened when those ShadowDwellers attacked?”</p>
<p>Eishirou allowed himself to sink into the mattress and pillow. He found himself staring up at the ceiling as he became lost in thought.</p>
<p>Right, what did happen?</p>
<p>“I’m…not sure,” he admitted. “I just remember fragments. The ShadowDwellers were unbelievable. Zayne was protecting me. He got hurt. And…there was a bright light. And the Red lily suddenly appeared. It was just…there.”</p>
<p>Had it been inside the tower the entire time? Why did it appear when it did? More importantly, how did it appear suddenly like that?</p>
<p>Did it react to something? To him?</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered a sigh and clutched at his forehead. He had so many questions. One thing was clear to him, however, that the Red Lily did appear. And it appeared during a desperate moment.</p>
<p>“I…used the Red Lily to give Zayne my healing,” Eishirou continued. “I think. I can’t remember.”</p>
<p>Jacob sat forward in his seat. “Used?”</p>
<p>“I heard a voice. It asked me what I wanted to do.”</p>
<p>It called him something, too. Something soul. Something else he didn’t fully remember.</p>
<p>However, he certainly remembered how it felt to have his energy drained from him. That was exactly what it was; his healing skills and mana were drained from him. And given to Zayne.</p>
<p>It hurt. A lot. </p>
<p>…He shouldn’t tell Zayne.</p>
<p>Eishriou uttered a sigh as he dropped his arm listlessly to his side. He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. It was difficult, though. “Can I have some water? I taste copper. Was I coughing up blood?”</p>
<p>“You were,” Neriah answered as he reached toward the bedside table where a water pitcher sat. “You were clutching your chest, too.”</p>
<p>As Jacob helped Eishirou to sit up, he barely supressed a grimace. He couldn’t imagine how unnerving that sight would have been. Especially if it happened just after encountering the Red Lily. </p>
<p>“How bad am I?” Eishirou couldn’t help but ask as Neriah handed him a cup of cool water.</p>
<p>Neriah’s answer was thankfully brief. “Better than when you first arrived. Severe acute exhaustion and mana depletion. Now, drink slowly.”</p>
<p>Eishirou grasped the glass with both hands. The urge to gulp it down was there, but he resisted. He sipped at the water slowly until he drank the entire glass. It felt so good against his dry, terse throat.</p>
<p>“What happened to the Red Lily?” Eishirou asked as Neriah retrieved the glass from him.</p>
<p>Jacob leaned forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. “It’s at the museum. You had it clutched tightly in your left hand. It took a while for us to coax you into letting go.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “The Red Lily is <em>here</em>?”</p>
<p>Jacob abruptly raised his hand to silence any further questions he had. “Never mind that now. How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>It honestly took Eishirou a moment to figure out how to reply. He didn’t feel all that bad. “Just a little dizzy and tired.”</p>
<p>“That’s to be expected,” Neriah said as he idly adjusted his reading glasses. “And those symptoms are likely to linger for the next couple of days. Less, if you actually take it easy.”</p>
<p>Eishirou frowned. Whenever a doctor would say “take it easy” what he really meant was to do absolutely nothing. And he didn’t like doing absolutely nothing. Especially if there was a relic around for him to help investigate! </p>
<p>“What about classes?” he asked.</p>
<p>Neriah sighed aloud and immediately snapped his gaze toward Jacob. “He has inherited your inability to take it easy,” he stated, sounding surprisingly bitter.</p>
<p>“Hey now.” Jacob immediately threw his hands up in front of him in both a surrender and pacifying manner. “Don’t try to pin that on me.”</p>
<p>“I really shouldn’t expect a man who forgets to eat for an entire day to instil a sense of self-preservation in his apprentice.”</p>
<p>“It is perfectly natural for researchers and chroniclers to possess a determined work ethic.” </p>
<p>“Work ethic? Working until you collapse from exhaustion isn’t exactly what I would call a healthy work ethic.”</p>
<p>“Now you’re just being overly dramatic. I haven’t passed out from exhaustion for years.”</p>
<p>“What about last month?”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t count.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it does!”<br/> <br/>Eishirou had to snigger quietly to himself at the two professors as they bicker back and forth across his bed. They had been friends for years. And it was easy to tell.</p>
<p>Over the continuous bickering, Eishirou heard the sound of rapid footsteps in the hall just outside the room. He turned his head in time to watch the door to his room fly open and a certain blue-haired Elite stood on the threshold. </p>
<p>“Eishirou?”</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately perked up. “Zayne!”</p>
<p>Zayne used the door frame as leverage to push himself into the room and Eishirou raised his arms, outstretched toward the Elite. As Zayne reached him, he crouched down next to his bed and allowed Eishirou to wrap his arms around his neck. While he slipped his own arms around Eishirou’s waist.</p>
<p>Eishirou rested his chin on Zayne’s shoulder and hugged him back as tightly as Zayne held him. Neriah did tell him that Zayne was fine. No injuries whatsoever. But he still felt relief seeing him with his own eyes.</p>
<p>After a lingering moment, Zayne finally pulled back. He kept his hands on his shoulders, however, as he knelt on the floor next to his bed. “You’re ok?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “I’m all right.”</p>
<p>“Did those ShadowDwellers do something to you?” Zayne asked him with a brow furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head this time. “It wasn’t the ShadowDwellers. It was the Red Lily.”</p>
<p>Zayne’s concern soon turned into confusion. “That relic?”</p>
<p>“I…used it to heal your injuries,” Eishirou explained the best he could. “It took a lot of energy. That’s why I’m exhausted. I’m all right, though.” </p>
<p>Zayne didn’t appear all that convinced. He also looked confused, which was hardly a surprise. Eishirou himself didn’t remember how he used the relic. He barely remembered much of what happened after those Humanoid ShadowDwellers ambushed them.</p>
<p>Speaking of which;</p>
<p>“What happened to those ShadowDwellers?” </p>
<p>Zayne hesitated for a moment, his expression blank. Yet there was a sense of…something in his eyes. “They were…defeated.”</p>
<p>There was something he wasn’t telling him. Eishirou had to admit that he was curious. But he was sure Zayne had his reasons and it would do no good to anyone to demand answers here and now.</p>
<p>Eishirou was just relieved that Zayne was ok.</p>
<p>And the rest of the team, too, of course.</p>
<p>The thought of Elite Team 3 reminded him of Mikiel, and ultimately of the condition they found him. And how he was alone.</p>
<p>“What about those missing Elite Teams?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>“They’re still searching for them,” Jacob was the one to answer, abruptly reminding Eishirou that he was indeed still there. “They’ve sent several veteran Elites to investigate the island and to deal with those ShadowDwellers.”</p>
<p>Veteran Elites? </p>
<p>They were Elites who were in their mid-thirties or older. They didn’t move in teams, but rather worked solo. They were more than capable of handling things by themselves. As the name indicated, they were warrior Elites who had decades of experience. </p>
<p>Administration must be worried to send those harden fighters to explore the area.</p>
<p>“Needless to say, the Midnight Islands and Flutterlight Forest are off limits for a while,” Jacob continued. “Which means-”</p>
<p>“Which means I won’t be going back to inspect the tower, huh?” Eishirou interrupted with a disappointed pout.</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head solemnly while Neriah sighed in exasperation and pinched the bridge of his nose. Zayne, however, looked somewhat baffled. No doubt wondering why he would want to return to that place after such a close encounter. To him, returning to inspect the stained glass wouldn’t be worth the time or effort.</p>
<p>And Eishirou couldn’t really blame him for feeling that way. A part of him felt the same. He didn’t want to head back in if it meant putting Zayne and his teammates in danger again. Yet, the other part of him wanted to out of sheer curiosity and wanted to learn more about the Red Lily.</p>
<p>Never mind any of that, though. It wasn’t like he could be rebellious and go back on his own. He’d doubt they would let him out of the hangers. And he certainly couldn’t walk to the destination. Swim, more like it.</p>
<p>He’d muse about the Red Lily later. First, he needed to sweettalk his way out of the infirmary. The mood that Neriah was in, he suspected it wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
<p>“So, anyway, since I’m awake and all that, can I go back to my room?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Neriah picked up his medical chart and replied in a matter-a-fact manner; “I want you to stay for one more day.”</p>
<p>“I can’t just go back to my room? I promise not to do anything strenuous,” Eishirou pleaded, even going as far as clapping his hands in front of him in a further pleading motion.</p>
<p>Neriah narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. The movement was subtle, but Eishirou knew exactly what it meant. He had lost this conversation long before it even started. </p>
<p>“We’ve already established that Chroniclers are incapable of taking it easy,” Neriah said as he poked Eishirou in the middle of his forehead. “Personally, I want you to stay a week. So, I’m being nice. Don’t push it.”</p>
<p>Don’t push it indeed!</p>
<p>“Zayne will just have to keep you company,” Neriah continued. “Until lights out, of course.”</p>
<p>Eishirou glanced over at Zayne. Well, that didn’t sound too bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whew, this chapter took longer than I had anticipated. Darn migraines. But, here we are, finally. Hope you enjoy~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Eishirou a few minutes to reassure both Jacob and Neriah that he was going to be a good patient and not try to escape. Neriah was sceptical but he was pulled away for another appointment. And Jacob finally decided that he would head out and do some work of his own. </p>
<p>Though, Eishirou hoped he was really heading out to get some food and rest of his own. It was fairly obvious from the fatigue that he had stayed close to his infirmary bedside since he returned.</p>
<p>With the two professors excusing themselves, they left Eishirou alone with Zayne.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Zayne said, prompting Eishirou to turn toward him once more. “What did you mean by giving me your healing skills?”</p>
<p>Eishirou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just that. I used the Red Lily to channel my healing mana to you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know how else to explain it. He wasn’t fully sure how he did it. He just…did? He would like to know how, honestly. Maybe he could do it again, if the situation called for it?</p>
<p>An unexpected frown appeared on Zayne’s face. “You shouldn’t have done that,” he went on to scold. “What if it killed you?”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked, inwardly surprised. He, however, felt his brow furrow in slight irritation. “You were taking attacks meant for me. What if that killed you?”</p>
<p>“I’m an Elite,” Zayne returned. “It’s my duty to protect you.”</p>
<p>“By allowing your blood to spill across the ground?” Eishirou asked sarcastically as he pivoted slightly from where he sat on the bed in order to face Zayne more directly. </p>
<p>Zayne snorted dismissively. “If that’s what it takes. What was I supposed to do? Let you get hit instead?”</p>
<p>The vision of those spikes piercing Zayne’s arm, with blood beading and dropping to the ground like rain appeared in Eishirou’s mind. And it made him feel instantly nauseous. “Better me than you!”</p>
<p>Zayne’s head reeled back ever so slightly, an incredulous expression on his face. “How so? You’re the medic!”</p>
<p>“What good is a medic if he can’t do anything other than heal?” Eishirou swiftly retorted. “It’s not like I can pick you guys up and carry you out!”</p>
<p>“Well, what good is an elite other than fighting?” Zayne snapped.</p>
<p>That caught Eishirou by surprise. His own irrational frustration and anger dissipated quickly. It dawned on him that his anger and frustration was born from fear and concern. </p>
<p>And Zayne was just the same.</p>
<p>There was pure bitterness and self-hatred in his voice. It hurt Eishirou to see Zayne receive such terrible, potentially life-threatening injuries because of him. Why wouldn’t it be any different for Zayne to see him succumb to mana depletion so suddenly?</p>
<p>It scared him.</p>
<p>Eishirou turned and sat back against the pillows behind him. Zayne himself leaned back into his chair and turned his head away to stare at the floor. There was an expression of self-loathing mixed with guilt on his face. </p>
<p>They fell into an uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>Despite the short, abrupt fight they just had, Eishirou couldn’t help a smile from slipping across his lips. What a pair of idiots. Getting irritated because they were worried. How utterly stupid.</p>
<p>Yet, somehow Eishirou found it endearing.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re ok,” Eishirou uttered, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Zayne murmured quietly. “You, too.”</p>
<p>“You scared me, you know?”</p>
<p>“…You, too.”</p>
<p>Yeah, that was actually pretty obvious now.</p>
<p>Eishirou returned his gaze to Zayne. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>Zayne turned to look toward him, too. His expression was solemn, apologetic. “Me, too.”</p>
<p>“I’m really all right,” Eishirou insisted as he pivoted his upper body to face Zayne direction.</p>
<p>Zayne leaned forward to gently press his forehead against Eishirou’s. “Don’t do that again.”</p>
<p>A blush made its way to Eishirou’s features, but a gentle smile remained on his lips. And he made no attempt to pull away. “It’s not something I’m striving for. But, you, too.”</p>
<p>As he sat there, his forehead resting against Zayne’s, he felt lightheaded yet comfortable. While he did feel a sense of guilt for worrying him, he did find his concern for him sweet and endearing. His concern for him was so blatant and unapologetic. He hadn’t met anyone quite like him before.</p>
<p>He had only known him for a few days. But it felt as if he had known him for years.</p>
<p>“Ahem.” A forced, awkward cough caused Eishirou to return to reality and he jumped back in surprise. He immediately turned to look over at the door where two very familiar figures stood.</p>
<p>Misaki stood there with an eyebrow arched toward his hairline while Lyvia leaned out behind him with her hand over her mouth. With an obvious expression of amusement on her face. </p>
<p>“Are we interrupting?” Misaki asked coolly.</p>
<p>“O-oh, hey,” Eishirou stuttered, his face no doubt a deep red. “What are you guys doing here?”</p>
<p>Misaki walked into the room and to the other side of Eishirou’s bed, Lyvia right with him. “Well, some idiot had to deplete his mana and end up unconscious for a couple of days.”</p>
<p>Eishirou winced and rubbed the back of his neck. He spared a glance with Zayne, who of which leaned back in his chair, looking as though he wasn’t moving anytime soon. </p>
<p>“Ah, I bet you know all about that, then…”</p>
<p>“Well, I was working at the time,” Misaki explained as he sat down on an empty chair.</p>
<p>Oh, right. He must have been the one to receive the call for assistance and evacuation. It must have come as a surprise to him, too.</p>
<p>“Here, I smuggled this in for you,” Misaki said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a familiar object.</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately brightened. “Ah, my tablet!” he quickly took the tablet into his hands. “Thanks!”</p>
<p>Lyvia sat on the edge of the bed. “Don’t let Professor Neriah find you with it,” she warned just as Eishirou was about to turn it on.</p>
<p>“And don’t think you can start researching off of it,” Misaki sternly added.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine,” Eishirou said in surrender as he slid the tablet under his pillow. “Don’t start sounding like Neriah or we’ll all be scared.”</p>
<p>Lyvia sniggered into her hand as Misaki narrowed his eyes in disgruntlement. But he didn’t make any attempt to dispute it. Instead, he shook his head and gave Eishirou a subtly worried look.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Ah, I’m fine,” Eishirou said in the most reassuring voice he could muster. “Just a little bit tired. Getting restless, though.”</p>
<p>Misaki nodded his head in understanding. “I can imagine.”</p>
<p>Lyvia lightly patted the sheets draped across Eishirou’s feet. “How long are you trapped here?”</p>
<p>“Only for the day, surprisingly.”</p>
<p>“Lucky,” Lyvia said after a whistle. “Neriah must be in a good mood today.”</p>
<p>Eishirou had to laugh at that. The way he was bickering with Jacob indicated as much. But then again, the two were friends, and their bickering may have been their attempt to ease the worry and tension they both felt. </p>
<p>The smile on Eishirou’s face slipped. As he thought back, where he sat in a hospital bed, it made him realise how dangerous the situation was. And how badly it could have turned out. Those ShadowDwellers were something else. They moved so quickly and knew who to attack, and when. They were intelligent. And that made them dangerous. </p>
<p>Eishirou’s hands tighten on the sheets folded on his lap. They could have…All of them could have been seriously hurt. Or killed. </p>
<p>If the Red Lily didn’t appear when it did, they may not have made it out alive. Not all of them.</p>
<p>“Eishirou?”</p>
<p>Eishirou snapped his head up and turned toward the direction of the voice. He found Misaki and Lyvia looking at him in concern. He blinked before a sheepish smile appeared on his lips.</p>
<p>“S-sorry, was just lost in thought.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t uncommon for survivors of traumatic events to experience intense feelings of fear and shock hours or days after. Eishirou was likely to experience several more episodes in the coming days. He would have to remind himself that he was fine. Everyone was fine.</p>
<p>They were the lucky ones.</p>
<p>“Hey. Any news about those missing Elite Teams?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Misaki appeared reluctant to answer the question. He had no doubt picked up on the shock that Eishirou had experienced. But he eventually sighed and shook his head. “There’s isn’t much, I’m afraid. They’re keeping it on the quiet, but they haven’t found any evidence of their presence. The island is quite primitive.”</p>
<p>“Passives, especially researchers, are currently forbidden from venturing to the island, though,” Lyvia added. “Veteran Elites are currently patrolling the island.”</p>
<p>Eishirou simply nodded his head. That didn’t surprise him one little bit. He was curious to go back to that white tower simply because of his need to know more about that stained-glass mosaic. But that was the only reason. He didn’t wish to encounter those Humanoid ShadowDwellers again. </p>
<p>He had photos. And he had the Red Lily itself. He had projects to work on here, in the relatively safety of Silverleaf Academy and the museum. There was no other reason for him to return. And he found a sense of comfort in that. Especially with the fact that no one else needed to go back either. </p>
<p>He would like to return to Flutterlight Forest one day, sure. He would not deny an opportunity to do so. He was curious. There were a lot of secrets and mysteries to be found and discovered. </p>
<p>But only after they had discovered what happened to those missing Elites. And after they figured out how to deal with those ShadowDwellers to ensure they wouldn’t be ambushed again.</p>
<p>He hoped that they would find those who were missing soon.</p>
<p>A sharp knock prompted everyone to turn their attention to the door. Who stood there was someone completely unexpected; Ernesta and Rinka. Ernesta stepped into the room with confidence, unconcerned that she was the centre of attention. Rinka trailed behind her, though far more self-conscious. </p>
<p>“I thought I would find you here,” Ernesta said, her comment directed toward Zayne.</p>
<p>Zayne continued to lounge back in his chair and arched a questioning an eyebrow at her. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Hi, Rinka!” Lyvia greeted cheerfully.</p>
<p>Rinka flushed a light pink, but gave a small wave of her hand in response. “H-hi.”</p>
<p>Ernesta’s expression was placid, as always, as she turned to look over in Eishirou’s direction. “Good to see you’re doing well, Eishirou,” she said politely. </p>
<p>“Ah, you, too,” Eishirou said sheepishly in response as his hands toyed with his bedsheets once more. “Sorry for the hassle.”</p>
<p>Ernesta simply smiled. “Not at all.” However, her expression soon shifted into seriousness as she glanced around at the other occupants within the room.</p>
<p>“Eishirou,” she started as she rested her gaze upon him once more. “I would like to speak to you in private, if I may?”</p>
<p>“Oh?” That was certainly a surprise. “Ah, sure, of course.”</p>
<p>As if he would decline. Or could. Ernesta was quite intimidating. It was extremely difficult to say no to her.</p>
<p>Misaki didn’t seem all that intimidated, however, as he frowned deeply at the request. He appeared as if he wanted to argue in some way, but thought better of it. Instead, he sighed and pushed himself to his feet. “We need to get back to work, anyway,” he said, light resentment in his voice.</p>
<p>Lyvia nodded her head in agreement as she slipped off the bed and to her feet. “We’ll visit again later, ok?” he promised.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Eishirou replied with a comforting smile. “Don’t work too hard.”</p>
<p>The two Chroniclers bid their farewells and left the room. Ernesta watched them until they were out of sight before she turned her attention to Zayne. The blue-haired man defiantly returned her gaze with a dismissive one of his own, and the two of them simply stared at each other for a few drawn out seconds.</p>
<p>“You, too,” Ernesta finally stated.</p>
<p>Zayne uttered a childish, drawn out “fine” as he let his head flop back over the back of the chair. That drew a surprising giggle from Rinka and a roll of the eyes from Ernesta. He finally, and sulkily got up off the chair. He then shoved his hands into his pockets as he headed for the door.</p>
<p>“I’ll catch you later,” he called out as Rinka followed him out of the door.</p>
<p>“Sure,” was all Eishirou managed before he disappeared from view.</p>
<p>He had to admit that he felt nervous when the door to his room closed and Ernesta sat herself down on the chair that Zayne had just vacated. She leaned back, crossed her legs and folded her arms under her bust. Looking all too serious for his likening.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Professor Chryses explained to me that you had used this Red Lily relic,” Ernesta answered, thankfully getting straight to the point. “He said that you channelled your healing mana to Zayne. Is that all?”</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t help but feel as if there was a silent accusation hidden in that short question. Her sharp gaze certainly felt that way. “W-well, I think so. I don’t really remember.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Ernesta’s expression was unreadable. “Do you suppose it is possible that this relic also channelled its mana to Zayne?”</p>
<p>“Well, that could be a possibility.”</p>
<p>Hmm. That might actually explain the pain Eishirou felt during the channelling. The Red Lily may have used him as a vessel to reach out to Zayne. Using him as a link between the two. Given him both his and the relic’s mana.</p>
<p>Yet, that didn’t quite make sense. If the relic wished to grant Zayne its strength, why not go directly to him? Was he not open for such a link? Did it first have to be channelled through him?</p>
<p>Interesting.</p>
<p>Ernesta continued. “Zayne exhibit some…interesting skills after you had collapsed. I’m just…curious, I suppose you could say.”</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Skills?”</p>
<p>“Zayne defeated those ShadowDwellers all on his own. And no matter the attacks he sustained; he received no injury.” She turned her sharp eyes to look directly, and pointedly, at Eishirou. “You could say he was practically invincible.”</p>
<p>Invincible? </p>
<p>That…he remembered something about that. He wanted that, didn’t he? He had thought that very word in his mind. He transferred that intention to the Red Lily. And to Zayne himself.</p>
<p>Make Zayne invincible so that he could ensure that everyone got out alive. </p>
<p>Did…did that actually work?</p>
<p>How?</p>
<p>“Well, never mind all that now,” Ernesta suddenly stated as she uncrossed her legs and took to her feet. She presented him a placid smile. “I’m simply curious. Perhaps, from further investigation, we will learn more?”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “Ah, yeah.”</p>
<p>“I best leave you be now,” Ernesta continued as she turned to head toward the door. “I’ll need to take Zayne now. So, try to get some rest.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ok,” was all Eishirou could utter before he fell back into the pillows behind him and stared up at the ceiling.</p>
<p>He soon became lost in his thoughts. He had a lot to muse about and consider. A lot of questions ran through his head. A lot of questions but only speculation for answers.</p>
<p>…As soon as he got out of this bed, he hoped he would be able to get some of those questions answered. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice, hopefully fluffy chapter with boys getting to know each other a little bit more :3 Hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou hadn’t gotten much sleep that night. He never did when he was anywhere else other than his own bed. Last night, however, he kept thinking about what Ernesta had said to him. He wasn’t an expert on the skills that Elites possessed, so he had no idea what skill was normal for Elites to possess. And skills that were extraordinary. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but wonder whether showing skills that were classed as extraordinary were…wrong in some way. </p>
<p>And if it was, was it…his fault somehow?</p>
<p>“I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day, too,” Neriah’s stern, parental voice pulled Eishirou from his thoughts. </p>
<p>Eishirou hadn’t really been listening, but he had heard the lecture several times before. So, he managed a smile and nodded his head. “Got it. No work. Not even homework.”</p>
<p>Neriah nodded his head in acceptance, believing that he had listened intently throughout the entire spiel. “Good, now get going. And the next time I see you here in the infirmary, it better be for work experience.”</p>
<p>“Roger, I’ll do my best,” Eishirou promised before he turned on his heel and hurried out of the infirmary building. Just in case Neriah changed his mind and wanted to keep him for a little bit longer. He had done that on occasion, after all. </p>
<p>No offense to the hospitality of the infirmary, Eishirou was really looking forward to returning to his room. Zayne wasn’t going to be there yet. He had training with his team and that was likely to be gone for a couple of hours. So, he had a little bit of time to himself. Maybe he should take a nap?</p>
<p>His walked to his dorm building was interrupted when he noticed that there was another on the path before him. Someone completely unexpected.</p>
<p>He didn’t expect to find Tatsu lurking in an area and along a path where mostly Passives worked and studied. And lived. Not to mention, wasn’t his team meant to be training? He was also fairly sure that Tatsu didn’t live in this dorm building. The academy had three, after all.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t prevent a wince when Tatsu turned his green eyes in his direction. And settle on him. “Oh, ah…”</p>
<p>Tatsu didn’t say anything at first. Simply stared at him with those piercing eyes of his. His expression appeared stoic, emotionless. Yet Eishirou could not help but feel that was distain in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Zayne lost control, you know?” Tatsu unexpectedly stated.</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked, both in confusion and surprise. “Lost control?”</p>
<p>“Elites aren’t meant to lose control.” His voice as cold as his gaze. “If they do, it’s from outside forces.”</p>
<p>Eishirou raised his hand to clutched at the front of his hoodie. “…You’re saying it’s my fault, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Tatsu coolly brushed past him and continued along the path. “The only explanation,” he stated as he past.</p>
<p>As the sound of his footsteps faded away, Eishirou stayed frozen to the spot. Did…Tatsu actually came all this way just to say that to him? To place the burden of responsibility onto him and just leave?</p>
<p>What did he mean that Zayne lost control? </p>
<p>Eishirou already felt a sense of guilt for what happened. He was the reason why they were out in the Flutterlight Forest. It was his expedition. His curiosity was the reason why they were out there on that island. He knew it was his fault that they were there.</p>
<p>He…didn’t need to hear that, too.</p>
<p>With his head down and mind reeling, Eishirou mindlessly moved forward and headed into his dorm building. He moved on instinct, treading the same path to take him back to his room.</p>
<p>Only when he heard the sound of his room door sliding shut behind him did he realise where he was. He glanced over at his bed, the urge to flop face on it quite strong. However, he simply pulled out his tablet he had hidden in his hoodie, dropped it onto the bed, and then bypassed it. He moved toward his dresser and picked up his violin case. Playing some music always helped to settle his racing mind and nerves.</p>
<p>He sat on the edge of his bed and carefully nestled his violin against his shoulder. As he ran the bow along the strings to draw out a soft, relaxing melody, he allowed his eyes to close. And tried to focus on the sounds and music.</p>
<p>His mind wasn’t easy to settle, however.</p>
<p>He wished he could remember what happened in that lighthouse. How the Red Lily appeared. And how he had used it to channel his healing mana to Zayne. Though, he couldn’t help but wonder why everyone appeared so…pessimistic. It was strange. Zayne’s skills were what was needed to ensure that everyone got out alive. If Eishirou had to faint from mana depletion to give Zayne the skills needed to ensure everyone’s safety, then he was fine with that.</p>
<p>He would do it again.</p>
<p>Any mission or expedition one walked away from was a successful one. That was one of the mottos that Researchers believed. And he believed it, too.</p>
<p>Elites might not feel the same. </p>
<p>That was likely a reason. Perhaps, from their point of view, they had failed in some way. They were the ones who were meant to ensure that danger kept its distance. They were the ones who were to eliminate ShadowDwellers. Not to allow ShadowDwellers to ambush them.</p>
<p>Had Team 3 received a form of…well, backlash from the near failure of the expedition?</p>
<p>As Eishirou swept his bow down to draw an end to his music, he became acutely aware that there was someone else in the room with him. He stiffened and immediately noted that Zayne had somehow entered the room while he was lost in his music. He stood by the door, which was closed behind him, a peculiar expression on his face. Soft, sombre, yet thoughtful. </p>
<p>He wasn’t quite staring at him, but most certainly had his gaze fixated on him.</p>
<p>“O-oh, Zayne?” he stuttered as a blush made its way to his cheeks. “How long have you been-?”</p>
<p>“Keep playing,” he unexpectedly requested.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“It sounds soothing.”</p>
<p>“Ah, ok.”</p>
<p>Eishirou nestled his violin against his shoulder and chin once more as Zayne moved further into the room. He chose to sit on the floor next to Eishirou’s bed, and rested his back against close to where Eishirou himself sat.</p>
<p>The room was soon filled with the sound of music once more. Eishirou found himself not falling back into his thoughts, however. Instead, he focused on playing. And kept his attention toward Zayne.</p>
<p>He had his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed casually at the ankles. His head had lolled back to rest against the mattress, his hair falling across his forehead. He also had his eyes closed, losing himself to the music. </p>
<p>He appeared relaxed. Comfortable. It was nice to see.</p>
<p>Eishirou wasn’t used to having an audience when he played. But he felt comfortable, too.</p>
<p>“You’re really good,” Zayne murmured after a few minutes of only music.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s just a hobby,” Eishirou returned with a shy smile. “Can you play anything?”</p>
<p>“No,” Zayne replied with an unexpected bitterness in his voice. “I don’t have any hobbies either.”</p>
<p>Eishirou almost stopped playing but he caught himself. “Huh?”</p>
<p>Zayne uttered another bitter sigh before he explained; “Elites don’t have hobbies. A waste of time. They get in the way of training. And fighting ShadowDwellers.”</p>
<p>“That’s…”</p>
<p>Sad. That was the only word he could think of. To do nothing else but train and fight. No downtime? No time to simply relax? To simply…have fun?</p>
<p>“It’s not unusual for parents of Elite children to send them to receive extra training outside of the academy,” Zayne continued. “A sort of pre-school for Elites. Utterly stupid.”</p>
<p>Eishirou honestly did not know that. “Did you…?”</p>
<p>Zayne sighed again. As bitter as before. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>To say that Eishirou’s curiosity was piqued would be a fair statement to make. There were other resources than the academy for Elites to train at? </p>
<p>Yet, his concern was raised, too. There was an underlying sense of loathing in Zayne’s voice. It was obvious that he held negative memories or feelings toward his previous training.</p>
<p>It felt wrong to ask more questions regarding it.</p>
<p>And, perhaps, it would better for him not to know. He was unlikely to truly understand. </p>
<p>“Your parents; what are they like?” Eishirou asked instead as he continued to play.</p>
<p>“Decent, I suppose,” Zayne answered honestly, yet dismissively. “They’re Elites. Veterans. Been divorced for three years. Mum lives elsewhere. Another sanctuary city.”</p>
<p>“I see.” </p>
<p>There was a sense of resentment in the reply, it being the reason he was short and vague in his answers. That piqued his interest and concern, too. Learning more about Zayne was what he wanted to do. But not if it caused him to become uncomfortable. Or if it drew out unfortunate memories or feelings.</p>
<p>He also felt compelled to tell Zayne more about himself. </p>
<p>Eishirou drew his song to an end and lowered the violin to his lap. “I never knew my parents. They both disappeared when I was a baby. Professor Chryses is my godfather. So, he took me in and raised me. I heard…rumours, you know? My parents, they were both Elites. And they gave birth to me, who turned out to be a Passive.”</p>
<p>Zayne lifted his head from the bed to turn sharply in his direction. “They’re not saying that’s the reason they disappeared?”</p>
<p>“Some are,” Eishirou replied with a slow shake of his head. “Elites giving birth to a Passive? A blow to their social standing.”</p>
<p>“That wouldn’t have been the reason.”</p>
<p>“Jacob doesn’t think so, either,” Eishirou said. “After all, they were close friends with him and he’s a Passive. Still…Elites tend to think lowly of Passives.”</p>
<p>Zayne sat up straight and pushed himself to his feet. “Not all of them,” he insisted as he turned to face him.</p>
<p>Eishirou stared up at Zayne in surprise for a moment before a flush of embarrassment spread across his features. “You’re right. Sorry, I wasn’t talking about you. I shouldn’t make broad generalisation about a group of people. And I’m sorry for rambling like this.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Zayne immediately replied as he flopped down onto the bed next to him. On his back, his long legs dangling over the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>Eishirou set his violin aside. He moved to his side so that he could face Zayne and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“What…happened at the tower? I don’t really remember.”</p>
<p>Zayne stared up at the ceiling in thought. His lips were pressed together in a thin line and his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly. “…Neither do I, honestly,” he admitted after a moment. “I remember a bright flash of light and when that light faded, you were on the ground. Blood on your lips. After that, I remember getting angry.”</p>
<p>“Did you lose control?”</p>
<p>Zayne shrugged casually before he ran a hand through his hair. Looking and acting rather dismissive. “Probably. I was super pissed. Who wouldn’t?”</p>
<p>He didn’t seem bothered by the fact he had potentially lost control. And exhibited some ‘interesting’ skills. Skills that resulted in him annihilating a group of ShadowDwellers with little effort and no injuries. </p>
<p>He certainly didn’t display any negativity toward Eishirou. Even so…</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s my fault?”</p>
<p>Zayne snapped his head in his direction once more. “Who said it was?” Not quite a demand, but not quite a question either.</p>
<p>“Ah, well no one, really. They didn’t say as much.” Eishirou regretted asking now. He hoped he didn’t cause tension in his team now.</p>
<p>“Ernesta?”</p>
<p>Too late to have regrets, it seemed.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “No. She was just…curious about the skills you displayed.”</p>
<p>“Tatsu then?”</p>
<p>That caused Eishirou to wince. “…Yeah. He insinuated that it was my fault that you…lost control.”</p>
<p>Zayne’s expression darkened into pure protectiveness. It was almost comical, the disgust on his face. “That asshole. He likes stirring up shit. Ignore him. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. The guy is just irritated that he was useless during the entire thing. He’s taking it out on you.”</p>
<p>That brought a smile to Eishirou’s lips. “I see.”</p>
<p>Yeah, he probably shouldn’t take anything from Tatsu seriously. The guy obviously had a bone to pick with him. He made no attempt to hide any of his disdain for him. It was highly likely that he had a great contempt for Passives in general.</p>
<p>“My grandma is a Passive, you know?” Zayne suddenly revealed.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t contain his surprise. “She is?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Zayne folded his arms behind his head to get himself comfortable. “A weird old bird. Married three times. Twice to a Normie. Always going on about breaking the mould and experiencing things for yourself. My parents kinda kept me away from her, saying she’s a bad influence. I found her funny. Still do.”</p>
<p>“She sounds nice. Like a researcher,” Eishirou smiled.</p>
<p>Zayne took a moment to consider that. “Probably is one. I don’t know.” He felt silent again as contemplation flickered across his face. “I should sneak out and visit her.”</p>
<p>Eishirou gave a short laugh as he pushed away from the wall and reached for his violin. “There’s nothing stopping you.”</p>
<p>“If I do, want to come with me?” Zayne unexpectedly asked.</p>
<p>Eishirou paused in his movements and turned to look over at Zayne. He found him looking back at him with sincerity in his gaze. It was surprising, and yet it brought a smile to his lips. “Sure.”</p>
<p>With violin in hand, Eishirou slid off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He carefully placed his violin away within its case and clicked the lid shut. He paused, his hands resting against the case as he took a moment to run through his conversation with Zayne in his mind.</p>
<p>“Zayne?” </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned away from the dresser to look over at the man that lounged comfortably on his bed. “Do you want a hobby?”</p>
<p>Zayne was taken aback by the question. He fell silent as he rolled his head to look up at the ceiling. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I sure as hell don’t know where to start.”</p>
<p>“Well, what about simply learning?”</p>
<p>“Researching?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Eishirou leaned against the dresser. “I have access to every database imaginable. I’m sure we can find you something that will catch your interest.”</p>
<p>Though, the downside of having access to a lot of information was, well, there was a lot of files, documents, studies to go through. Having some kind of theme or interest in mind would help in narrowing down the search.</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head idly before stating; “What you’re working on sounds interesting.”</p>
<p>Eishirou found himself smiling once again. “Well,” he said as he tilted his head to the side. “I’ll be sure to share with you whatever I discover.”</p>
<p>Zayne rolled his head to look over at him once more. And returned his smile. “Sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Red Lily looked just how Eishirou remembered it; crystals a vivid red, the gold stainless and flawless. It was the splitting image of what he had seen from the underground mosaic and the recordings he had viewed.</p>
<p>Yet, he had seen it adorn to a crown in a recording. </p>
<p>He remembered that specifically because in the recording, it sat upon an altar, surrounded by flowers and greenery. Obviously worshiped or held in high regard to some compacity. There was definitely a sense of admiration and respect toward the relic.</p>
<p>The Red Lily before him was only that of the centrepiece. Nowhere during his visual inspection of the piece did he find any markings indicating that it had once been a part to another piece. Though, it was highly likely that it was lost to time. Or it was removed at some point.</p>
<p>It didn’t really matter. He was simply curious.</p>
<p>He wanted to learn more of the Red Lily itself. He wanted to hear that voice again. The one that spoke to him in the tower. The one that called him something. Radiant Soul.</p>
<p>But the relic remained silent. There was mana present. He could sense as much. However, for whatever reason, he couldn’t access it.</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered a disappointed sigh as he opened his eyes and lowered his hands. The Red Lily sat on a study pedestal in the centre of the research centre. A clear plastic frame held the relic upright, allowing for the best visual presentation.</p>
<p>“Anything?” Jacob asked from the observation deck.</p>
<p>“No, nothing,” Eishirou replied as he pressed the switch to encase the Red Lily in light, clear glass to ensure its safety.</p>
<p>“Maybe you’re still enduring the aftereffects of mana depletion?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be hard on yourself,” Jacob tried to comfort. “The Red Lily is here now. We can take our time.”</p>
<p>Eishirou still couldn’t help but feel disappointed. “I guess.”</p>
<p>Though, that suggestion did sound reasonable. If he was, maybe the relic was, too? Maybe it just needed a bit of time itself to recharge. If that was the case, then they should place it in a mana enrich environment.</p>
<p>He quickly voiced his thoughts to Jacob.</p>
<p>“Hmm, that sounds reasonable. I’ll arrange for it to be placed in a mana chamber after lunch. Until then, we have other subjects to consider.”</p>
<p>Eishirou took the stairs to the observation deck and made his way to his desk. Placing his bag to the floor next to his chair, he sat down and pulled out his tablet. Jacob was absolutely right when he said they had other things to consider.</p>
<p>“I’m curious about that stained glass in the tower,” Eishirou revealed as he flipped through the photos he had taken of said mosaic. “Though, all I have to work with is snapshots.”</p>
<p>“Something that will stay that way for a while,” Jacob was quick to point out.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>From the protectiveness in Jacob’s voice, Eishirou was certain that even if there weren’t two missing teams of Elites, he wasn’t to be heading back there any time soon. Not that he could find fault in Jacob’s caution and protectiveness. </p>
<p>“Those humanoid ShadowDwellers were unlike the others on the island,” Eishirou murmured as he flipped to the photo of the cave painting.</p>
<p>“Not much is known about ShadowDwellers in general,” Jacob explained as he moved to his own cluttered desk and sat down. “But there is one consensus that is agreed upon; they're a product of their environment. ShadowDwellers are created from mana themselves. So, it makes sense if an ancient tribe of humans believed in mythical creatures than those memories could be retained in the environment around them, thus giving ShadowDwellers an intention and form to bring to the physical realm.”</p>
<p>Eishirou lifted his gaze from his tablet to look over at Jacob. “Residual memories and energies?”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“So, those humanoid ShadowDwellers have the potential to be the residual energy of the humans that once lived there?”</p>
<p>“Possibly.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s safe to assume that those cave paintings I've seen so far are an indication to the types of ShadowDwellers that inhabit Flutterlight Forest,” Eishirou mused as he flipped more of his photos and stopped at the first one he took. “Which means...”</p>
<p>“Which means?”</p>
<p>Eishirou grimaced. “There's a giant spider ShadowDweller somewhere on that island…”</p>
<p>Jacob was silent for a moment before sarcastically stating; “Sounds exciting.”</p>
<p>“I rather not,” Eishirou muttered as he flipped past the photo and tried to push aside the vison of an enormous spider lurking somewhere within Flutterlight Forest. Worst still, towering over the trees of Flutterlight Forest.</p>
<p>A-at least it couldn’t sneak up on them, right?</p>
<p>…Those humanoid ShadowDwellers did, though. Changing their shape and size. Acting more like a liquid than a solid.</p>
<p>“Mana can manifest in a multitude of ways, huh?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Jacob quickly returned as he leaned back in his chair and rested his feet casually upon his desk. “There’s mana in literally everything. And it can take the form of anything. It all depends on intent.”</p>
<p>Intent…</p>
<p>Intention manifesting into a physical presence. Was that all that there was to it?</p>
<p>“Do you think that if an intention is strong enough, it could lead to a consciousness?”</p>
<p>That question caused Jacob to fall silent for a moment or two. He appeared genuinely surprised by the question before quickly falling into thought. “There is still much we don’t understand about mana, either,” he admitted. “That is a good question. Anything is possible.” </p>
<p>Jacob leaned back into his chair and rested his elbow on the armrest. “Something on your mind?” he asked as he rested his chin in his palm.</p>
<p>Eishirou didn’t answer immediately. He glanced down at his tablet. The photo of the underground mosaic on the screen. “The Red Lily appeared just when it was needed. Was it drawn because of desperation? Or because of something else?”</p>
<p>Jacob remained silent as Eishirou continued to muse aloud.</p>
<p>“Could I have unwittingly called upon it?”</p>
<p>He glanced over the observation deck toward the jewelled relic. It seemed to glint and sparkle under the lighting. Almost as if in response to him. </p>
<p>“But, if I did, why can’t I now? Am I missing something?”</p>
<p>“It’s possible that the relic will only react under certain circumstances,” Jacob interjected. “And you met those circumstances within the tower. If that is the case, I’d rather not have you in a situation like that again.”</p>
<p>No, he didn’t want to put others through that, either.</p>
<p>“Which means we’re unlikely to know the true power of the Red Lily,” Eishirou added. </p>
<p>“Maybe. But that doesn’t mean we can’t research the myth and legend behind it,” Jacob was swift to remind him. “If everything was known at the beginning, then it wouldn’t be as much fun, would it?”</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t argue with that. “Yeah, you’re right. The Red Lily will just have to keep its secrets for now.”</p>
<p>No point in getting frustrated. He should count himself lucky that the relic had returned with him. It was there. Safely kept within the museum. It was close by. He didn’t need to trek all the way back to Flutterlight Forest to find it.</p>
<p>“There’s someone I think you should speak with,” Jacob suddenly announced.</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. “Who?”</p>
<p>“Professor Jairus. He specialises in mediation and the manifestation of mana. He may be able to help you find a way to link with the Red Lily once more. Under control conditions and away from danger.”</p>
<p>“You think that’s possible?” Eishirou asked as he sat up straight in his chair.</p>
<p>“Anything is possible at this point,” Jacob replied as he leaned forward in his chair to shuffle through the files and documents covering his desk. “At the very least, we can learn whether or not this avenue is worth the effort. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll give it a try.” Eishirou didn’t see the harm in trying. If nothing else, it might help him with his medical and restoration training. </p>
<p>“Let me speak with him first before we make any concrete plans, hm?”</p>
<p>That was reasonable. He probably needed to fill in some information to Professor Jairus before any real training could start.</p>
<p>Jacob leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his desk. He then unexpectedly rested his chin in the palms as he focused his attention completely on Eishiou. “By the way; you and Zayne seem close.”</p>
<p>There was some kind of insinuation within Jacob’s voice. It brought a blush to Eishirou’s cheeks immediately. “Ah, well, yeah?”</p>
<p>Jacob continued to stare at him for the long, most awkward second. “Love at first sight, huh?”</p>
<p>Eishirou practically choked on a sharp intake of air. </p>
<p>“Ah, to be young and in love,” Jacob said, having the audacity to find amusement out of his reaction. </p>
<p>“Th-that’s not it!”</p>
<p>“Oh? Well, do tell!”</p>
<p>Eishirou’s face burned and his blood pumped in his ears from sheer embarrassment. He was aware that Jacob was just teasing him. Zayne was handsome and cute in a way. But he didn’t have those kinds of feelings for him.</p>
<p>Sure, he felt safe with him. And liked his company. And knew that he could rely on him. And…</p>
<p>Gah!</p>
<p>“I’m not having this conversation with you!” Eishirou insisted most firmly as he took to his feet and quickly gathered his stuff.</p>
<p>“Come now, don’t be a bore!” Jacob laughed. “Give me details!”</p>
<p>“I’m leaving now!”</p>
<p>Jacob’s laughter followed him out of the research labs, and he quickly made his way through the rest of the museum. </p>
<p>Even if he did have a crush on Zayne, he didn’t want to discuss it with Jacob. He was like a father figure to him. And it would be downright embarrassing to talk about those kinds of things. Even in jest.</p>
<p>Although, he couldn’t really blame Jacob for wanting to tease him like that. Or for making an observation. He had only known Zayne for a few days. A week, probably. But they had become really close. To say that they developed some kind of a bond wouldn’t be a wild accusation to make.</p>
<p>But he…couldn’t be in love with the guy, right? He was an Elite, after all…</p>
<p>“Eishirou, there you are!” </p>
<p>The sound of a familiar voice calling his name, pulled Eishirou from his thoughts. He immediately stopped in his tracks and lifted his head up to look down the path he was on.</p>
<p>Oh, it was Professor Tyrone.</p>
<p>“I’ve been looking for you,” Irwin stated as he hurried over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I heard everything that happened. I cannot believe you were in such a dangerous situation.”</p>
<p>“O-oh, yeah, it was pretty intense,” was all Eishirou could manage in response. He honestly wasn’t all that familiar with Irwin looking as serious as he was. He had always appeared carefree and jovial. </p>
<p>He…must have been really worried.</p>
<p>“What was that Elite team doing?” Irwin continued with a shake of his head. “They were meant to protect you.”</p>
<p>“They did!” Eishirou immediately instead. But he fell silent a second later and winced. “It just…got out of hand.”</p>
<p>Bit of an understatement, but the sentiment was fair.</p>
<p>Irwin, however, didn’t feel the same. “Out of everyone there, you were the one who ended up in the infirmary. Eishirou, that wasn’t supposed to happen.”</p>
<p>While Eishirou understood the concern and worry, he still wanted to protest. “We were ambushed. They couldn’t have predicted that. Besides, I may have awoken up in the infirmary, but I wasn’t injured. And I got out, right? So, they were the ones who were responsible. They did what they were supposed to.”</p>
<p>“Not good enough,” Irwin returned swiftly as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest. “Our precious little Eishirou must be protected at all costs.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked before a small smile made its way to his lips. “Oh, come on.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious,” Irwin insisted, somewhat childishly with a pout, prompting a small chuckle from Eishirou. He soon righted himself and gave him a sincere look. “But I’m glad you’re alright. I’ve been sick with worry ever since I got that communication from Jacob.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, you were conducting your own expedition, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but not to Flutterlight Forest,” Irwin replied with a nod. “There was a smaller island. More like a swamp located north of the island.”</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately perked up in interest. “What? What’s it like? Anything interesting?”</p>
<p>“Now, now,” Irwin returned with a slightly chiding tone. Going as far as to poke Eishirou in the middle of his forehead. “I’m still processing data. Be patient. With things the way they are with Flutterlight Forest, and if you’re patient, you might be able to visit there, too.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>He really hoped he could. Get back out into the field and find some more intriguing discoveries. Maybe the small island held some clue to the Red Lily, too. North of Flutterlight Forest, he believed that was the direction the stain glassed within the lighthouse was positioned.</p>
<p>“By the way, Eishirou?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I heard about the relic, too.” Irwin unexpectedly clamped a hand on his shoulder again. “And, perhaps it would be best that no one else does.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Through you and the relic, you granted an elite some impressive skills. Skills to turn the tide of battle. To grant him near invincibility.” He squeezed Eishirou’s shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. “I’m just worried that other Elites might want the same. I’m just worried that they might try to harm you to get what they want.”</p>
<p>Was…was that really a possibility? Would an Elite really do that?</p>
<p>“I…wasn’t going to tell anyone, anyway,” Eishirou muttered.</p>
<p>Irwin gave him a comforting smile. “I’m sure you weren’t. I’m just being protective. I think we all are.” A broad grin suddenly made its way to his lips and he reached out with a hand to ruffle Eishirou’s hair. “After all, you’re our favourite little researcher!”</p>
<p>“H-hey!” Eishirou stuttered in embarrassed and lightly swatted at Irwin’s hand.</p>
<p>“Take is easy, yeah?” Irwin continued as he dropped his hand to his side and watched in mild amusement as Eishirou patted down his hair. “Don’t go putting yourself in dangerous situations like that again.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to,” Eishirou reassured as he wrangled control over his brown hair. “But if I do, I trust Zayne to get me out of it. I should get going.”</p>
<p>Just as he said that, his communicator buzzed from his pocket. He immediately reached for it and pulled it out. As he flicked on the screen, a familiar yet surprising name appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s Zayne,” Eishirou stated as he turned to regard Irwin briefly. “See you later, Professor Tyrone. I promise to stay out of trouble!”</p>
<p>“Remember to take it easy,” Irwin reminded him before he turned away and headed down the path, waving an arm idly over his shoulder. “And stop calling me professor!”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned his attention back to his communicator and answered it. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Zayne’s image returned. “You busy?”</p>
<p>“No, not really,” Eishirou replied as he idly wandered along the path that would take him back into the main hub of the academy. “Are you done with training?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. Listen, can you do me a favour?”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I left my spare mana cartridge in our room. Can you bring it to me?”</p>
<p>Eishirou stopped mid-step and frowned. “Ah, I can. But I don’t think I can enter the Elite Training Centre.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t really imagine them letting a Passive just wander in like that. Though, to be fair, he never tried. He just assumed that he couldn’t go. And in all honesty, he never had a reason to visit the training centre. </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine,” Zayne immediately replied, insistent yet reassuring. “I wouldn’t ask if I thought you would be hassled. Just enter through the bleachers. I’ll see you.”</p>
<p>Well, Eishirou couldn’t deny the request after that. Even if he was still hesitant. “Ah, ok.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Zayne could be seen grinning on screen. “Appreciate it!”</p>
<p>“See you soon, I guess,” Eishirou replied before he closed the call. He stared at the handheld device for a moment before he shook his head.</p>
<p>Well…looked like he was going to see the inside of the Elite Training Centre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter turned out a wee bit longer than I had anticipated. Isn’t that always the way? Anyhow, hope you enjoy reading~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Elite Training Arena was far larger than Eishirou had anticipated. Though, in hindsight, it made sense to present it as a stadium. Half of an Elite’s workload within the academy involved training, after all. And there were a lot of Elites seen milling about outside the structure.</p>
<p>He tried not to notice the looks of disdain and puzzlement from other Elites as he walked toward the foyer of the arena. He just kept his head down and followed the signs that pointed toward the bleachers.</p>
<p>Inside the Training Arena was more impressive than on the outside. A raised battle ring surrounded by tall mana-infused panelling sat in the very centre. The roofing over the centre of ring was open, revealing a blue sky. The stadium itself could easily seat up to fifty-thousand people, revealing that battles between Elite Teams were a popular spectator sport.</p>
<p>Eishirou honestly felt really small as he glanced down at the battle ring to search for Zayne.</p>
<p>“Hey! Over here!”</p>
<p>He immediately narrowed in on the voice and quickly sighted Zayne amongst the small stream of Elites that roamed around the grounds. He felt a sense of relief when he did. However, he also couldn’t prevent himself from wincing when several other Elites turned to look toward the bleachers. And ultimately toward him.</p>
<p>Standing atop of a platform that overlooked the battle ring, a tall, muscular man with slick back black hair also looked over him.</p>
<p>“Hm? A newcomer?”</p>
<p>Scars on his arms, a prominent scar across his face…Was he Professor Sigmund? A Veteran Elite who took on the role of professor to train Elites. He was said to be strict and intimidating. Eishirou had heard stories of him. He had never met the man. But from his booming voice, he sounded formable. </p>
<p>“Relax, he’s a medic,” Zayne unexpectedly announced. </p>
<p>The gaze Sigmund threw at Eishirou was very unnerving. However, and surprisingly, he nodded his head. “Very well, I’ll allow it.”</p>
<p>Huh. Seemed like Zayne had a rather casual regard toward Sigmund. Like Eishirou did with his own professors.</p>
<p>Eishirou pushed that aside as he made his way down the stairs of the bleachers to the one field. Zayne stood before a dugout positioned to one side of the battle ring. As he made his way over to him, he noticed that the rest of Team 3 where present. All but Tatsu, that was. He felt bad about the spike of relief he felt, but he honestly was. Not after what he said to him yesterday.</p>
<p>“Is this the one?” he asked as he reached him, revealing a simple black mana cartage, usually used for firearms.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Zayne replied as he retrieved the cartage and immediately pulled out his gunblade holster. “Thanks again. Appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t forget it next time,” Ernesta chided as Zayne inserted the cartage into his holster. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p>
<p>Eishirou nervously grasped at the strap of his bag as he spent a moment inspecting his new surroundings. He had never been inside the Training Arena before and he didn’t know if he would get another chance. It was actually quite interesting and far different than he was used to. Wide open area, several viewing screens to allow for close-ups of the events upon the field.  </p>
<p>He finally turned his attention to the battle ring. So, that was where Tatsu was; he was in the arena, duelling against someone else. An Elite he didn’t recognise. But that was no surprise.</p>
<p>“Are you battling against other Elite Teams?” Eishirou asked as he turned his attention toward Zayne once more.</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head nonchalantly. “Right. It’s nothing serious.”</p>
<p>“It’s a form of exercise where one practices control and restraint,” Ernesta was the one to explain to him. “It is also an exercise in agility. There are three timed rounds. Both remaining within the ring is a draw. The one who is thrown out of the ring is the loser.”</p>
<p>Eishirou glanced over at the ring and noticed that there was a scoreboard that hung over the head of Sigmund. He was likely playing the role of umpire for the match. The score read two-to-zero. Since Team 3 was situated on the left side of the arena, where the first number was located, that meant that Tatsu was in the lead. </p>
<p>It honestly wasn’t all that of surprise that Tatsu was victorious, and likely would be for all three of his rounds. His cool confidence, or rather arrogance, wasn’t completely unwarranted. He was good at what he did. And he knew it.</p>
<p>“Why not sit and watch?” Zayne unexpectedly suggested. </p>
<p>Eishirou frowned. “Can I?”</p>
<p>Zayne shrugged. “Since you’re here.”</p>
<p>Well, he was curious what the training of Elites contained. And it would be a shame to leave now. He also wanted to stay around should there be a need for a medic. That was one of his roles at the academy, after all. He didn’t have any experience with training, so it should be a learning experience.</p>
<p>…He was making a lot of excuses, wasn’t he? </p>
<p>“Sure, ok, as long as it’s ok,” Eishirou returned. </p>
<p>“Well done, Tatsu,” Ernesta congratulated, prompting Eishirou to turn his attention back toward the arena.</p>
<p>Tatsu coolly ambled toward the dugout. Hardly even a hair out of place as he wore a half smile of self-satisfaction. No, it was pure confidence and smugness. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Ernesta was unperturbed. “Rinka, you’re up next.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Eishirou subconsciously moved to stand behind Zayne as Tatsu turned his sharp green eyes in his direction. He appeared momentarily surprised, but it was a fleeting expression. They soon narrowed in agitation.</p>
<p>“I invited him,” Zayne snapped, answering an unasked question. “Problem?”</p>
<p>Tatsu turned his eyes toward him and they seemed to narrow further. Eishirou feared that the two might actually come to blows. The two appeared nonchalant, even casual. But there was a definite tension in the air. </p>
<p>However, Tatsu uttered a scoff of disapproval as he moved past Zayne and into the dugout. “No concern to me.”</p>
<p>From the tension between the two, it was obvious that they had shared a word or two. Zayne likely the one to instigate it due what Eishirou had told him yesterday. </p>
<p>The sound of a loud buzzer prompted Eishirou to return his attention toward the ring.</p>
<p>Rinka’s opponent was another young woman, though she appeared older than Rinka. She had long brown hair that reached past her shoulders and was pin straight. Held back from her face with a floral hairband. Her weapon of choice appeared to be that of a singular handgun.</p>
<p>The battle started slowly. The two women were circling the ring, eyeing each other closely.</p>
<p>Rinka’s opponent abruptly raised her gun and shot toward Rinka. As she darted to the left, something unexpectedly fell out of her clothing. He couldn’t see what it was exactly from where he was, but it glinted under the lights. Rinka saw it fall. So did her opponent. </p>
<p>Who decided to attack Rinka in a different way; by aiming for the trinket with her mana-handgun. </p>
<p>The trinket was no match against the weapon. It exploded in several different pieces, scattered across the mat. </p>
<p>The scream that Rinka released was deafening. </p>
<p>Rinka threw herself to the mat of the ring and frantically gathered the broken pieces of her trinket. </p>
<p>Again, her opponent saw an opening and she took it; she planted a kick to Rinka’s side, so harsh and strong that it sent her tumbling across the mat and over the side of the ring. The buzzer sounded a second after she hit the ground.</p>
<p>“Time out!” Ernesta yelled as she held her hands in a t-shape formation. </p>
<p>As soon as Sigmund allowed a short respite (though, not without the reprimand of reduced points to the team), Rinka scrambled to her feet and hurried out of the ring. The pieces of her trinket held tightly in her hands.</p>
<p>“Sh-she broke it!” Rinka cried, on the verge of hyperventilating.</p>
<p>“Hey, easy,” Zayne awkwardly tried to comfort the distressed young woman. “Eishirou can fix it.”</p>
<p>Rinka abruptly snapped her head up. “R-really?” she stuttered before she spun around to face Eishirou. In her hands were the pieces of her precious trinket, and she held them toward him in a purely desperate manner. “Can you, please?”</p>
<p>“Let me see.” Eishirou gathered the pieces to place in his own hands. “Are these all the parts?”</p>
<p>Rinka nodded her head firmly. “Y-yes.”</p>
<p>Ok, good. He could easily sense the mana inside. Shouldn’t take too long, or much effort.</p>
<p>“Let’s just set everything together and…”</p>
<p>After he set the pieces back together, Eishirou closed his hands around it and closed his eyes. He concentrated, allowing the green mana he manifested to gently spread out and into the trinket. His restorative mana was not unlike that of his healing; both required returning an object, or person, back into the state of completeness. Be that of health or of appearance.</p>
<p>“There we go,” Eishirou said as he pulled back his hand to reveal the restored form of the silver, rabbit-shaped trinket. “It’s back together in one piece.”</p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p>Rinka raising her voice and sounding genuinely excited was a surprise. But it brought a smile to his lips nevertheless. “Yes. See?”</p>
<p>She quickly retrieved her trinket from him and gave it the once over with her eyes. It didn’t take her long to realise that it had indeed been restored completely to its original form. No damage. Not a scratch.</p>
<p>Rinka’s frantic inspection of the trinket soon calmed and she wrapped her hands around it. She uttered sigh of relief, revealing how panicked she had been. And how important her precious little trinket was.</p>
<p>“Th-thank you,” she uttered after a moment, sounding truly grateful.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Eishirou returned. “It’s very important to you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Rinka nodded. “It’s a gift from my father.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I see. That explains why I was able to restore it so quickly and easily.” He gave Rinka a reassuring smile in hopes of calming her further. “If it’s ever damaged again, I’m sure I can repair it. So, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>That did seem to offer Rinka some comfort. “Ok.”</p>
<p>“Are you hurt? Do you need healing?”</p>
<p>“M-my side hurts a bit, but I’m ok.”</p>
<p>Zayne suddenly reached around and plucked the trinket out of Rinka’s hands. “Now, let’s leave this with Eishirou for the time being.” He gave Rinka a pointed look. “And you; get back out there and beat the crap out of the one who tried to destroy something precious to you.”</p>
<p>Rinka looked up at Zayne with wide eyes, appearing as though she didn’t quite understand what he said. However, a moment later her gaze sharpened and the innocence she had disappeared into a stone-cold expression. “…Yes,” she replied, coldly. </p>
<p>With the trinket back in Eishirou’s hands, Rinka abruptly spun around and stalked back toward the battle ring. With her shoulders squared and her back straight, she looked determined. Her anger was obvious, but she appeared to have control over it.</p>
<p>Now, she just wanted to get revenge, as it were.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t hear what Rinka’s opponent said to her as the stood across from each other, but he could see that her shoulders were shaking. As if laughing. Almost prideful that she was the cause of Rinka’s prior frantic behaviour. </p>
<p>Rinka didn’t seem to respond, however, drawing a frown from the other Elite.</p>
<p>The buzzer sounded. </p>
<p>Rinka sprung forward.</p>
<p>And planted her foot in the very centre of her opponent’s stomach. A mere fraction of a second later, the brown-haired Elite was out of the ring, her back slammed against the mana panelling. She seemed to stay there, defying gravity for a second or two, before she slumped forward and fell, hitting the ground outside of the ring.</p>
<p>The buzzer sounded. End of match.</p>
<p>It lasted five seconds.</p>
<p>Rinka stood in the middle of the ring, watching impassively as her opponent struggled to her feet. And back into the ring for round three. The decider round.</p>
<p>Though, that was over quickly. In a similar manner as the previous round. A buzzer. A blur of Rinka as she sprung forward. A kick to her opponent’s side. Another buzzer as the brown-haired woman fell out of the ring.</p>
<p>Eishirou winced at the sound of the other young woman’s harsh coughing. Rinka had her weapon, a light-pink katana. But she didn’t use it. She didn’t need to. “She’s really quite brutal, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“She certainly can be,” Ernesta replied nonchalantly. “But she is showing restraint.”</p>
<p>Wow…he never wanted to see Rinka lose control…</p>
<p>“Well done, Rinka,” Ernesta congratulated as Rinka re-joined them. “But next time, please keep your trinket in a safe place.”</p>
<p>“I-I will.”</p>
<p>Eishirou held out her trinket for her. “Here you go.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Rinka said, returning to the meek, innocent girl he was more accustomed to.</p>
<p>There really were two sides of her, wasn’t there? So different and stark. </p>
<p>“Zayne, you’re up next,” Ernesta announced.</p>
<p>“Right,” Zayne replied with a nod of his head. He then turned to Eishirou and unexpectedly sent him a wink. “Watch closely, alright?”</p>
<p>Eishirou just had to smile. “I’ll be watching.”</p>
<p>With a confident gait, Zayne headed into the ring. His opponent was another man, with blond hair in a crew cut and sharp, narrow eyes. On his hands were gloves infused with dark blue mana, indicating that he was the brawling kind. And likely to be physically strong.</p>
<p>Neither two said anything as they waited for the buzzer to sound.</p>
<p>A second later, it did.</p>
<p>Zayne’s opponent was the first to move. He darted forward and started aiming quick, fast jabs toward Zayne’s head.</p>
<p>A right hook and then a left hook. Zayne smoothly dodged both as he walked backwards. Closer to the edge of the ring. As his opponent reeled back to throw out another right hook, Zayne stepped to the left and oh-so casually stuck out his leg and swept his opponent’s legs out from under him.</p>
<p>He staggered forward. And literally fell out of the ring. </p>
<p>Zayne won the first round without even trying. </p>
<p>He casually returned to his starting position as his opponent uttered a curse and climbed back into the ring.</p>
<p>Round two begun soon after. And it was similar to round one; opponent moving first, Zayne dodging smoothly. Opponent becoming frustrated, even annoyed that Zayne remained cool and level-headed. </p>
<p>Another missed attack, another miss-step, and Zayne’s opponent was on the ground outside the ring.</p>
<p>Zayne won again.</p>
<p>Eishirou kept his focus upon Zayne as round three began, though it was a formality. Zayne’s movements were smooth and slick. He was definitely very confident in himself. Though, it was understandable why he was.</p>
<p>Zayne had his weapons with him. Both of them. But he didn’t use either one. He didn’t need to.</p>
<p>He was…amazing. </p>
<p>Leon unexpectedly half-snorted, half-laughed. “And he’s showing off.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Ernesta also seemed to utter a small laugh as she spared a glance in Eishirou’s direction. “Looks like he’s trying hard to impress you, Eishirou.”</p>
<p>There was definitely a teasing tone in Ernesta’s voice. Prominent enough that it brought a blush to Eishirou’s features once more. “A-ah, well…” he stuttered as he idly rubbed at his cheeks. “He is pretty impressive.”</p>
<p>Round three was quickly won and Zayne made his way from the ring.</p>
<p>Hm. Eishirou was fairly certain that Zayne forgot his mana cartridge on purpose. To help show him that not all Elites were bad. He didn’t really need to do so, but Eishirou was grateful nonetheless.</p>
<p>It was interesting learning more about what Elites did. And how they regarded each other and their professors. </p>
<p>“Congratulations where they are due, Zayne,” Ernesta stated with a placid, yet amused smile.</p>
<p>“No sweat,” Zayne returned casually. </p>
<p>“You’re up next, Leon.”</p>
<p>“Got it.”</p>
<p>Zayne walked toward Eishirou. “Well, what do you think?”</p>
<p>Ah, was he fishing for compliments? That was fine.</p>
<p>“Hardly a fair battle. You won with ease.”</p>
<p>“Imagine what I could do if I tried.”</p>
<p>Eishirou chuckled and turned his attention to the next battle.</p>
<p>Leon’s opponent was the first to step into the ring. Slick black hair, narrow red-eyes, pale skin. His weapon appeared to be the bow-type. Though, it appeared as though it could be used as a close-range weapon if needed. Dark yellow mana made up the upper and lower limb, as well as the string. The arrows themselves were likely to be made from mana, also. Pulled from the presence around him, or from his own inner mana supply. </p>
<p>However, as the other Elite raised his bow to inspect it, Eishirou perked up. His gaze was drawn to his left wrist for some reason. It took him a moment or two to realise what it was.</p>
<p>“He’s…already injured,” he muttered.</p>
<p>Zayne immediately turned to look at him. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“His left wrist. I can see it’s injured.”</p>
<p>Zayne glanced over at the other Elite before he shifted his attention to Leon as he made his way up the stairs into the ring. “Leon,” he called out to him. “The guy’s already sporting an injury. Left wrist.”</p>
<p>Leon snapped his head up to look at Zayne before quickly glancing over at his opponent. “What?” he uttered before he unexpectedly made a T-motion with his hands. “Hey, time out!”</p>
<p>Sigmund looked over at him, his eyebrow arched. “Forfeiting?”</p>
<p>“Hardly,” Leon retorted before he pointed toward his opponent. “I’m not battling against someone already injured.”</p>
<p>Sigmund’s brow furrowed at that. “Injury?” he repeated before he glanced over at the other Elite. “Kurou?”</p>
<p>The Elite, Kurou, subconsciously hid his left hand behind his back. “It’s only minor, sir.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the answer Sigmund had wanted, it seemed. “So, you <em>are</em> injured. Why wasn’t first aid given?”</p>
<p>Kurou didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Answer the question, Elite!”</p>
<p>Kurou winced but stood to attention. “Leader felt it unnecessary, sir!”</p>
<p>That was another answer Sigmund wasn’t pleased to hear. His gaze flickered over toward Kurou’s teammates. “Did she now? Points deducted from Team 7.”</p>
<p>A young woman with long light brown hair bristled. “What?”</p>
<p>“Team Leader had failed in her role to ensure the health of her teammates,” Sigmund coolly stated as he kept his steely gaze on the brown-haired Elite, who was quite obviously the team leader. “To force a teammate to enter battle with injury is a violation. And a liability. Any weakness in battle can be exploited. Elites are to ensure they are fit for battle at all times. You do know that, Erika?”</p>
<p>The young woman, Erika, didn’t respond. Eishirou couldn’t see her expression from where he was, but he could all but feel her anger. It made him wonder briefly if he had done the right thing in pointing it out. He didn’t want Kurou to take the blame for her mistake. Though, he didn’t want him to risk further injury.</p>
<p>“Medic?” Sigmund suddenly called out, his gaze directed toward Eishirou. </p>
<p>“Y-yes?” he replied, hesitantly. </p>
<p>“Kurou requires healing. Do you mind?”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Eishirou answered.</p>
<p>He clutched at his bag as he headed toward the ring. Leon stepped to the side to allow him up the stairs and into the ring itself. Kurou stood awkwardly on his side as Eishirou approached. </p>
<p>“Can I see your wrist?” Eishirou asked.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Kurou raised his left hand. Eishirou took it with both of his and pulled back the sleeve. He had to prevent himself from wincing at the sight.</p>
<p>It was red and swollen. And…yeah, there was a fracture, too. It must be painful. It had no prior treatment, yet it appeared to be a couple of days old. No wonder he saw it across the area. He’d like to think that his medical training to spot injuries from a distance had kicked in. </p>
<p>Honestly, though, anyone who saw a glimpse of it would know that it was painful. </p>
<p>Eishirou worked silently as he healed the injury. He concentrated mostly on healing the fracture as the swelling, while uncomfortable, was not as important. Keeping the injury on ice should help with that. </p>
<p>“There, good as new,” Eishirou said as he tied off the support bandage. “Keep the bandage on for a few hours, though. It’ll feel more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sure,” Kurou returned as he subconsciously cradled his wrist against his side. His red eyes spent a moment to study him. “It was you, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You noticed the injury?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, that was me,” Eishirou answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I didn’t want you to get more hurt than you were. Well, it’s healed now. So, take care, ok?”</p>
<p>Kurou blinked as if unsure how to respond to him. “Sure.”</p>
<p>Eishirou gave him a small smile before he turned and headed back to Team 3’s side of the area. Leon seemed to wait for him at the top of the stairs and walked with him back to the dugout.</p>
<p>“How bad was it?” he asked.</p>
<p>“It was fractured,” Eishirou answered with a wince. “Would have hurt like hell if he took a direct blow. Even if he didn’t, he’d be favouriting it unconsciously, resulting in injuries elsewhere.”</p>
<p>Ernesta listened to him carefully before she nodded her head. “I see. It’s for the best that Leon took a stand.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well,” Leon muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I felt sorry for him. He doesn’t really fit in with that team, ya know?”</p>
<p>Ernesta’s eyes flickered across the area toward the other team. And her gaze narrowed for a moment. “Indeed.”</p>
<p>Despite the circumstances, it was nice to see Elites being protective of one another. </p>
<p>“Team Leaders, step up.”</p>
<p>A placid expression soon returned to Ernesta’s features and she gave her teammates a small smile. “This won’t take long,” she promised as she moved toward the ring.</p>
<p>Her opponent was, of course, Erika, who in turned looked as happy as she was before. As in, not happy at all.</p>
<p>“We’ll be out in time for lunch,” Zayne pointed out as the starting buzzer rang out.</p>
<p>Eishirou turned to look at him. “You must be hungry after all that.”</p>
<p>Another buzzer was heard and Eishirou promptly turned his attention back to the main event. Sure enough, Ernesta stood in the middle of the ring all by herself. Arms folded, posture straight as she glanced to one side.</p>
<p>Where Erika was seen staggering to her feet.</p>
<p>“You bet,” Zayne responded and Eishirou turned back to him. “What’s today’s special again?”</p>
<p>“Let me check.” Eishirou reached into his bag to pull out his tablet as another buzzer rang out. As he opened the cafeteria menu map, there was another buzzer to single the match was over. “Hmm…baked potato and sour crème, or beef mince tacos.”</p>
<p>Buzzer for round three sounded.</p>
<p>“Hm, both sound good.”</p>
<p>Buzzer for the end of round three sounded.</p>
<p>Eishirou glanced up in time to witness Ernesta wander down the stairs from the battle area. Behind her was the scoreboard. And on it was three-to-one. She wasn’t kidding when she said she would be quick. He had missed all three matches looking at a food menu!</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>He felt a sense of guilt for missing out in the battle, but he was impressed all the same. Ernesta herself could be pretty brutal when the time called for it, it seemed. Though, it was highly likely that Ernesta was just agitated at her fellow team leader’s obvious lack of respect for her teammates.</p>
<p>“This match is over,” Sigmund formally announced. “Team 3 are the victors. I hope you take what happened here today into consideration, Team Leader Erika.”</p>
<p>Ernesta smiled, appearing as though she didn’t just endure three consecutive battles. “Well, looks like we have the afternoon off. Shall we go for lunch?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another somewhat long chapter, but I hope its intriguing nevertheless. So, enjoy~</p>
<p>Also minor warning; I use italics a lot in this chapter to signify a guided meditation.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eishirou sat next to Zayne and across from Misaki at the cafeteria table. With them sat Lyvia and Rinka. Surprisingly, Leon and Ernesta had chosen to join them for lunch. Tatsu, however, declined. He didn’t say as much, he just shook his head and walked off in the opposite direction.</p>
<p>Leon took a seat next to Zayne while Ernesta chose to sit with the two girls on the opposite side of the table. She seemed honestly amused by Lyvia’s attempt to pull Rinka into a conversation. She, however, spoke so much that she didn’t really give Rinka a chance to speak. Though, it seemed to have been done on purpose as Rinka was content to listen rather than speak.</p>
<p>Ernesta had to leave shortly after in order to speak with Sigmund about something. Likely what occurred during that battle match earlier.</p>
<p>Eishirou had noticed a few puzzled looks from the other occupants of the catering hall. But he was beginning to learn to ignore the stares. They weren’t doing any harm. They were just sitting and eating together. That shouldn’t be a cause of concern or confusion. </p>
<p>“Eishirou, do you have your tablet?” Lyvia suddenly asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“Can you check to see if Little Kitten Café is open yet?” she requested.</p>
<p>Eishirou pulled out his tablet from his bag and tapped at the screen to pull up the local news, promptly finding the subject requested. “Ah, there’s going to be a Grand Opening tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Lyvia cheered. “Can’t wait. It’s going to have kittens available to pet. I love kittens so much. Do you like kittens?” she directed that last question toward the Elite next to her.</p>
<p>Rinka nodded her head. “I like rabbits more, though,” she shyly revealed.</p>
<p>“Oh, wouldn’t a bunny café be adorable?” Lyvia began to prattle.</p>
<p>As Eishirou set his tablet down onto the table, Leon unexpectedly motioned a hand toward it. “What kind of information can you reach through that?”</p>
<p>The question was unexpected. “Pretty much everything, though it depends on connection. Here in the academy, however, I have access to whatever information I require; I just need to know what it is that I want to know about,” Eishirou answered.</p>
<p>“Huh,” Leon appeared mildly impressed. “So, you can find out how Mikiel is doing?”</p>
<p>“Let’s see.” Eishirou returned his attention to his tablet, quickly tapping at the screen. “I can’t fully access his medical records. It’s kinda unethical, anyway. But I can get information on his status.”</p>
<p>As a medic he had authority to enter the medical archives, though he couldn’t pull up an entire medical record. That could only be reached through the security of Communications. He found Mikiel through his patient number and looked up the latest medical notes. They alone should be able to tell him the status that Mikiel was currently in.</p>
<p>“Hmm. He’s still unconscious, unfortunately,” Eishirou answered as he scanned through the notes. “But he’s stable. His brain activity has been steady increasing. Though minor, it’s still an improvement.”</p>
<p>A subtle frown tugged at Leon’s lips. “I see.”</p>
<p>Eishirou cleared his tablet and switched it off. “I’ll be sure to let you know if anything else happens.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ok,” Leon said simply in response.</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you guys know anything about those missing Elites?” Eishirou asked as he folded his arms atop of the table and leaned forward.</p>
<p>“Nah, not a thing,” Leon replied, sounding subtly frustrated. “They don’t tell us anything.”</p>
<p>“Veteran Elites are involved, so that might be a reason,” Misaki added.</p>
<p>Leon perked up, confusion on his face. “Veterans? How long have they been involved?”</p>
<p>“Three days now.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Leon appeared genuinely surprised as he turned toward Zayne. “That’s probably the reason why Sigmund has been pushing us so hard.”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded his head, a light frown on his lips, also. “Yeah, probably. Losing two teams is bit of a big deal.”</p>
<p>It was highly likely that the veterans, and perhaps the administrators of the academy, were keeping quiet about the whole situation. While Eishirou and his fellow Chroniclers were able to access a lot of recorded information, there was still a small section that was off-limits to students like him.</p>
<p>A buzzing of his communicator pulled Eishirou from his thoughts. He reached into his bag and it out. He flicked it on and noted the name on the screen. A pout soon made its way to his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m not talking to you,” he said as he answered the call.</p>
<p>Jacob laughed at the response. “Oh, come now, I was just teasing. Besides, I have good news; Professor Jairus wishes to see you this afternoon.”</p>
<p>Eishirou sat up straight. “What, really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, really,” Jacob returned. “He wants to see you in his office after lunch. Block M, room 105. I’ll meet you there, so be sure to get there on time.”</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll see you soon,” Eishirou replied before he bid goodbye and ended the call.</p>
<p>He wasn’t expecting to visit Professor Jairus so soon. He was a mixture of nervousness and excitement. He hoped that he would be able to help him to pull a recording or two from the Red Lily.</p>
<p>“Professor Jairus?” Zayne asked him.</p>
<p>Eishirou set his communicator atop of his tablet. “He’s specialises in meditation and mana manifestation. Jacob seems to think it’ll be useful in the study of the relic.”</p>
<p>“How is that going?”</p>
<p>“Slow,” Eishirou sighed and reached down to pick up his bag to place it on his lap. “I can’t get a recording from the relic. That’s why Jacob recommended I speak with Professor Jairus.” </p>
<p>Especially since he wouldn’t be heading back to Flutterlight Forest for a while.</p>
<p>“How long will it be?” </p>
<p>“Dunno.”</p>
<p>Zayne lifted his arms over his head and stretched. “Ah, that means I’ll need to figure out what I’m going to do for the rest of the day.”</p>
<p>As Eishirou slipped his tablet and communicator into his back he remembered a previous conversation he had with Zayne. Elites didn’t have hobbies or interests outside of fighting and battling. What did Elites do in their free time if they didn’t have to fight? </p>
<p>“You can come with me, if you want?” he suggested.</p>
<p>“Sure,” Zayne replied immediately, indicating that he was thankful for the suggestion. He placed his hands on the table and pushed himself to his feet. Him doing so prompted the others at their table to take the incentive to move along, too.</p>
<p>“Hey, Rinka, want to go shopping with me?” Lyvia suddenly requested as she sent the other young woman a smile.</p>
<p>Rinka turned to look at him in open surprise. “H-huh? Really?”</p>
<p>“Sure, it should be fun!”</p>
<p>Rinka was unsure on how to respond at first. She meekly turned to Zayne to seek guidance from him. </p>
<p>Zayne nodded. “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>A light flush made its way to Rinka’s cheeks as she turned back to Lyvia. “Kay,” she replied simply.</p>
<p>“Great!” Lyvia cheerfully took Rinka’s by the wrist and began to pull her along with her, prattling mindlessly as they moved out of sight and hearing.</p>
<p>Seeing the two leave prompted Eishirou to glance over at Misaki and then Leon, noting the two looked as though they were feeling left out. They were essentially pairing off, after all.</p>
<p>“Hey, Leon; why not visit Mikiel at the infirmary?” Eishirou suggested as he draped the strap of his bag over his shoulder. “Maybe someone familiar will offer him some comfort?”</p>
<p>Leon awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Ah, I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“I can show you the way,” Misaki offered.</p>
<p>“No, I meant-” Leon started but paused when Zayne kicked the back of his leg lightly. He glanced over at his teammate, his brow furrowed. Zayne, however, simply shrugged. “Ah, all right,” he finally relented.</p>
<p>“Catch you guys later,” Zayne said simply as he moved to leave, prompting Eishirou to walk with him.</p>
<p>Witnessing the short and silent exchange between Zayne and Leon prompted Eishirou to wonder whether Zayne had suggested to his teammates to give mixing with Passives a try.</p>
<p>“Nice to see others mingling,” Zayne commented idly as they stepped out of the catering hall and into the gardens outside.</p>
<p>“It is.” Eishirou smiled and folded his arms behind his back as he regarded Zayne. “I know you forgot your mana cartage on purpose.”</p>
<p>Zayne didn’t reply nor look at him. He did smile, however. </p>
<p>“I don’t mind,” Eishirou continued. “It was nice, seeing the other side of the academy. There’s always been a huge divide between Passives and Elites. Been like that for as long as I can remember. Chroniclers are weak paper-pushers, and the bottom of the Academy Hierarchy. But Medics are off-limits. So, what happens when you’re both?”</p>
<p>Zayne snorted. “The Academy Hierarchy is stupid.”</p>
<p>Eishirou uttered a short laugh. “Right?”</p>
<p>“Anyway, have you worked with this professor before?” Zayne asked as they headed down the path that would take them to Block M.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “No, first time. I have no idea what to expect, to be honest.”</p>
<p>They both fell silent as they entered the inner halls of the study block. Eishirou himself hadn’t frequented this part of the academy often, so he wasn’t entirely confident in where they were to head to, first. </p>
<p>Thankfully, Jacob was already there waiting for them. He unexpectedly had a briefcase with him, though Eishirou didn’t think too much about it as he and Zayne approached.</p>
<p>“Ah, there you are,” Jacob said as a form of greeting. However, a telling smile soon made its way onto his lips. “With Zayne, nonetheless.”</p>
<p>Eishirou felt his features heat up and he tried to scowl. “Don’t say anything.”</p>
<p>Jacob uttered a short laugh before he held his hands up in front of him. “I’ll be good,” he promised in a teasing tone. “Nevertheless, you’ve arrived just in time. Let’s get going.”</p>
<p>He bent down to pick up the briefcase by his feet and turned to lead the way. They moved through a steady throng of students as they turned down a couple of hallways. Finally, they reached a room that had the name of Professor Jairus on a plaque upon the wall next to the ajar door.</p>
<p>Jacob raised a hand and knocked once upon the door before he pushed open the door. Essentially letting himself in. “Jairus, hope you don’t mind us turning up a bit early.”</p>
<p>Eishirou stepped into the room at Jacob’s heels. He paused just inside the room, however, and waited by with Zayne.</p>
<p>“Not at all, Jacob.”</p>
<p>A man who appeared to be in his late thirties with short, professionally kept black hair and bright sky-blue eyes behind a set of silver glasses greeted Jacob warmly. He leaned back from his desk and seemed to press a button on the arm of his chair. He then rolled out from behind his desk, revealing that he was indeed in an electronic wheelchair.</p>
<p>“Ah, you must be Eishirou,” the professor stated as he turned his gaze in his direction. “I’ve heard much about you.”</p>
<p>Nothing embarrassing, he hoped.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Eishirou returned politely. </p>
<p>“I see you’ve brought support with you.”</p>
<p>“This is Zayne,” Eishirou introduced, Zayne nodding his head simply in greeting. “He’s a friend.”</p>
<p>Jairus simply smiled. “I see. Well, welcome to you. Shall we get straight down to business? Today, I would like to walk you through a controlled meditation. Professor Chryses?”</p>
<p>Jacob lifted the briefcase and patted it with his hand. “Here.” He placed it upon Jairus’s desk and snapped it open. Nestled securely in conforming form sat a very familiar relic.</p>
<p>“The Red Lily?” Eishirou questioned, confusion evident. </p>
<p>“By my request,” Jairus explained. “In order to strengthen your recovery abilities, we need to work with the relic itself. Now, before that, I need you to elect an anchor.”</p>
<p>Eishirou blinked. “Anchor?”</p>
<p>“Someone who will be able to quickly awaken you from your meditation.”</p>
<p>“Ah, well-”</p>
<p>“Zayne should,” Jacob interrupted. “I’ll be happy with observing for now.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Zayne answered before Eishirou had the chance to respond.</p>
<p>Jairus nodded his head, satisfied and wishing to move on. “Very well. Now, Eishirou; take the Red Lily in your hands and move toward the couch.”</p>
<p>Eishirou handed his shoulder bag to Jacob and moved toward the briefcase. He carefully lifted the Red Lily and cupped it with his hands. It felt slightly warm, though that was likely due to it being kept secure in the brief case. With the relic in his hands, he turned to move toward the couch that was located in a corner of the room. It appeared to be made of leather with pillows stacked at one end. </p>
<p>“Now, lie down and keep the relic close to your chest.” </p>
<p>Eishirou sat down on the edge before he scooted back and turned to lie down. He clutched the Red Lily in one hand as he used his other as leverage to get himself comfortable against the pillows. </p>
<p>“Close your eyes. Zayne, stay close. But do not touch Eishirou until I tell you.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>Eishirou did as he was told. He heard footsteps and felt Zayne’s presence paused next to the couch, which was actually quite comforting.</p>
<p>“Now, focus in on my voice.”</p>
<p>Eishirou settled himself against the pillows and stared at the blackness behind his closed eyes. </p>
<p>“I want you to envision yourself in a white room with your third eye. There is nothing in this room. Just white walls.”</p>
<p><em>Within his mind’s eye, Eishirou opened his spiritual eyes. He found himself in the middle of a simple room. Four walls. No source of light. Just white</em>.</p>
<p>“Now, look to your left. What do you see?”</p>
<p>
  <em>He turned his head to the side. All that he could see was a single door.</em>
</p>
<p>“Good. Move toward the door. Open it.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou crossed the room in three strides and stood before the door. He rested his hand on the golden door handle and hesitated for a moment. He wasn’t sure why, to be honest. He just felt as though it wasn’t, well, time for him to open this door yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pushed that hesitancy aside, however, and slowly turned the handle. The door popped open and he slowly pulled the door before him as he peeked through to the other side.</em>
</p>
<p>“What do you see?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Green. The vibrant, lush greenery of the Flutterlight Forest. </em>
</p>
<p>“Step through the door and into nature. Do you see anything else?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou looked around him quickly. Did a three-sixty. The door to the room he stepped out of had disappeared. In its place was a tall white building.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, it was the tower!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But…it looked different.</em>
</p>
<p>“How does it look different?”</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn’t look as old. The white facade of the stone was vibrant and flawless. There was no moss, nor were there any vines coiling along the outside. Even the foliage around the structure looked different. It wasn’t as dense or wild as he had previous seen of the lighthouse.</em>
</p>
<p>“Does it have a door?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou looked. Yeah, it did. It was wide open. No puzzle to be seen.</em>
</p>
<p>“Walk through the door.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou crossed over the stone path that led to the tower. He hesitated as he approached the archway, once again feeling that sense that he wasn’t supposed to be there. Not yet. It was too early.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once again, he pushed that aside and stepped through the archway.</em>
</p>
<p>“What do you see?”</p>
<p>
  <em>The interior of the tower. Simple, pristine. Barely any furniture. Only the staircase was seen. And it, too, didn’t appear old. But new. A year or two old at the least.</em>
</p>
<p>“Walk up the stairs.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou raised his eyes to the ceiling, noting that there was a circular opening at the very top. The same as he had witnessed with the tower not too long ago. He ascended the stairs, noting that he could hear a sound of some kind.</em>
</p>
<p>“What kind of noise?”</p>
<p>…<em>Humming? No, someone lightly singing. It was almost familiar. It grew louder as he reached the top step.</em></p>
<p>“What do you see?”</p>
<p>
  <em>There was…already someone else there. Before a window. An opening where the stained glass was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Long white hair, a gentle face, and gentle brown eyes. That man...he looked similar to the underground mosaic and the one found within the tower. Though, his skin was a deep brown. He held a regal air to him. His posture, his presence; he was someone of great importance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And resting upon his brow, nestled within a golden crown, sat the Red Lily. Bright and vivid against the long, flowing white hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eishirou was unable to prevent a small gasp from passing his lips when the regal, almost ethereal man turned his head. And looked directly at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Radiant Soul."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That voice! That was the voice he heard from the Red Lily. It was exactly the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The time is not favourable," he said as he raised a hand toward him and brushed his fingertips against his brow. "This tower, once of protection, is now out of alignment. For now, leave this place be. You are too vulnerable. Strengthen your connection and learn the role of a Keeper."</em>
</p>
<p>Eishirou suddenly felt as though he was falling backwards only for something to suddenly grasp his shoulder. He snapped his eyes open with a start. Instead of the lush greenery of the Flutterlight Forest, he stared up at a plain beige ceiling. </p>
<p>"Easy now," a vaguely familiar voice stated. "Take slow breaths."</p>
<p>With the lingering feeling of warmth against his forehead, Eishirou began to remember what he had been doing. In his hand sat the Red Lily, the red crystals as vivid as ever.</p>
<p>That voice...who was that man? He looked similar to the underground mosaic and the stained-glass of the tower. Was he the residual energy stored within the relic or was he some form of entity that lived inside the red lily?</p>
<p>"Eishirou."</p>
<p>Promptly realizing that he wasn't alone in the room, Eishirou finally raised his gaze. He quickly glanced to his left where Zayne was crouched next to him. His hand rested on his shoulder. The very shoulder he felt something grasp to stop him from falling just moments ago.</p>
<p>"I'm fine," he instinctively stated. "I was just startled."</p>
<p>"What did you see?" Jairus asked him. "I lost communication with you for a moment."</p>
<p>Eishirou closed his eyes for a moment to gather himself. "I saw a man who looked like the one in the mosaics. And his voice was the same I heard from the Red Lily."</p>
<p>"What did he say?"</p>
<p>"He said something about me being too vulnerable and to learn the role of a Keeper," Eishirou explained as he opened his eyes.</p>
<p>Jairus tilted his head questioningly to the side. "Keeper?"</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. "I don't know what that means."</p>
<p>"I might," Jacob unexpectedly revealed.</p>
<p>Eishirou immediately looked over at him in surprise. "What? Where?"</p>
<p>Jacob folded an arm across his chest as he stroked his chin thoughtfully with his other hand. "Within Irwin's own research he had encountered the word "Keeper" several times. It appears to indicate a social role of importance. Like that of a priest or holy man. Something similar."</p>
<p>Well, the man he encountered definitely held a role of importance.</p>
<p>"I'll speak with Irwin about it further," Jacob confirmed, though also promptly ending that line of conversation. “Moving on, it seems that this session was a success. We have other avenues to explore.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Jairus nodded his head and leaned back in his wheelchair. “Truth be told, I was not expecting to progress this quickly. It appears that you have the significant mana to connect with this Red Lily. However, it appears to have a sentient being present. And it is that which is preventing you from reaching recordings.”</p>
<p>“Sentient being?” Eishirou repeated before realisation struck him. “You mean it has a consciousness?”</p>
<p>Jairus nodded his head as he rested his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair. “It may be residual, but yes, that is correct. I would like to work with you further on this project. But not today. It seems that this relic has conditions to be met before it will become active.”</p>
<p>“Let’s return it to the museum for now,” Jacob stated as he crossed the room to retrieve the Red Lily from Eishirou’s grasp. He then gave him a purely patently scowl. “And you, I think you should have the rest of the afternoon off.”</p>
<p>Eishirou wanted to argue that he was fine, but in all honesty, he did feel a little bit dizzy. Likely overwhelmed from the experienced he just had. “Ah, alright.”</p>
<p>Jacob nodded his head, satisfied with that response before he turned to look toward Zayne. A half-smile suddenly appeared on his lips. “And I trust Zayne to escort you back to your room, hm?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally done with this chapter! Took longer than necessary; had to claw my way through illness and pain to get here but it’s worth it. Getting into some of the fun stuff of this novel :3c Now, enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayne stayed close to Eishirou as the two of them moved along the path that would eventually lead them to their dorm building.</p>
<p>Jacob's tone had been playful when he suggested that Zayne should escort him back to their room. Yet, there was a sense of concern, too. He knew more about the act of meditation better than Eishirou himself did. It was highly likely he had some expectations how the session was supposed to go.</p>
<p>And what happened today was a surprise to him.</p>
<p>It certainly was for Eishirou. </p>
<p>"Are you sure you're all right?" Zayne finally asked after glancing at him from the corner of his eye for the umpteenth time. "You look kinda pale."</p>
<p>Eishirou offered him a hopefully reassuring smile. "Just feeling a little bit drained, honestly."</p>
<p>Zayne didn't look one hundred percent convinced, but he gave a nod of his head nevertheless.  "Was that like a recording?"</p>
<p>Eishirou had to consider that question for a moment. "Yeah, a little bit. But I never had one that interacted with me before. I don't think that was entirely residual energy."</p>
<p>"Man, I wish I could be more useful," Zayne unexpectedly muttered as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't really understand what you're saying. What any of this means."</p>
<p>"Ah, sorry," Eishirou immediately replied apologetically, though he knew how he felt. He felt a sense of utter uselessness whenever Zayne engaged in battle. Especially against ShadowDwellers. "I can try to explain this to you, if you like?"</p>
<p>Zayne paused in his steps, prompting Eishirou to do the same. However, Zayne had his gaze focused forward, his face devoid of emotion. Eishirou briefly wondered if he had said something wrong.</p>
<p>Before he could ask, however, Zayne suddenly lunged toward him.</p>
<p>In one sweeping, fluid motion, Zayne wrapped an arm around Eishirou’s waist and drew his mana holster. As the blue beam of his blade manifested, he pressed Eishirou against his side and raised his weapon over him in a shielding manner.</p>
<p>A mere second later, another blade collided against his. </p>
<p>Eishirou grasped at the front of Zayne’s jacket as sparks flew from the clashing blades.</p>
<p>The greyish mana-sword belonged to someone who was dressed in strange black and white robes. Long, flowing, impractical. As was the white, expressionless mask they wore beneath a hood.</p>
<p>Zayne shifted his weight, which momentarily dislodged the grey mana blade from his. Before their attacker could readjust their weapon, he spun around with his right leg and planted his foot into the side of the assailant’s chest. Eishirou swore he could hear the sound of bones grating and cracking from the impact of Zayne’s foot.</p>
<p>The force of his attack threw the other back several feet. The robed assailant stayed upright as their feet dredged over the grass, kicking up soil and dust. They buckled forward onto their knees, however, and an arm wrapped around their stomach as harsh coughing could be heard.</p>
<p>Zayne took that moment to readjust his hold around Eishirou.</p>
<p>With an arm around the back of Eishirou’s legs, just above his knees, he held him up off the ground and against his side. Eishirou flailed for a moment before he rested his hands on Zayne’s shoulders to keep himself upright.</p>
<p>“Hang onto my neck and don’t let go,” Zayne instructed. </p>
<p>Without a word, Eishirou quickly did as he was instructed. With his arms around Zayne’s neck and shoulders, he took a moment to ensure that his hold didn’t obstruct Zayne’s view before he rested his cheek atop of Zayne’s head. In order to stay as close to him as possible.</p>
<p>He didn’t ask him what was going on. His voice would only be a distraction. The very best thing he could do was to do what he was told; hold on until told otherwise.</p>
<p>He had a lot of questions bouncing around in his head, however. Most prominently; why were they attacking them?!</p>
<p>Another figure dressed in the very same dark robes rushed onto the field from behind the assailant on the ground. Short, sleek dark grey mana-blades appeared from the long sleeves as they rushed toward Zayne. </p>
<p>Zayne retaliated by pointing his weapon toward them and released several quick-fire shots at them. He struck them three times; one in each shoulder and then in the very centre of the mask. The attacks caused their second assailant to reel their head back and stopped them dead in their tracks.</p>
<p>They were only stunned for a moment, however. They soon righted themselves, brushed off the attacks, and sprung forward. As did the first robe attacker.</p>
<p>Zayne growled deep in his throat as he tightened his hold on Eishirou. The two assailants split off to circle them, to attack them from both sides.</p>
<p>Why? Why were they attacking them?</p>
<p>Eishirou tightened his arm around Zayne’s neck. “Zayne…They’re wearing armour.”</p>
<p>“I know. It’ll be fine,” Zayne replied softly, determinately. “Just hold on.”</p>
<p>“Left!”</p>
<p>Eishirou only had a second to recognise the voice before Zayne abruptly turned on his heel to the right, his attention focused on one of the assailants. He moved so quickly; he parried the mana-blade with a single strike of his own weapon. The sudden change in direction caused their attacker to momentarily lose balance. It was a small window, but Zayne took it.</p>
<p>With the broad side of his gun-blade, he struck the attacker in their side. The opposite side to where he had previously kicked. Not only was the strike quick, it was powerful. </p>
<p>Zayne barely uttered a sound as he tightened his grip on his holster and used the leverage he had to throw the assailant back. And away from them. He didn’t throw them in a random direction; he purposely threw them to the left. Toward the other assailant, whom appeared to have been thrown, too.</p>
<p>The two slammed into each other. Back to back. Yet, they somehow managed to stay on their feet.</p>
<p>Not for very long, though.</p>
<p>A beam of red light struck the both of them. </p>
<p>They flew backwards several feet before gravity seemed to kick in and sent them smashing into the ground. They tumbled and rolled haphazardly (and painfully) across the lawn, kicking up clumps of dirt and blades of grass. Before they slammed against the wall of the study hall. They hit the brick façade, their bodies bouncing from the force of impact before they slumped to the ground. </p>
<p>Winded and stunned, no doubt.</p>
<p>Eishirou turned his gaze away from the two to give a quick surveillance of the impromptu battled field. And recognised the two figures who forced their way into the fight.</p>
<p>It was Leon! And Tatsu!</p>
<p>“The hell is going on?” Leon asked as he pulled himself into a battle stance.</p>
<p>“Hell if I know,” Zayne returned sharply. “They just attacked for no reason.”</p>
<p>“Elites,” Tatsu murmured, a scowl on his face. “I don’t recognise their movements.”</p>
<p>“Eishirou!”</p>
<p>Huh? Misaki? What was he doing here?</p>
<p>Prompted by the familiar voice, Zayne finally set Eishirou down onto his feet. But kept a hand on his shoulder. “Stay back, but don’t leave,” he instructed. “We don’t know how many of these bastards are around.”</p>
<p>“R-right,” Eishirou stuttered. “Be careful.”</p>
<p>Zayne shot him a confident smile. “It’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>And Eishirou believed him. </p>
<p>He simply nodded his head and turned on his heel, essentially turning his back on the battle. He rushed to Misaki’s side, who immediately took him by the upper arm and look him over. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Eishirou answered honestly. “They just attacked.”</p>
<p>A deep frown tugged at Misaki’s lips as his gaze flickered back toward the battlefield. “We should leave.”</p>
<p>But Eishirou quickly shook his head. “There could be others. Just keep still.”</p>
<p>He had to remember that it was a battle. It may be within the outside gardens of the academy, a place he didn’t expect to be pulled into a fight. But it was still a battlefield. He needed to keep watch and stay back.</p>
<p>And as the two hooded assailants struggled to their feet, the battle certainly wasn’t over yet.</p>
<p>“Let’s beat the shit out of these assholes,” Zayne ordered as he revealed his second gun-blade holster.</p>
<p>Zayne and Leon sprung forward, their weapons at the ready, while Tatsu stayed back. He levelled his mana-guns at the advancing robed attackers and fired several times. Over the heads of his teammates, whom of which barely winced or seemed to even notice. </p>
<p>The battlefield was a frenzy of bodies and attack. Eishirou had his main attention on Zayne, unsurprisingly. Watching closely to ensure that he didn’t receive any injuries.</p>
<p>However, Zayne seemed to be dominating the battlefield.</p>
<p>Zayne easily dodged the blade, turned on his heel, and planted his boot into the side of his attacker. He managed to hit the assailant in the very same place that he had done earlier; in the ribs. The force of the attack threw them backwards once again. And likely broke several ribs, too.</p>
<p>Despite the numerous blows the assailants received, they kept trying to advance. Kept leaping to their feet to throw himself around the battlefield.</p>
<p>Yet, they were no longer interested in attacking. They appeared to be attempting to move around them. To get behind Zayne and his teammates. </p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t help but feel they were targeting him for some reason…</p>
<p>After another combined attack between Zayne and Leon, and Tatsu landing the final blow, the assailants have reached their limits. They slumped against the cracked wall of the Study Hall, their shoulders heaving as they panting, with one of them clutching their side.</p>
<p>“Is there a point to all of this?” Tatsu coolly asked.</p>
<p>Neither figure replied at first. They shared a very brief glance before abruptly turning to look in their direction once more.</p>
<p>“We have underestimated their strength.” A voice, distorted and electronic, came from one of the attackers. </p>
<p>The second assailant nodded their head, and replied in the same modified and distorted tone. “Indeed. We best leave. We will succeed next time.”</p>
<p>Were their masks used to distort their voices to prevent them from possibly being recognised?</p>
<p>The two strangers stood tall, their arms down by their sides. Suddenly, grey mana-wings appeared from their backs, revealing that they possessed wing-holsters. They quickly sprung into the air and flew over the top of the buildings. And ultimately, out of sight.</p>
<p>Zayne and his teammates didn’t make the attempt to follow, which was for the best. Following them might just led them into a trap some kind. </p>
<p>And it was over. As suddenly and abruptly as it had begun.</p>
<p>Zayne stayed tensed for a few moments longer before he sighed and withdrew his holsters. He turned on his heel and hurried over to where Eishirou stood with Misaki. “Are you all right?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m all right. They couldn’t even get close to us,” Eishirou replied.</p>
<p>Leon and Tatsu moved to join them, Leon roughly running a hand through his hair. “What do you suppose that was even about?” he asked once again.</p>
<p>Irwin’s voice rung in Eishirou’s head for a moment and he tugged at the strap of his bag anxiously. “You don’t think…?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Irwin asked that I don’t speak of the Red Lily outside the museum,” Eishirou explained.</p>
<p>“Why?” Zayne asked.</p>
<p>Eishirou’s fidgeting increased, as did his prattling. “Well, he’s just worried that other Elites might be, well, jealous of the power I supposedly gave to you. But that would be pointless. I mean, it’s just…I don’t remember using the Red Lily. I certainly don’t remember how. I don’t remember much at all and-”</p>
<p>Misaki placed a hand on his shoulder to interrupt his rambling. “I’m sure it’s not the case,” he said reassuringly.</p>
<p>Zayne shared a quick glance with Leon and Tatsu. “We should tell Sigmund.”</p>
<p>Leon nodded. “Yeah. They were Elites, alright.”</p>
<p>“Amateurish, at best,” Tatsu just had to add.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but Elites nevertheless.”</p>
<p>Misaki gave Eishirou’s shoulder a small squeeze, prompting him to turn to face him. “You’ll need to tell Professor Chryses, too.”</p>
<p>Yeah. It wasn’t something he could keep from him, anyway. They weren’t exactly quiet, and they weren’t in a private location. So, there were definitely witnesses. </p>
<p>… … … … …</p>
<p>It felt as if it was only minutes later that Eishirou found himself in a conference room within the Elites’ wing of the academy. He sat at a table, surrounded by Zayne, Misaki, Team 3 (except Rinka as she was still out shopping with Lyvia, which Eishirou was thankful for as she deserved her fun), Jacob, and Sigmund.</p>
<p>He and Zayne took turns explaining that had occurred in that outside garden, though they were unable to offer much detail. Just they were attacked and what their assailants looked like.</p>
<p>After they had finished explaining, a silence fell over the room.</p>
<p>Sigmund roughly folded his scarred arms across his chest as a steely expression appeared on his face. “Did you recognise any of them?” he unexpectedly asked.</p>
<p>Tatsu shook his head. “Their movements were unfamiliar.”</p>
<p>That didn’t appear to please Sigmund. And yet, it didn’t surprise him, either. “I see. Unfortunately, it is likely that they were not students.”</p>
<p>“How can you be certain?” Jacob asked, his expression creased in obvious concern.</p>
<p>“They wore black and white robes, correct?”</p>
<p>Eishirou nodded before he added; “And a white mask.”</p>
<p>“Then they are likely of the group called Star Rebellion,” Sigmund went on to explain, his expression growing colder. “They are an illegal organisation that bears a grudge toward administration and the academy. They’ve been known to attack randomly, but their focus appears to be one the people who are associated with Silverleaf Academy. To cause as much disruption as possible.”</p>
<p>Star Rebellion…</p>
<p>Eishirou had heard of them through working at the Communications. And he really didn’t like a single thing about them. They weren’t above attacking outside the academy, either, if reports were any indication. They definitely held a great disdain toward Passives. And toward establishments that catered to mostly Passives.</p>
<p>No one truly knew why, however.</p>
<p>Zayne leaned back into his chair; his face unreadable. “So, they’re basically terrorists?”</p>
<p>Actually, they referred to themselves as Extreme Activists. From their point of view, they probably thought they were somehow…helping the academy?</p>
<p>Sigmund gave a sharp nod of his head in agreement to Zayne’s statement. “That’s right. They likely saw an opportunity to cause mayhem, believing that a Passive would make an easy target. They’ve have been known to target Passives specifically.”</p>
<p>Well, he had better keep a look out for figures in telling black and white robes. If it was any consolation, at least one of them had a couple of broken ribs. They didn’t get away unscathed.</p>
<p>“So, that means there isn’t exactly much we can do about this little event, is there?” Jacob asked, aggravated as he ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“They are unlikely to attack directly again.” Sigmund suddenly sent a pointed stare toward Zayne and his teammates. “But if they do; do <em>not</em> hold back.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Zayne uttered, his voice steely, as was his eyes. “I won’t.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, this took longer than necessary, but it’s largely due to being distracted by literally everything else :’D Anyway, hope you enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon was full as it hung in a star littered sky. The light cast the thick, lush foliage of the Flutterlight Forest in a silver glow.</p>
<p>Eishirou found himself walking along a narrow path. Tall trees towered over him. Coloured flowers at his feet. He had no destination in mind. He just moved forward, waiting to see where the path would take him.</p>
<p>There was the sound of music. And of singing. Yet, there were no words. Voices rising and lowering in pitch. In tune with the music. The music itself gave the indication that it was played during moments of festivities. Or for a ritual that involved fast-pace, meaningful dancing. Bells, chimes, beating drums. Strings and wooden instruments in harmony together.</p>
<p>Eccentric, and yet purposeful.</p>
<p>He couldn’t see anything, however. Just heard it. Each beat. </p>
<p>The path he was on seemed endless. Tight corners, no visible horizon. He wasn’t getting anywhere. Why wasn’t he getting anywhere?</p>
<p>A loud thud caused Eishirou to jump and he snapped open his eyes. The sight of his bedroom ceiling greeted him. No lush greenery. No music. </p>
<p>He was back in his room. No, he never left. That was…a dream?</p>
<p>A bright blue glow caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He rolled his head to the side, toward Zayne’s side of the room. And immediately froze.</p>
<p>Zayne was crouched on the floor. In a defensive position; crouched low, shoulders hunched, back tense. And in his right hand, his fully manifested mana-gunblade. His attention directed fully to the door of their room. </p>
<p>Eishirou slowly rolled over onto his side, his gaze quickly moving between Zayne and the door. He couldn’t see anything, unsurprising as the door was still closed. He couldn’t hear anything either. But it was clear that Zayne was reacting to something.</p>
<p>And from his defensive stance, it wasn’t something good.</p>
<p>“Zayne?” Eishirou whispered softly.</p>
<p>But Zayne didn’t respond. Didn’t react in any manner. Didn’t even twitch.</p>
<p>That was…odd. That was extremely odd. Something wasn’t right. Zayne was acting strangely.</p>
<p>Eishirou slowly pushed himself up with his arms. “Zayne?” he tried again.</p>
<p>Still, no response. </p>
<p>Something was definitely wrong. To Zayne himself.</p>
<p>Eishirou slipped out of bed and approached Zayne carefully so not to startle him. Approaching an Elite in such a state was probably not a good idea. But Eishirou wasn’t worried. Oh, he was worried about Zayne acting strangely. Just not worried about any negative reaction.</p>
<p>“Zayne?”</p>
<p>Eishirou reached out to place his hand against Zayne’s shoulders. He only managed to touch him with his fingertips, however, before Zayne suddenly reacted…by grabbing him with his left arm and pulled him toward him abruptly. He didn’t even have time to utter a noise of surprise before he found himself pulled to his knees and pressed against Zayne’s chest. </p>
<p>Zayne’s arm around the small of his back was tight. And strong. He couldn’t move an inch. It didn’t exactly hurt, but he could feel the pressure. And the subtle strength in Zayne’s arms.</p>
<p>It felt like before. The hold Zayne abruptly pulled him into before that Star Rebellion guy suddenly sprung on them. Protecting and shielding him. It was as though Zayne was attempting to protect him now from some unseen force.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t see anything, but that honestly didn’t mean much. He didn’t see the Star Rebellion attack either.</p>
<p>He moved purposely slowly as he twisted himself in Zayne’s arms. He placed his hands on either side of Zayne’s face and gently tilted his head back. Zayne’s eyes were open, yet somehow vacant. It was honestly like that old proverb; the lights were on but no one seemed to be home.</p>
<p>It was like he was in a trance of some kind. And that was disturbing. Did something happen to him during that unexpected battle in the garden? Did those Star Rebellion guys do something to him?</p>
<p>“Zayne?” he tried again. Softly and desperately. </p>
<p>Zayne didn’t respond. But then…he blinked. </p>
<p>When he blinked, the haze in his eyes faded, returning to the vivid dark purple. “Eishirou?”</p>
<p>Eishirou smiled in relief. “Ah, you’re back.”</p>
<p>Zayne stared at him in completely bewilderment. Slowly, realisation washed over him; his gunblade manifested, him in a defensive stance, him holding Eishirou rather closely and tightly. </p>
<p>He abruptly removed his arm around Eishirou, allowing him to draw in a deep breath, and quickly withdrew his holster. He abruptly dropped his holster to the floor and clutched his forehead. He then began to curse at himself in a completely self-loathing manner as he pushed himself to his feet. </p>
<p>“Shit, god damn it…”</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Eishirou asked over a quiet string of swear words, his worry returning.</p>
<p>Zayne sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. “…Yeah.”</p>
<p>Eishirou lifted himself up off the floor and sat himself down on the edge of the bed next to him. “What happened?”</p>
<p>Zayne leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. Shoulders hunched and head drooped forward; it was a stance that indicated weariness. “Elites are heightened for battle. Too much, sometimes.”</p>
<p>It took Eishirou a moment to fully understand his words. “You’re still on alert from what happened earlier?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>He had no idea…</p>
<p>It was stress and anxiety. That attack came out of the blue. No forewarning. If it happened once, it could easily happen again. Especially since they don’t know who they were, nor were they caught and punished for what they had done.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re all right?” Eishirou asked as he rested a hand on Zayne’s back.</p>
<p>The touch finally prompted Zayne to raise his head and turn in his direction. “…Are you worried?” he unexpectedly asked.</p>
<p>Eishirou tilted his head to the side. “About you?”</p>
<p>“Of <em>it</em> happening again.”</p>
<p>“Of you suddenly becoming on alert again?” Eishirou asked for clarification, receiving a short nod in response. “Depends on the situation. Because it generally means there could be something threatening around, right?”</p>
<p>“Generally.”</p>
<p>“Then why should I be worried?” Eishirou returned with a smile. “You didn’t threaten me. You certainly didn’t try to harm me.”</p>
<p>No, even in that heightened state, Zayne tried to protect him. </p>
<p>Eishirou removed his hand from Zayne’s back and entwined his fingers together before he pressed them in-between his knees. His gaze drifted to the floor in preparation for what he was about to say next. It might be a little bit embarrassing, but it needed to be said. It was the truth, after all.</p>
<p>“To be honest, I feel safe with you. When you’re around, I feel as if there isn’t anything to fear. Maybe a few things to be concerned about. But I’ve never been, well, scared.”</p>
<p>Zayne remained silent as he allowed what Eishirou said to sink in. He then straightened his back and leaned back to rest on his hands. “Until the tower?”</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head. “That was different. I was scared. For you.”</p>
<p>Zayne leaned in a little closer. “For me?”</p>
<p>“You were taking attacks that were meant for me.” His hands clenched and Eishirou closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to rid himself of those memories. “You were losing blood. I knew…I knew you would anything to keep me safe. And in that moment, that scared me because…I didn’t want you to die.”</p>
<p>He would of, wouldn’t he? They were surrounded. The ShadowDwellers were relentless. They were in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>He could of…</p>
<p>A warm arm around his shoulders pulled Eishirou from his thoughts. “I wasn’t going to die,” Zayne said.</p>
<p>“I had to make sure of that.” Eishirou opened his eyes and turned to look toward Zayne. Even in the dim lighting of their room, Zayne’s eyes were so…vivid. “So, don’t do that again.”</p>
<p>“I promise I won’t die.”</p>
<p>That would be nice. But not entirely possible. It still brought a smile to his lips, though. “You can’t really promise something like that.”</p>
<p>“Too late, already did,” Zayne returned stubbornly. </p>
<p>That drew a short laugh from Eishirou. It was both from relief and amusement. His eyes were back to normal. He was back to normal. Seeing him in such a detached, non-responsive state was honestly frightening. And yet, made Eishirou like him even more.</p>
<p>He also wanted to do something to help him.</p>
<p>And he might know a way.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to play my violin?”</p>
<p>Zayne was momentarily surprised by the question before he took a moment to mull it over. “…Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Ok.” Eishirou quickly stood up from the bed and crossed the room to the chest of drawers. He opened the top drawer and lifted out his violin case. In a matter of seconds, he picked up his violin and made his way back to the bed. To Zayne’s bed.</p>
<p>He sat down on the edge before he scooted himself back to lean against the wall. As he nestled his violin against his shoulders and chin, Zayne unexpectedly turned his back to him and then flopped down. His head on Eishirou’s lap.</p>
<p>It was surprising, but Eishirou didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Instead, he concentrated on drawing out soothing and calming music from his violin. Placing his intent into, in a way. To calm and reassure the one listening.</p>
<p>“Did I wake you?” Zayne asked as he settled himself onto the bed.</p>
<p>“No.” Not really. “I had a strange dream.”</p>
<p>“About?”</p>
<p>“Not really sure,” Eishirou answered. “About the Flutterlight Forest, I think. My mind just filling in the blanks, probably. It doesn’t matter. Try to get some sleep.”</p>
<p>Zayne fell silent as Eishirou continued to play. He draped his hands over his torso as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to fully relax.</p>
<p>Eishirou found himself instinctively playing as his attention was fully upon Zayne himself. He watched his face closely, watching as the lines of stress begin to soothe. Noting when his purposeful breathing ease into slow, steady breathes. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, he was certain that Zayne had drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>Eishirou lowered his violin and set it aside on the bed next to him. He stared down at Zayne for a long moment, just taking in his strong jawline and firm cheekbones. He had quite…the handsome face. There was no point in lying about that.</p>
<p>He gently trailed his fingers through Zayne’s blue hair, curling it away from his forehead and from his eyes. He remained asleep; his eyes comfortably closed. No sign of stress or discomfort. Lips were slightly parted as he breathed softly.</p>
<p>Good. He had calmed down. He should be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Elites were more fragile than he knew.</p>
<p>He honestly did not know very much about Elites, did he? Though, that wasn’t much of a surprise. He had no reason to look through the records and documentations of Elites. No incentive to.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Well, not until morning.</p>
<p>Eishirou himself should try to get some sleep. But Zayne’s head was on his lap. And Eishirou didn’t want to move in fear of waking him. Looked like he had no choice but to curl up where he was and try to get some sleep himself. He had no idea what time it was and it didn’t matter.</p>
<p>All that mattered was Zayne managing to get some restful sleep.</p>
<p>… … … … …</p>
<p>The bright light of sunrise invaded Eishirou’s eyes, pulling him from his sleep. He scrunched his face in mild annoyance and pressed his face deeper into his pillow. But the haze of post-sleep began to lift and slowly important memories returned to him.</p>
<p>His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head up. He immediately realised that he was lying on his side, his arms wrapped around a pillow and a blanket was draped over him. And he soon realised that he wasn’t in his bed.</p>
<p>He was in Zayne’s. But where was he?</p>
<p>“Zayne?”</p>
<p>“You’re awake, huh?”</p>
<p>Eishirou turned toward the sound of the voice. There, in the middle of the room, dressed in his Elite battle clothes and holsters in place, was Zayne. He looked better than he had last night, thankfully.</p>
<p>That meant he got some sleep. That was a relief.</p>
<p>Eishirou couldn’t help but furrow his brow. “You’re-?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Got a mission, unfortunately,” Zayne interrupted with a sigh as he readjusted his jacket. “ShadowDwellers have been reported along the boundaries of the Academy. Sigmund wants the team that won yesterday’s training competition to be the one who handled it. Honestly, if I had known I would have lost.”</p>
<p>“No, you wouldn’t,” Eishirou retorted with a smile as he unwound his arms from the pillow and pushed himself up. His smile soon faded, however. “Is it going to be dangerous?”</p>
<p>“Probably not,” Zayne quickly replied. “There’s just been reports. They could just be jumping at shadows. So, no idea how long this will be. Ah, I’m going to miss lunch.”</p>
<p>“It’s lasagne day, too,” Eishirou sympathised as he pushed off the blanket and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. “I better get up. I’m working in Communications today.”</p>
<p>Zayne glanced at the clock. “I need to get going,” he muttered. His gaze returned to Eishirou and softened into mild protectiveness. “Will you be alright?”</p>
<p>“Hm?” It honestly took Eishirou a second or two to remember why Zayne would be feeling protective and cautious. And in all honesty, it was valid. Eishirou himself felt a bit of anxiety at the thought of walking through that garden again. But he didn’t want to worry Zayne, especially since he had a mission to complete.</p>
<p>He was sure it would be too soon for those Star Rebellion guys to try that again. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t worry; I’ll stick to the main paths,” Eishirou said as he stood up from the bed. He stood before Zayne and lightly tapped at his chest with the back of his hand. “And you; you be careful, too. Don’t destroy those ShadowDwellers too quickly; others might get jealous of your fun.”</p>
<p>Zayne gave him a small, half smile. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>They stood facing each other in silence for a moment. Just to…look at each other. Zayne’s gaze was soft, warm. Almost…loving? Eishirou blushed lightly at the thought. But there was something akin to fondness in Zayne’s eyes. He was sure of it.</p>
<p>Or…hopeful of it?</p>
<p>“I better get going,” Zayne reiterated., breaking the silence </p>
<p>Eishirou nodded. “Take care, ok?”</p>
<p>Zayne nodded and moved past Eishirou to the door. He slipped outside without another word, letting the door slide shut behind him. Eishirou found himself staring at the door for a little while longer. </p>
<p>He felt as if he should have done something before Zayne left. He wasn’t sure what that something was. But…something.</p>
<p>Eishirou shook his head in an attempt to pull himself out of his frozen state and forced himself to get ready for the day. He moved on an autopilot; gathered his clothing, take a quick shower, and then gather his bag and belongings.</p>
<p>In what felt like a matter of minutes, he was ready and out the door. He just stepped out of his dorm when his communicator suddenly rung. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out the device. </p>
<p>Ah, it was Jacob.</p>
<p>“Hey kiddo,” Jacob immediately greeted as his picture flickered into view. “Sleep all right?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I’m fine,” Eishirou immediately replied, preparing himself for he was sure he be saying a lot today. “Just heading to Communications.”</p>
<p>“Good. I spoke with Irwin about his research. He hadn’t finished submitting it yet, but he hoped to do it sometime today. After he does, it’s all yours.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Eishirou said, his excitement growing. “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out for it.”</p>
<p>Jacob gave a hearty chuckle. “I take it you’ll be visiting the museum sometime today. Until then.”</p>
<p>“Catch you later.”</p>
<p>Eishirou shoved his communicator back into his pocket as he broke out into a jog to reach the Communications Building on time.</p>
<p>The Communications Centre was essentially the hub of all information. Every piece of information, public or private, or otherwise, was available through there. Eishirou was a first-class chronicler, so he could not access all information at will, especially those under private and classified. But he had access to many of the non-public records. It all depended on what his desired to accessed was classified as.</p>
<p>He was mostly interested in research notes and documents, understandably. </p>
<p>The information was stored mostly in electronic form, however, deep beneath the building held storerooms of physical documents. Every piece of information or discovery found was held in security within the lower floors.</p>
<p>The storerooms were sturdy and secure. Made with the purpose of protecting information in mind.</p>
<p>After the great Bombardment, information and truths were lost. Destroyed or altered during that time. It was now the goal of Chroniclers and researchers to find and preserve truth and information. Regardless how traumatic or sensational that truth was.</p>
<p>Eishirou was, of course, one of those people.</p>
<p>Class was just about to start as Eishirou entered the main communications centre with a few stragglers.</p>
<p>Professor Jalen, or Communicator Commander as he was often referred to, sat high in the observation deck to overlook his class.</p>
<p>Dark green hair that was tied into a high ponytail hung over his shoulder. Striking yellow cat-like eyes stood out starkly against his dark brown skin. He was a tall, slender man, but had a booming voice when necessary. He could also be rather terse at times. Rational, some would say stoic. He believed in facts over feelings, which made him an expert in seeking out the facts lost within the intense emotions that others may protect to hide the truth.</p>
<p>Jalen turned his gaze toward him and raised an eyebrow. “Eishirou?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes?”</p>
<p>“I’m just surprised that you came to class today,” Professor Jalen said as he leaned back into his chair. “You had an interesting afternoon, I hear.”</p>
<p>Eishirou winced and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, yeah. I’m fine. Really.”</p>
<p>Jalen fell silent as he inspected him with his eyes from a distance. He was extremely skilled in gauging a person’s honesty, so it was completely and utterly pointless to lie to the guy. </p>
<p>“Very well,” he finally stated. “Today is an easy day, in any case. We’re just revising the importance of private and public information. Take your desk. And try to resist the urge to search for information on your latest project.”</p>
<p>Eishirou shot him a grin as he made his way to his desk. “I’ll try my best.” But only because the information he wanted wasn’t yet available. Not that he was going to tell him that.</p>
<p>“Hey, morning,” Eishirou greeted Misaki, who sat in a computer unit next to his, and to Lyvia who held the one directly in front of him.</p>
<p>“Morning Eishi,” Lyvia greeted as she pivoted in her seat to face him.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Misaki returned as he, too, took a moment to give him a quick inspection. “How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Eishirou stated more so than replied as he dropped his bag next to his chair and sat down. “Yesterday was wild, though.”</p>
<p>Lyvia folded her arms atop of the back of her chair and rested her chin upon them. “I heard about it. Can’t believe a couple of Elites picked a fight with you like that.”</p>
<p>Eishirou barely managed to suppress a wince. He was certain that half of the academy had heard of what happened. Unsurprising, really. “In the middle of campus at that. Anyway, let’s move on from that. How was your little playdate yesterday?”</p>
<p>A large smile quickly made its way to Lyvia’s lips and she unexpectedly giggled. “Rinka is adorable. Hard to believe she’s an Elite.”</p>
<p>Yeah, it was. She was quiet, meek, and shy. But then again, in battle she was fierce and brutal. So, it wasn’t fair to make sweeping generalisations of Elites. They were as different and diverse as any group of else.</p>
<p>…Maybe he could sneak in a bit of research during class. He wanted to learn more about Elites and any possible…quirks, so to speak.</p>
<p>What happened last night was concerning. It didn’t scare him, as so much as worried him. That heightened state of vigilance. Prepared for battle at any moment. Did all Elites have to deal with that? And did they have to deal with it alone?</p>
<p>Eishirou was able to offer Zayne some comfort through his violin. He couldn’t help but wonder if other Elites were being helped. Or if they were suffering through it alone.</p>
<p>If they were, then it would explain a few things.</p>
<p>As Jalen began to give out instructions for their lesson, Eishirou turned his attention to the redhead next to him. “Hey, Misaki?” </p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Misaki paused in his work but kept his eyes focused on the screen. “It’s about Tatsu, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah…”</p>
<p>Misaki didn’t say anything at first. His gaze remained forward and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Eishirou was about to apologize for being nosy when Misaki released a sigh. “Chroniclers are notoriously nosy, after all,” he said as he returned to his typing. “We were neighbours and friends when we were kids.”</p>
<p>Eishirou was only half surprised at that. He knew that there had to be some kind of connection between the two at some point. “Really?”</p>
<p>“He was a short kid. And a bit of a cry-baby. I had to lead him on adventures by the hand.” There was a small smile on Misaki’s lips. One of fondness, yet sadness, too. It was obvious that the two had been close at one point. Best friends. Maybe even brothers.</p>
<p>But something happened.</p>
<p>“…Do you know what happened to him to make him change?”</p>
<p>Misaki paused in his typing and uttered another sigh. He suddenly leaned back into his chair and tilted his head back against the headrest. His expression was nonchalant, nostalgic in a way. That was likely a question he had asked himself.</p>
<p>“One day, a ShadowDweller attacked,” he began. “I don’t remember the specifics. I woke up with my forehead stitched and the strict order to rest. I never saw Tatsu after that. His family sent him away for training. And several years later, he returned; older, taller, and with an absolute loathing for Passives.”</p>
<p>Training…</p>
<p>Zayne said that Elite parents would often send their Elite children outside facilities to train before entering Silverleaf Academy. He, of course, had no idea what those facilities were or where they could be found. Maybe that was something he could look up during later research.</p>
<p>Whatever or wherever those facilities were, one thing was clear;</p>
<p>“…His training must have been harsh,” Eishirou mumbled.</p>
<p>Misaki sighed again as he forced himself to sit up properly in his chair. And returned to work. “Probably,” he said simply, indicating both the end of the conversation and the fact that he, too, had wondered about Tatsu’s training.</p>
<p>Eishirou had to push that thought aside for the time being. If Irwin’s research wasn’t added to the main information centre, then he would begin his research on Elites. And maybe learn how he could make things easier for Zayne.</p>
<p>After all the times he had protected him, it was the least he could do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>